My Rainbow Moonlight
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Dash Moonlight is a pegasus who grew up with an abusive father who made him do unforgivable things. If he didn't do it he would be severely punished. One night he runs away and get's horribly injured. Later on the main six find him and Rainbow Dash takes a liking to him. The two begin to bond but can Dash Moonlight protect everyone from his fathers rage? OCxRainbow Dash.
1. beatin' and broken

**Hey guys XD! Listen I have decided to write another story as sort of a side project. Yes I will still be working on "Love found at Long Last" But I'll be working with this as well...multi-tasking is fun. So anyway..here is my new story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

What's up guys. I was never really the sociable type pegasus but here it goes. My name is Dash Moonlight..yeah..nice name huh? My mother gave it to me before she..before she died along with my sister. One day as they were riding on a train to Canterlot..There was accident. Their cart had some how caught fire and..they were burned to death along with nearly ten more ponies in the cart. I was only four years old when that happened. I didn't even have much memory of them when they past. All I remember before they left was my mom picking me up and giving me a what she called her "moonlight kiss". I never understood why she called it that. My dad was there to take care of me when they left. He was a strong good looking pegasus too but let me tell ya'...I hated the man with a passion. Sludge Knight was his name. He was about the most evil bastard I had ever spent fourteen years with. Wanna' know why? Well..I have this Giant slash on my stomach and over my eye for a reason. The bastard was abusive towards me. When My mom and sis died we couldn't afford live in the house we used to live in so we moved to a run down dirty apartment building located in the heart of Manehattan. Times were tough for us there too. My old man had lost his job and he fell into cruel addiction of gambling. We lost most of the money we had left so..so he had me do something so despicable that it made Nightmare Moons actions seem like childs play. He forced me out into the street..there I would take the role as a homeless little pegasus Just to collect money from anyone who took pitty on me. Once I did gather the money I would bring it to my father. He had one rule though. If I didn't have any money to bring home..then I could never return home. There have been many many night's were I had suffered because of this rule. there were also times were if I didn't bring home enough money just so the bastard could have a couple drinks...I would get the beaten' of a life time and then he would send me out on the streets again, crying my eyes out. Finally, one day...I did somethin' I should have done a long time ago...

This is my story

* * *

**Manehattan**

After a long night of collecting...no..SWINDLING money from innocent ponies I had returned home..ready to fall collapse onto my dirty unwashed sleeping bag. Yeah..we were that poor that we only had one twin sized bed. One that was being used my my abusive drunk of a father. I made my way towards my sleeping bag and removed my money pouch I kept tied to my wing. I did that so I wouldn't have to worry about anypony stealing it. It happened once and boy was Sludge unhappy. Unhappy enough to buck me right into the kitchen sink. My left wing was in pain for months. Once I removed the pouch I got in my sleeping bag ready to return to the one place my father could never hurt me. The one place I didn't have to swindle money from hard working ponies who deserved to keep every bit of there earnings. I'm talking of course about my dreams. Everytime I would have a dream I would smile in my sleep. Dreams were the best things I could ever ask for. I found them Just as fun as staring at the moon in the middle of the night. At one point I was told by my dad that I loved staring at the moon even when I was a baby..then he went on about how he found it stupid and thought I was messed up from the birth. Everytime I stared at the moon I felt like it's moonlight would pull me towards it. It was as if the moon wanted to..talk to me. Let me know that everything was going to be okay and soon enough..it became my friend.

"Maybe that's why my last name is Moonlight?" I though as I stared at the moon through my window.

I had finally manage to drift off to sleep, my dreams becoming my seemingly fake reality. There I was galloping across a beautiful field in the middle of the summer. With my mom right beside me. It was strange how my sister never appeared in my dreams. I mean she would but the appearances would be occasional. Anyway, there I was galloping across a field with my mother right beside me. For an eighteen year to have this dream it would seem silly but to me...it was heaven. We continued to gallop across the field until we stopped at huge river. I looked up at my mother and smiled at her. She was just as tall as Princess Celestia. She was also a beauty of a mare, her gold mane flowing in the wind like a goddess, her white fur rubbing againt's my golden fur felt so soft to the touch. She looked down at me and rested her head on top of mine.

"Happy birthday my loved one." She said.

"Thank's mom but I have a question. Why did you bring me to this river?" I asked.

Suddenly, The warm sunny day had changed to a breezing dark colorful night. The moon was out and it's bright rays shined down onto the river and I could swear...it started to glow. I stared in awe at the glowing river. It was just so...breath taking. Suddenly, the moonlight started to move towards me. At first I wanted to back away from it, fearing what it would do if it touched me. I then began to wonder "What would it do if it touch me". Before it could hit land the light stopped, still shined on the water. I felt a poke at my side and saw that it was my mom who was poking me. I looked up at her and she pointed at the moonlight. "Go on sweetheart..touch it. everything will be alright." She assured. I was hesitant at first but eventually stated moving slowly towards the light. I stopped at the edge of the river and looked back at her. She motioned for me to keep moving forward. "Go on my love. Everything will be fine."

"I know but...I hate swimming." I replied.

"Hehehe. It's okay my love. Just watch me."

My mother used her wings to hover past me towards the river. I wondered to myself "Is she really gonna' swim in there?". My mom rested her wings at her side and landed on top of the water. She was..she was actually standing on the water. I looked at her in amazement. how was she doing this. She then motioned at me to come towards her. After a moment of hesitation I finally worked up the courage to place my hoof on top of the river. I was touching it but if felt like I was on top of a hard marble floor. Was this...magic? I began to trot towards my mother, my heart racing in fear of falling into the river. I stopped at her side, shaking in fear. She took her left wing and rested it over my body. She was trying to show me that everything was okay.

"It's okay my love. I am here and so is the light." She said.

"Yeah...the light...should I..go inside of it mom?" I asked timidly.

"Yes my darling. After all it is your gift."

I nodded and breathed heavily. I placed one hoof into the light. Nothing bad happened. I placed another hoof into the moonlight and still nothing. At that moment I began to realize that the light couldn't hurt me and since that was the case I decided to step into the light. My body felt weird, I looked down at myself and gasped in shock. I was glowing white. My gold fur and snowy white mane retained their original color but began to glow brighter. This wasn't the only weird thing happening. I began to notice I was lifting off of the ground without the use of my wings. I began to panic. I looked up and realized I was being lifted up towards the moon. I then looked down at my mother who was smiling at me with tearful eyes. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" I yelled down towards her.

"Dash my love it is okay. I can feel your spirit linking to me now!" She yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!"

Suddenly, My mother spread her beautiful white wings and took off into the sky. I looked down now and saw I was so far off the ground I was touching clounds. My mom flew towards me and took my hooves in her. I could see that she was crying. I don't know why but tears began to pour from my eyes too. "Listen to me honey." She began. Just hearing that sweet motherly voice of hers was enough to make me break down, knowing I would never see her in the real world ever again. I rested my head on her chest and in return..she embraced me in a hug. "Listen to my dashie sweetheart. Whenever you come across any problems, whenever you are having a bad day, and most certainly whenever you feel alone..I want you to look up at the moon when the night comes. I want you to see that..I want you to see that I will always be there with you..even when I'm not there with you okay? You will be a strong friend, you will be a strong lover, and most importantly...you will be a strong pegasus. I know it." I was crying deeply into my mothers chest. her words hit me so hard that it was too much to take.

"M-mom." I stuttered.

"Yes my love?" She replied.

"I-I miss you so much. I-I lov- *WHAM*!"

I was suddenly awaken buy a hoof to my right eye. I yelped in pain and looked with my left eye to see my bastard of a father standing over me. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID PILE O FILTH!" He yelled. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I get it now, most of the money I had been swindling from ponies was being put towards intoxicating drinks? I got up stll holding my right eye and started angrly at my torturer. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM POPS!? I WAS GETTIN' READY TO TELL MOM THAT I LOVED HER AND-*WHAM*!" I was interrupted by a hoof to my mouth.

"You wanna' know why I did that? Because sometimes you ust need to learn how to shut it!" Sludge growled.

"W-what do you want?" I asked timidly.

"I want you to get your useless lazy flank up and run to the store. They should be sellin' some pretty fine booze right about now" He replied.

"THAT'S IT!?"

I lowered my voice, remembering what would happen if I stepped out of line again. "I can't believe you've been using most of our money to buy that..poison." I began. Suddenly, I felt something strange happen inside me. I had not talked down to my father like this since well...ever. this was my chance. "Yeah and you know what..I'm done old man. I'm tired of taking money out of other innocent ponies mouths just so you can throw away your life just by putting poison in your system. I'm done with you da-NO..I'm done with you sludge. Your not my father. A real father would never make his son do heinous things such as swindle money from others. from now on..your on your own." Sludge looked at me in shock and anger. He began to breath heavily with anger to the point where smoke started comin' out of his nostrols. Before I could back away he turned around and bucked me againts the window so hard that I went flying through it. The pain was unbelievable. I regained my composure as I realized I was plummeting towards the ground. I spread my wings and took off into a completely different direction. I Then heard the flapping of wings coming from behind me. I looked in the back of me and saw Sludge in hot pursuit of me.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" He roared.

"LEAVE ME ALONE SLUDGE! I screamed back.

"I TOOK YOU AND RAISED YOU UP TO THE MAN YOU ARE NOW! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR EVEN SHARING A ROOF WITH YOU YOU USELESS WASTE OF SPACE!"

I had all I could take. I looked down and notice I was approaching a forest. "_I could loose him in there._" I thought to myself. I turned to look at Sludge. "YEAH RIGHT SLUDGE! LIKE I'M GONNA THANK YOU FOR WHAT! TURNING ME INTO CON-PONY!?" I yelled at him. I noticed that his speed increased alarmingly so I decided to descend into the woods. It was dark, dirty, and spooky. Perfect for loosing a chaser. As i began to fly through the forest I noticed the sound of flapping wings stop. Sludge wasn't chasing me anymore.

"Ha! I guess the big bad Sludge is afraid of the dark and spooky forest. Pathetic." I spat.

It was finally over. All those years of suffering at the hoofs of my abusive father was finally over. It was still night time and I was still a bit tired. I knew I couldn't stop because what if Sludge were to come in the woods and find me? I knew that I had to get out of the woods also because a lot of creepy things lurked in there. Suddenly and idea hit me. "I'm going to Canterlot. I have to see the princesses and tell her about Sludge. That bastard will rot in a prison cell for what he's done to me." I said. I closed my eyes and smiled in satisfaction to the thought of that bastard behind bars. To bad I didn't see the tree coming up fast. *WHAM*

"AAHH UGH DAMMIT!" I yelled as my left wings collided withthe tree.

I had to have been flying at a speed of thirty miles an hour. I was loosing control of my sight, the pain so so harsh that it was enough to make me pass out. I crashed into a nearby and there I lay..waiting for the night to be over.

* * *

**Ponyville**

The sun had risen and the roosters signaled a new day. Twilight Sparkle had waken from her sleep after a long night of studying like the egg-head she was. "What a beautiful morning." She sighed, rubbing her eyes with her hoofs. She hopped out of bed and went downstairs. Spike had just come back inside. "Mornin' Twilight." He said cheerfully. Twilight smiled at him.

"Goodmorning Spike. Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah it was pretty amazing. Oh by the way you should check outside too." Spike advised.

"Outside..what's outside?"

Twilight walked towards the entrance door and opened it. There standing in front of the door were the rest of the mane six Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack and, Rarity. "Oh what's up guys? Care to come inside?" She invited.

"No time for that now egg-head." Rainbow Dash shot.

"Yeah we have to go to Zecura's so we can help her out with her spells. remember what happened yesterday silly dilly?" Pinkie Pie reminded.

Twilight smaked her fore-head. "Shoot I forgot all about that. We better get going then. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Twilight suggested.

**Everfree forest**

The main six were walking through the forest. It wasn't as scary when it was day time. "Hey guys whattya' say we head to Manehatten later for some fun in the city." Rainbow Dash suggested. Everyone nodded. "Sure thing there partner. I could go for some fun." Apple Jack replied.

"Um...girls what's that over there?" Fluttershy asked, pointing me under a tree.

The six walked over and saw that I was unconscious with a broken wing, black eye, and blood dripping from my head. "WHOA DUDE! Is..is he okay?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't know..w-we better get him to a hospital quickly." Twilight replied. Just then I opened my eyes.

"look he's awake! YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"W-who are you guys?" I whispered.

"Whoa dude. who are you. How did you get like that? Are you even half alive?" Rainbow Dash questioned, hovering over me.

"I-I gotta' see..Celestia..please. I-I can't let him..find me."

I passed out. the main six looking at each other with more questions to ask. Questions however I probably don't want to answer.

* * *

**Well there you have it. My new drama side project. Remember I'll still be working on "Love found at Long Last" I'll be writing new chapters for both stories every saturday so like and favorite this story too if ya don't mind. Also comment or sludge will get you...maybe. Bye**


	2. My new friends my new life

**New chaper to the new story**

I had awaken to the sound of beeping coming from near by. "What the-..where am I?" I asked. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital. The beeping sound was coming from a heart monitor that had been hooked up to me. "Whoa..all these wires..I gotta' get outta' here." I struggled to get out of my hospital bed due to the pain in my head and wing. Once I got on my feet I proceeded out the door, trying to avoid contact with any doctors who may try to stop me from leaving. I failed at that. I made my way through a large hallway I heard a loud squeal behind me. I turned to see a light pink earth pony with dark pink mane pointing at me.

"LOOK LOOK LOOK THERE HE IS!" She yelled.

"Oh boy." I sighed.

Suddenly, she was joined by five more ponies. "We have to get him back in bed! He could get seriouslly hurt if he keeps moving in his current condition!" The purple colored unicorn yelled as she rushed towards me. She was joined by white unicorn with beautiful purple mane. "Let me assist you Twilight." The white pony suggested. If I didn't move fast I was gonna' be in some deep trouble. I looked around the hallway and saw a double door towards the right. I rushed towards, the pain rushing through my wings. I went through the double door and made my way down a large staircase. At the top of the staircase I could here the double doors open and at that instant I knew it was the two unicorns still in pursuit of me.

"I gotta get away fast." I mumbled.

I looked on the wall to my left and saw the number "1" painted in red on it. "1?...this must be the first floor. I'm free if I can just find the exit." I said to myself. I bolted through the door and found myself in another hallway. However this one had doctors and patients in it around every corner. As I scand the hallway for the exit to this place I noticed a double glass door with light shining through it at the end of the hallway. "_Sweet! That must be the exit. I'm home free now!_" I thought to myself. At this point I didn't care about the pain in my head or my wing. I bolted down the hallway faster than a flaming arrow. the exit got closer and closer and closer.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled as I burst through the hospital doors.

I didn't notice that by doing this I attracted a lot of stares from other ponies on the streets. I looked around at my surroundings. "These buildings..that fountain..these ponies. I-I'm in Ponyville." I said to myself. "Wow..I can't believe I'm here. But I can't stay long. I gotta' get to Canterlot and tell the princess abou-" Before I could finish my sentence I was tackled and pinnned to the ground by an unknown stranger.

"Gotcha! Thought you could get away did ya'?" asked the stranger.

"W-who are you? W-what do you want with me?" I questioned.

"My name is Rainbow Dash. The fastest pegasus in Equestria And what I want is for you to get your flank back into that hospital room. Now MOVE IT!" She ordered. I shoved her off of me and dusted myself off. I winced at the pain I felt in my wing. "I don't have to do anything. I have to get to Canterlot now." I told. the cyan colored pegasus just looked at me. Out of the corner of my eye I notice some ponies run through the door way. it was the same ponies chasing me from the top floor.

"Rainbow dash! Are you okay?" Asked the purple colored unicorn.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm guessing this is your guy?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah..we need to get him back in bed right away. He shouldn't be moving in his current condition. Well..it's actually a surprise he's moving at all."

the three ponies were then joined by two more ponies. The pink hyper one and a yellow pegasi with pink flowing mane. "Oh dear. look at all this glass. I hope somepony doesn't get cut." The yellow pegasus said timidly. "Noponies gonna' get hurt Fluttershy and as for YOU! You shouldn't be out here. can't you see that your hurt badly?" rainbow dash scolded me. I growled under my breath. I flapped my wings and tapped the top of my head hard. The pain shot through me like lightning.

"S-see? Nothin'..wrong with me. Now Leave me alone so I can get to canterlot. It's an emergency." I ordered.

"Your crazy! You need medical help how could you turn it down?" The purple pony asked in disbelief.

I sighed, annoyed that I had to explain my reason again. "Like I JUST SAID! I have to get to Canterlot see the Princess. it's an emergency okay?" I explained. The six ponies looked at me in suspicion. I saw this and grew frustrated. "Listen..please. It's really really important that I get to the castle to see the princess. Your making me loose time PLEASE!" Suddenly, an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat over her yellow mane came up to me and said.

"Whoa slow down there partner. We don't know what yer' buisness is with Celestia but what we do know is that you won't make a mile further until you healed up. You may not know this but trip to Canterlot is two hours long. Do you thing you'll be able to get that far with an injured wing?" She asked.

"I...I..." I began.

"You?..."

"I...no..I wouldn't."

I hung my head low in defeat. They were right, even talking gave me a splitting headache. I wouldn't last two minutes out there by myself. "Alright..you win. But I have to be outta' here today. I don't have much time." I explained.

* * *

**Hospital room 102**

There I ly..being stared at in my hospital bed by six female ponies who I knew nothing about. One by one I began to examine each of the ponies in the room. For some odd reason I took interest in the cyan colored pegasus. Rainbow Dash was her name I believed. There was something about her...something so fascinating that I couldn't take my eyes off her. She noticed my deep gaze directed at her. "What are you starin' at?" She asked. I quickly looked down at my sheets and blushed. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I replied timidly. I was to busy looking at my sheets to notice the suspicious look the cyan pegasus threw at me. These ponies seemed to look like nice lookin' ponies.

"Sooo um..what are your names I mean...we just met and all.." I said in a low voice.

"Um..well my name is Twilight Sparkle. I run the library in the middle of Ponyville." Twilight replied.

"Really? That seems pretty cool Twilight. What about you girl? What's your name?" I said, directing my gaze towards the yellow pegasus with the pink mane.

She squealed and hid behind a plant that was located in the corner of the room. She poked her head out from behind the plant and looked at me. I could tell she was a shy one. I gave her a sweet smile to assure that I was no threat to her. "Well sweetheart..what's your name?" I asked in a delicate voice. The yellow pegasus started to move away from the bushes slowly. "My..My name." She began. I nodded at her, the sweet and innocent smile still pasted on my face.

"Go on? You can do it." I assured

"My name is F-Fluttershy." Fluttershy replied sheepishly.

"See That's a good girl. I won't bite at all sweety. Hey what about you over there? What's your name."

I focused my attention on the white you unicorn with purple mane. To be honest her mane was the most stunning I had ever seen. It reminded me..of my mothers. "My name is Rarity darling," She began. "I run the local fashion boutique here in Ponyville.".

"Wow. Into fashion huh?" I replied.

"Oh yes darling. It is what i live for." Rarity said.

"Hehehe. So fashion in your passion. Nice"

Suddenly the pink hyper pony jumped in front of Rarity and started bouncing up and down. "OH OH OH THAT'S WHAT I SAID ONE TIME!" She nearly screamed. I threw my head back a little in surprise. "Whoa! A jumpy one are ya' hehehe. What's your name?" I asked The Pink pony all of sudden hopped on my bed, her face nearly inches from mine.

"IM PIKIE PIE! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS I'M SO GLAD YOU MET THEM! I'M SO GLAD I MET YOU WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY SOMETIME IT'S GONNA BE SOOOOOO MUCH FUN!" Pinkie Pie screamed in my face.

"Uh..hehehehe yeah..parties are cool I guess. It's nice to meet you Pinkie Pi-...uh you know what else is cool? Me having a bit of my space hehehe. Could ya' kindly?" I asked.

Pinkie Pie was levitated off the bed thanks to Twilight's magic. Man glad that ordeal was over. I noticed the orange pony from earlier chuckling at the scene. "Hey cowgirl. What's your name then?" I asked her. She looked at me and adjusted her hat. "Why my name's Apple Jack. The most rootin' tootin' cowpony in Equestria I reckon. I work at Sweet Apple Acres sellin' the best darn apples in the world." She explained.

"It's great to meet ya' Apple Jack partner hehehe. so You sell the best apples around huh? I love apples dude. Do you think I could try one one day?" I asked her.

"One day? Shoot how about right now buddy?"

Apple Jack lifted up her hat to reveal a shiney red apple lying on her head. She trotted over to my bed and offered me the apple. "Go on. this one's for you." She said. I took the apple off her head and sank my teeth into it. My eyes shot wide with pure satisfaction. That apple was probably the most amazing thing I had ever put in my mouth. Without hesitation I tore the apple apart, nearly biting the tip of my hooves as I tried to eat away at the succulent fruit. Once I finished it I threw the core away and looked at Apple Jack. "Best..thing...I..ever tasted...ever" I replied in a low voice to mimic that of a timid stranger. I then heard laughing coming from one spot of the room. I looked over and saw Rianbow Dash laughing and holding her stomach. When she saw me staring at her she stopped laughing Immediately. I smiled at her.

"Well I can see your in a good mood all of a sudden..Rainbow Dash." I joked.

"So you knew my name automatically huh?" She replied, giving me a playful smile.

"Yeah..remember?..outside? You introduced yourself saying that you were the fastest pegasus in Equestria?" I replied.

"Wow you pay attention real good."

I chuckled at her statement. "Yeah well I pay attention to all the ponies I like." I said as I looked away from her. She flew over towards, that same playfull smile never leaving her face. "Oh so you like me then huh. I still remember you gawking at me earlier dude. You gotta' soft spot for me or somethin'?" She asked, crossing her arms. I looked at her and blushed.

"N-NO NO! It's not that well..I mean I like you as a friend and all I mean-..we just met and...your a great pegasus and all and- ah dude now I'm soundin like a complete idi-" I was interrupted by Rainbow Dash bursting out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude..hehe relax I was only jokin' around." She laughed.

"Oh..yeah..joking..cool that's..cool heheheheheh." I laughed half heartedly.

I examined everyone one final time. "Well it's great to meet you all. Now to introduce myslef," I began. "My name is Da-" Before I could fully give out my name two doctors came in. One was holding a clip board and the other was holding some bandages.

"Hello there young one. We checked your X-rays and it would appear that your left wing will be sore for the next..two days." The doctor informed.

"Two days..that's all? Really?" I questioned.

"Yes indeed your wing will be better before you know. HOWEVER, I advise that you not fly within those two days. Give your wings time to recover okay?"

I nodded. "Yes doc." I replied. The doctor smiled at me. "Perfect. Now all we need to do is get those bandages of you and you'll be free to leave the hospital." The doctor informed. After what seemed like thirty minutes of the doctors assistant removing the bandages off of my body I was free to leave. The six ponies and i walked out of the hospital waving it's workers goodbye. One the doors closed behind I Everyone turned to look at me. Rainbow Dash then flew towards me and landed right at my side. "Hey you never told us what your name was. Infact you never told us anything about you or why your here. Care to spill?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well I guess I should explain." I replied.

"Come..we can all rest at the library. No need to stick around here much more." Twilight insisted.

As we all made our ay towards Twilight's library I began to notice that I was attracting quite a lot of stares. The six other ponies notice the stares and turned towards me. "Everyone seems to like you a lot." Fluttershy said timidly.

"I don't think it's because of popularity. I think it's because of these." I said as I stood up on my hind legs. Everyone gasped at the sight of the giant slash i had on my stomach and on my. "WHOA! H-how did you get those?" Rainbow dash asked.

"H-how did we not notice those before?" Rarity asked.

"Long story look can we just get outta' here? I'm starting to attract a crowd." I said.

* * *

**Twilight's library**

Finally, we had reached this library that twilight had mentioned before in the hospital. The place was bigger than i could have ever imagined. It had to have been like what? three floors maybe. "Nice place you have here Twilight. You actually run it by yourslef?" I asked. "No..I have my dragon friend here to help me out once in a while." She replied. Suddenly, a purple dragon poked his head out of the doorway nearest to the purple pony.

"Somebody call me?" the purple dragon said.

"Spike I want you to meet our new friend here." Twilight replied.

The little dragon walked up to me and extended his hand. I stuck my hoof out to meet his and we both shook hands. "Hi there. I'm spike a.k.a Twilight's assistant." Spike greeted. "What's your name mister?" I looked at everyone around the room.

"My name?" I asked.

"Uh yeah you. We've been trying to get your name all day guy." Rainbow Dash complained.

I sighed and cleared my throat. "All right fine..I'll tell you guys everything okay? Here it goes...my name is Dash Moonlight. I'm a citizen of Manehattan..I lived there for a while with my father." I began. Everyone circled around me. "Well finally we got something out of ya' partner." Apple Jack said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Well it's nice to meet you Dash Moonlight. your gonna' fit in just fine here in Ponyville." Twilight assured.

"I have a question mister Moonlight. What happened to your belly and your eye?" Pinkie Pie asked.

I placed my hoof over my slashed left eye. "...my father did that." I answered. gasps of shock filled the room. "Your..dad did that? Wow that must have been some accident hu-"

"IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT!" I yelled, interrupting Rainbow Dash.

Everyone was taken back by my sudden outburts. I grinded my teeth in anger. They thought these gashes were...accidents? Hell no. "My father...that bastard! He did this to me on purpose. He was..he was abusive towards me. He used me to commit evil deeds." I growled. Everyone stared wide eyed at me. Multiple tears started to pour down my face. Just remembering what that moster did to me was so painful..so very painful. Twilight Sparkle rested a hoof on my shoulder. "H-how?..why would he do something so horrible to you?" She asked. I wiped away the last of my tears. However, more came back.

"Because..I-it all started when my mother and sister died in a train accident. My dad was left to care for me..It turns out that he wasn't the father figure you would expect him to be. He was an evil jobless pegasus who got his rocks off of beatin me until my nose broke." I explained.

"T-t-that's so terrible. You poor dear!" Rarity cried.

"that's not the worst part. Money was tight around our apartment. My didn't didn't have a job and all so he..he forced me out into the streets at the of six and made me pretend I was this..this poor little homeless pegasi. I had a job to collect- no..swindle money from anypony who was dumb enough to believe my act was real. Everyday I would bring the money to my father and he would waste it on those..poisonous drinks. That's how I got these slashes across my stomach and eye. That poison in his system..the bastard."

Everyone stared at me, there faces showing the very definition of shock. "Is that how you got injured in the forest?" Twilight asked. I shook my head. "No..one night..I got tired of my dad's abusive actions towards me. I stood up to him and things got..pretty nasty. He bucked me so hard into a window I ended up flying out of it. Hehehe..the stupid bastard gave me a chance at freedom and I took it. I decided to travel to Canterlot to tell Celestia my story. As I did my father chased me and I had to fly through the Everfree Forest. It was dark in there so I thought I'd loose em' in there. I was right, I did loose but I ended up busting my wing againt's a tree. I lost control of my flight and collided with another tree head first...that's all." I told my story. Everyone still had looks of pure shock on their face. I even saw Fluttershy crying. The poor angel.

"Woah dude that's..that's so sad." Rainbow dash muttered.

"I know..I just had to get the rotten luck of life didn't I?" I asked.

I hung my head low in sadness. Suddenly, I felt somepony wrap their arms around my neck. I looked up and saw Pinkie Pie hugging and crying into my fur. She was then joined by Rarity and Apple jack. "Wow...I just met you guys and already we've become so close like family." I said. As the three continued to embrace me I looked outside of the window and noticed the sun began to set. "Oh no it's getting late..I need to get to Canterlo- OH WAIT! I forgot I can't fly dammit!"

"You'll have to go tomorrow morning then. You'll need a place to stay for the night." Twilight stated.

"A..place to stay?" I asked.

Suddenly, rainbow Dash flew over towards me. "Hey Dashie! You ever sleep on a cloud before?" Rainbow Dash asked me, elbowing me on my arm. smiled at her. "No I haven't. Why?" I asked her. She smiled at me and grabbed my hooves.

"Looks like i found a bunk mate then!" Rainbow Dash announced.

"ME!?..your BUNK MATE!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you. it's been a while since I hung out with other pegasi's nontheless a guy pesasus." She replied.

"Uh...okay then..I guess..i'm rooming with you then."

* * *

**Later on**

After a while of staying in twilight's library it was time to call it a night. We had all agreed to go to canterlot tomorrow to meet the princess. Since Twilight was the apprentice of celestia getting into the castle would be a piece of cake. Rainbow dash and I walked out of the library. As we began to walk on the dirt road we both engaged in friendly conversation. "So um..that whole story about you and your dad...I'm really sorry about that." Rainbow Dash apologized. I looked at her with sadness writin on my face. "...it's okay. I'm just glad that after fourteen years of suffering at the hands of that monster..it's finally over." I replied.

"Yeah..you don't have to suffer anymore. So um...It's gonna' be weird askin' this but..how did your mom and sis die again? I only ask cause well.." Rainbow Dash trailed off.

"They died when they were on their way to Canterlot via train. The cart they were riding in had some how caught fire and..and they were burned to death."

Rainbow Dash looked at me with a look of sorrow. "Dude..that's awful. And after that your dad just goes and beat's on you and throws you out into the streets to swindle money? That's enough to make somepony wanna'...not live anymore." She stated. I looked down at the ground as I continued to walk. "...yeah...I guess." I muttered. There was a long moment of silence between us the rest of our trip. Suddenly, rainbow dash stopped me and pointed up towards the sky.

"That cloud looks perfect." She said.

"Yeah..sooo...how do I get up there? I'm not supposed to fly remember?" I asked.

Rainbow dash scratched her chin. Then an idea hit her. "Give me your hooves. I'll fly us both up there. It'll be easy I promise." She assured. I gave her my hooves.

"Okay I'm ready Rainbow." I said.

"Good..now hang on." She instructed.

Suddenly, I felt my body lift off the ground. Rainbow dash and I were soaring through the air like crazy until we reached the cloud. Deciding to be a jokester, Rainbow dash dropped me on the cloud as we hovered a good ten feet aboved it. I admit it did give me a mini heart attack. Rainbow Dash then plopped down besides me and laughed at her cruel action. I laughed along with her. "Wow rainbow..you sure know how to have fun don't you?" I asked. She looked at me and winked. "Don't you know it." She replied. I fell back on the comfortable cloud.

"Why didn't I do this before?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe you were just naive back then." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Hahaha yeah..Well we do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I better get some sleep."

Rainbow dash nodded at me. "Okay dude sleep well." She said.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I let my dreams take me to my own world now. A world were everything I could roam happily.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done. i like this new side project. I also liked how I decided to go with a regular pegasus instead of a super powered one. next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. I made it

**New chapter**

The next morning I had awaken from from deep slumber to the sounds of someone yawning. I looked over and saw Rainbow Dash stretching. She looked at me and smiled. "Glad your awake sleeping beauty." She joked. I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Good morning Rainbow Dash. Wow you were right about these clouds. They are the best things to sleep on. Way better than my dirty old sleeping bag." I explained. Rainbow Dash looked at me, confused.

"You slept in a dirty sleeping bag?" She asked, sounding completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah..back in the apartment I used to live in we could only afford one twin sized bed. My dad hogged the whole thing to himself. Told me to sleep in his dirty sleeping bag he used to sleep in when he was a kid." I replied.

Rainbow Dash looked at me like as If I had done something crazy. "Dude..that's...wow how much have you gone through dude?" She asked in a sorrowful voice. I frowned and looked away from Rainbow Dash, not wanting her to see the anger on my face, the tears getting ready to fall down my cheeks. "He's done a lot to me..let's just say that." I muttered loud enough for rainbow Dash to hear. She just stood there, staring at me in sorrow.

"Yeah I kinda...made things weird here didn't I?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..come on Rainbow. I thinks it's about time we left now. I still gotta' get to Canterlot." I reminded.

"Sure Dash..grab my hooves and I'll fly us back down to the ground."

I walked up to Rainbow Dash and took her hooves in mines. She flapped her wings and together we began to descend towards the ground. Boy I tell you I can't wait until I get my flight back. We landed on the ground. "I can't wait to fly again." I said. Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Yeah..it must really suck for a pegasus not to fly all day." She replied. I nodded. Rainbow Dash looked at me in confusion all of a sudden. I looked at her then looked down to notice I was still holding both of her hooves. However, I still didn't let go after realizing this. It felt so..warming to hold her hooves like that. I didn't know why but..the feeling just felt so...warm.

"Uh..Dash? You okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"H-Huh? OH GEEZ!..hehehe sorry bout' that Rainbow..I uh..yeah." I babbled.

"Hehehe it's okay dude."

I let go of Rainbow dash's hooves. I blushed ferociously. Rainbow dash chuckled again. "Well..we best be on our way then." I insisted. As Rainbow Dash and I made our way to Twilight's house we began to talk about other topics such as Rainbow Dash's dream of becoming a wonderbolt. That topic led to me babling about how I frickin' loved the wonderbolt's but had no interest in joining them. "So you'd love to join the Winderbolt's huh? That seems like a really awsome job." I told Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah I know but..but it's hard to get those guys to notice me most times. Whenever I get the chance to talk with one of em' it just goes worse from there." She explained.

"Wow man that sucks. You know what I wanna' do as my life job?"

"What's that?"

I stopped walking the saluted at her. "I wanna' join the Equestrian army to serve and protect my land. FOR EQUESTRIA!" I yelled. Rainbow Dash burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh gosh an air head like YOU!? A-an Equestrian SOLDIER HAHAHAHA!" She laughed. I knew she was only teasing around so I started laughing too.

"Hey hehehehe I have what it takes to make the cut." I said.

"Hehehe I'm sure you do hehehe. Come on let's hurry on over to Twilight's." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yes master."

After what seemed like hours of trotting along the dusty trails we finally made it to Twilight's house. "Finally we're here. I thought I'd die on the streets from walking overdose." I joked. Rainbow dash giggled. "Hehehe yeah. Here lemme' get Twilight." She said. She flew over towards the door and without warning barged through it.

"_Wow..I guess she's never heard of knocking_" I thought to myself.

I walked into the library and saw Twilight standing next to Rainbow Dash. "What's up Twilight?" I said, waving a hoof at her. She waved back. "Hello Dash. Are you ready go to Canterlot?" She asked. I nodded and said.

"Sure am. Let's get goin' right away. The more time we waste I bet is the more time that bastard is out looking for me." I replied.

"Sure thing. Oh I almost forgot, the girls aren't coming with us today. Urgent buisness came up so it's just Rainbow Dash and I accompanying you today."

"Cool I'm fine with that," I began. "Let's just hurry." Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and I trotted out of the library, our next destinaton..Canterlot to meet the princess. We stopped at Ponyville's train station and bought tickets for each of us. The ride according to the ticket sale's men would be two hours. Did I mention how much not flying sucks. As soon as we got our tickets we boarded the train to Canterlot. I don't know Somehow someway we had gotten tickets to the first class cart. Talk about luck. The train conducter gave his final call and started the train.

"Well this is it Dash." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yep. Finally gonna' meet the princess." I replied.

Twilight sat next to me. "So I take it that this is your first seeing the princess? Even..going to Canterlot maybe?" She asked. I nodded in response. "Yeah..it is. I never got to venture outside of Manehattan due to well...money issues." I replied. Rainbow Dash looked at me over the back of her seat.

"Really? Well..what did you ever do for fun in Manehattan dude?" She asked.

"I just...well...I didn't do anything except look at the moon at night. After that I would just fall asleep A lot. Even in the day time." I replied.

Rainbow Dash saw there was an epmty seat over towards my left. She flew out of her own seat and took her new place right next to me. "Well..how come?" She asked. I looked up at the cart ceiling. "Well..." I began.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash mimicked

"Because..I felt it was the only place I could escape from him ya' know. The only place I was ever safe was in my dreams. " I explained.

Twilight placed a hoof on my shoulder. The look on her face showing extreme sorrow for my misfortune. Rainbow Dash nudged my arm a bit. I looked at her. Her look was different, showing curiosity. "So..what was so special about your dreams?" She asked. I continued to look up at the ceiling. "My mother.." I replied in a low tone. Twilight and Rainbow looked with blank faces.

"Your...mother?" Twilight said.

"Yeah..hehehe good old mom. She died when I was only like..four years old. I spend so much time with her as a baby and not a fully grown pegasi that I don't even have any memory of her. However, some night's when i go to bed..I see her in my dreams and..and we spend time together. Then...the drea, ends with her telling me to never cry and whenever I feel alone..when ever I have a bad day just look up at the moon at night. She'll always be with me even though she's not with me." I explained.

A single tear rolled down Twilight's cheek. " Oh Dash. You poor thing. I'm so sorry to hear about..your misfortunes." She apologized. I smiled sweetly at her, showing that everything was okay. "Yeah..it must be so hard to..go through something like that. And at a little age too dude. If I were ever in your position...I don't know what I would do ith myself. Why didn't you tell anypony Dash?" Rainbow Dash asked. I looked at her.

"Whattya' mean?" I asked in response.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATTYA MEAN!?...Dash..you didn't deserve to go through something as sick as being abused I mean- look at your stomach. Did he really CUT YOU OPEN!? Your such a great guy Dash...and...and it's not fair that something so freakin' sick should happen to somepony like you." Rainbow Dash ranted.

"...your right. It wasn't fair that I had to be the one being abused. But it wasn't so easy for me to just go and..tell somepony Rainbow. It just wasn't...have you ever had a bully in your life? You know... the ones that threatened to do something so terrible to you if you ever squealed on em'? Well my bully was my dad And there wasn't a damn day that went by were I haven't thought about tellin' somepony...anypony what was happening to me. I just couldn't do because I..because." I stuttered, almost on the verge of tears.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her hoof up and down my arm. "...you were scared..weren't you?" Twilight asked. I looked at her nodded. " I was afraid..I was so afraid of what he would do to me. I was just a little colt back then...I don't wanna' talk anymore. Rainbow Dash can I have your seat next to the window? I wanna' take a nap." I asked. Rainbow Dash nodded at me.

"Sure..here ya' go Dash." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Thanks."

Rainbow Dash and I switched seats. The window view of outside was just amazing. The fields outside looked so peaceful like...like the one in my dreams. There was even a river next to the open field that looked very similar to the river in my dreams as well. Talk about weird. As I lay my head againt's the window I began to drift off to sleep. Ready to visit my dream world. As I did this Twilight and Rainbow Dash stared at me until I completey fell asleep. Once I did they began to start a conversation with each other. "Rainbow Dash. We have a serious case here." Twilight stated. Rainbow Dash yawned. "I know Twilight. I know we've helped out many ponies but we've never delt with one so..so dark." Rainbow Dash replied.

"That poor boy. Being abused and then being put out into the street's to beg for money..it's such a terrible life." Twilight went on

"Twilight...I need to ask you. Once this trip to Canterlot is over do you think that..Dash can stay with me for a little while?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh..sure. What's wrong Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash looked at me. "I just feel like he needs to be around a pegasus who can..ya' know. Show him how to have fun. All his life he's been living in the dark clouds and somepony needs to teach him how to live it up." She explained. Twilight looked at me as well. "I suppose your right." She agreed.

"...Okay fine. He can live with you for a while."

* * *

**Arriving at Canterlot**

I had awoken to the sound of the train wheel's screeching to a stop. I got up from my seat and looked out of the window next to me. "Whoooooa. This is..this is Canterlot?" I asked in amazement. There it was..standing before me and all it's royal glory. Canterlot. The very heart and pride of Equestria. "I..I can't believe I'm here..my dream of coming to this place has come true. Now that I'm here I gotta' make sure that stupid drunk of a father never lays his hands on anypony again. He'll spend his life in a cell and I'll damn well make sure he does." Rainbow Dash tapped me on my head. I looked up and saw her smiling down at me.

"Impressed with it aren't ya'?" She asked me.

"Yeah dude. The city looks freakin' amazing an-WHOA! Is that the Canterlot Castle?" I asked.

"Sure is. And the best part is...Celestia and Luna live there."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You don't say. Hey does discord live in there too?" I mocked. Rainbow Dash punched my arm playfully. "Jerk hahahaha!" She laughed. The train conducter came into our cart and yelled.

"ALL EXITING TRAIN TO CANTERLOT!"

I walked out onto the isle and waited for my friends to join me. "Come on Rainbow and Twi." I called. The two followed me off of the train. Once we left the train we wandered into the city. Man it was even more cooler up close. "This city..it's even better than I expected." Twilight trotted beside me.

"I'm glad you like it here. Now come on, we have to see the princess remember?" She reminded.

"Yeah let's go." I replied.

Together, we made our way through the streets of Canterlot. The castle would be the best place to because well..were else would a princess live. We galloped towards the castle gate. Once we got there we were stopped by two gaurds holding golden spears. "Halt! State your name and your buisness here!" One of the gaurds ordered.

"Uh..hi. My name is Dash Moonlight. I need to see the princess immediately. It's an emergency." I told.

"...sorry sir but the princess doesn't allow random strangers in her castle. If you tell me what your emergency is I will kindly report it to the princess." The guard explained.

I sighed out of pure annoyance. Of course the guards would deny me entrence. "Wow I should have seen this coming." I mumbled. Twilight walked up to the guards. "Hello there gentlemen. It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked. The guards looked at her and nodded.

"Good day lady Twilight. It is an honor to see you and lady Rainbow Dash here in Canterlot. Should I inform the princess of your arrival?" the guard asked.

"Yes please. Oh and one more thing. This is my friend Dash Moonlight. It is extremely important that he see the princess right away."

Both guards nodded. "YES MA'AM!" They replied. With that said, the guards stepped to the side to let us through. The gates opened and a bright the doorway. My eyes widened. "This is it...this is the moment." I said to myself. I slowly took a step towards the bright light followed by another step and another and another until I was in the castle. Words couldn't express how magnificent the inside of the castle was.

"This is..it's...it's.D-Dude this place is amazing." I said.

"Haha knew you'd like it. Wait till' you see Princess celestia's throne room." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Speaking of princess Celestia. Where is she?" I asked.

Twilight pointed a hoof at a large red carpet covered staircase. "She's up there. Once you reach the top of the staircase you just need to go through the golden double doors and there she'll be sitting on her thrown." She informed. I looked up the staircase and saw the golden doors. "Thanks Twilight. Man...here goes nothing." I replied. I began to make my way towards the staircase. Thought's were racing through my head faster than the speed of sound. I was actually about to meet the princess. Would she have time for me? How could she help me out? What if I she won't help me out? After all she is the ruler of an entire land. Would she spare time for just me? These thought's crashed into my brain as I proceeded up the stairs. As I approached the last step my heart nearly exploded with nervousness. I stopped at the goledn doors, sweating up a storm. Rainbow Dash then flew up to me and asked.

"Are you alright Dash?"

"Yeah...just uh..uh. Aw man here I am gettin' ready to walk into the princess's room and I get...cold hooves." I replied.

"Uh-oh not cold hooves." Rainbow Dash mocked.

"Yep..sooooo," I began. "Can you um...uh..." Rainbow Dash looked at me with a blank face. Soon her blank stare turned into a look of realization. Suddenly, she flew in back of me and proceeded to push me forward.

"Oh I get. You need someone to give you that extra push. Want me to go in with you?"

"Uh yeah..that would be freakin' sweet." I replied.

"Okay..here we go dude."

Rainbow began to push me towards the the door. I was getting so nervous that...well Have you ever gone to the dentist for a cavity fill and when you saw the needle you just decided "Oh F*#k that" and then you closed your eyes, sweating up a sweatstorm? Yeah..that's how I was feeling right now. I closed my eyes as I felt my body push open the door. "_Oh man dude. I'm in the room..I-I gotta open my eyes. I gotta tell Celestia about...SLUDGE!_" I thought in anger as his name appeared in my thoughts. I opened my eyes in a flash. There standing right before me in all her glory was the triumphant ruler herself. Princess Celestia. I gawked at her, my eyes wide with excitement.

"P-P-Princess Celestia." I stuttered

"..."

The princess just sat there on her throne and stared at me, Her gaze practically asking me why was I here? Rainbow dash walked out from behind me joined Twilight Sparkle. "Princess Celestia? It's me Twilight Sparkle." Twilight greeted. The princess turned her attention towards her. "Ah my faithful student. Hello Twilight Sparkle. What brings to the castle?" Celestia asked.

"Princess Celestia. I come to you about something serious." Twilight stated.

"Well then..what could it possibly be young one?" Celestia asked.

Twilight then walked towards me and stood by my side. "Princess Celestia. I'd like you to meet my friend Dash Moonlight." She introduced. Celestia stood up from her throne and descended down towards me. I couldn't help but back up a little as she neared me. "Ah so this is the young pegasus you mentioned in your report yesterday. Hello Dash Moonlight. it is very pleasent to meet you." Celestia said. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"H-hello princess. it's an honor to meet you. heck, it's an honor to even be standing in your town. I've been wanting to come here for a long time. It's been a dream of mine..a goal even" I stated.

"Oh really? Well I am glad you could finally full fill your dream and make it so far as my castle. What bring you here precisely?"

"I..well you see it's sort of a long story."

Suddenly, Twilight placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Princess..my friend here is in need of help. He's been through a lot lately. maybe..maybe you could help him?" Twilight asked. Celestia smiled at her. "I'm willing to help out my loyal subjects anyway I can my dear. Now tell me dear Dash..what troubles you?" Celestia asked. I don't know why but my fear of Celestia had died away completely. At that moment I had grown completely fond of the princess. I felt safe around her.

"...okay. I'll tell you why I'm here." I said.

**15 minutes into the conversation**

"And well...that's about it. I barely escaped from my father that night. When I fled into the night of the Everfree Forest I injured my wing and collided head first into a tree. When I woke up I was in the hospital and that's when I met Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and their friends. And that's it..that's my story princess." I explained.

The look on Princess celestia's face was heart breaking. I never thought I would see the ruler of Equestria so saddened by such a story. "By the stars..that was indeed a sad tale. You poor boy. You have been through so much pain. I am so sorry to here about your misfortune." Celestia expressed. I looked up at her and gave her a smile. the kind of smile that told her everything was gonna' be ok. As she looked at me I saw a tear fall down her check. "Even though you face the harshest of times..you still find time to smile?" She asked.

"Of course I do princess. I smile at everything hehehe." I laughed.

"Rememarkable..never have I encountered a young man with such spirit." Celestia replied.

"Thank you princess. That means a lot coming from you but..but it would mean so much if you could find my father Sludge so that way he never hurts anypony ever agian."

Celestia nodded at me and placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Dash Moonlight..I will do everything in my power to find this evil pegasus. He will be trialed for what he did to you. I promise it." She said with a hint of anger in her tone. never have I truely seen the princess angry before either. I bowed my head before her to show my grattitude. "Thank you princess Celestia. Thank you so much..this can all end finally. That bastards gonna' pay for what he's done." I growled. Rainbow Dash tapped me on my shoulder. I looked back at her.

"Hey Dash come on..our train to Canterlot is like..leaving in three minutes." She informed.

"Oh yeah we better get a move on then. Princess..again..thank you for everything." I thanked.

Celestia just smiled at me and waved me goodbye. "Hmmmm..Sludge...there's something..about that name..it's sounds so familiar." She said, rubbing her chin.

* * *

**Manehattan**

"DAMN DAMN DAMN! The useless punk of a son is gone..probably already in Canterlot by now. SHIT!" Sludge cursed, throwing his bottles of drinks everywhere. As he threw away one bottle he pulled out another one to drink from. "Celestia's gonna' have my damn head for this...wings included I just know it." Sludge began to pace the room of his apartment, brainstorming up a way on how to get him out of this mess.

"Wa-what..THAT'S IT! I move out of Equestria..find a new land. yeah yeah that's it. I'll even...yes..yes that's DAMN perfect. I'll find that useless son of mine. Steal em' back. Maybe while I'm outta this damn country..I can sell him to some other bounty ponies for some good buck." He babbled

Suddenly, another idea hit him. He grabbed his green jacket and quickly galloped out of the apartment. He galloped down the street and found his way into an old dark ally. In the ally was a metal door with a high voltage sign on it. Sludge knocked on the door and soon enough somepony came answering. "Who's there?" asked the mystery pony. "Yo Acid...it's me. You know..Sludge Hammer? Your old buddy?" Sludge replied.

"Sludge? HAHAHAHA! You sick basterd it is you. What the hell do you want? Acid asked.

"Oh nothin much. Movin' outta town reeaal soon brother. I got one final mission for us and the boys." Sludge informed.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a really tall muscular unicorn with red pupils, black fur and blood red mane. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a pony skull design on it. "What kind of job you got in mind there brother?" Acid asked. Sludge smiled. "Let me just ask you this..how much do you hate Celestia? he asked. With out warning, Acid horn shot a long stream of green liquid that hit the wall. There was a loud sizzling sound. Sludge turned to see that the wall that Acid had shot at had been melted down to the ground. Sludge then looked back at a laughing Acid. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That...is how much I hate Celestia hehehehe." He continued to laugh.

"Well then..I need you to round up the boys. My son ran away from his dear old pop. I say we start a family reunion. I'll teach that little bastard what for...even if I have to stomp on his neck until he stops breathin' hehehehehehHAHAHAHAHA!" Sludge laughed.

**third chapter down. Oh um guys by the way..I will be continuing "Love Found at Long Last" it's just..I wanna' work with this story a liiiiiittle more k ;) see ya next time.**


	4. Helping Fluttershy

**New chapter**

I had awaken in the middle of the night from a great dream I was having. That was something that rarely happened to me. I sat up and looked over to my side to see Rainbow Dash sleeping like a filly. Despite her rowdy attitude, she looked quite peaceful when she was sleeping. I thought back at the conversation we had yesterday when we had returned to Ponyville. As soon as we got of the train Rainbow Dash offered me a sleeping spot on her cloud. How could I possibly turn down a free place to live. Now here I am...sleeping nest to the one pegsus who makes me feel well..I can't really explain the feeling. But it feels so..weird and..heart warming. But still..I never really thanked her for her kindness. Before I lied back down I notice the full moon had made it's appearence in the starry night sky. It was so beautiful. "Man...look at that." I said to myself. Suddenly, I heard a yawn followed by a few grunts. I looked over to my side to see Rainbow Dash stirring from her slumber.

"Ouh..look at what?" She asked, rubbing one of her eyes

"Oh I'm sorry Rainbow. Did I wake ya'?" I asked back

She shook her head. "No Dash. For some odd reason I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night." She replied. I smiled at her response. "Hehe..you and me both Rainbow." I said.

"Aw man..whatcha' lookin' at anway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The moon of course." I answered.

"...the moon?"

Rainbow Dash looked up at the full moon then looked back at me. "Pretty cool huh? i love staring at the moon. I've been doing ever since I was little." I told. Rainbow Dash through me a confused look. "What's so special about the moon?" She asked me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Everything..." I replied.

"...really?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Really. My mom always told me that..whenever I'm having a bad day or if I am ever in trouble..just look at the moon."

Rainbow Dash looked at me in confusion again. "What the heck does that mean?" She asked. I chuckled. "It means my mom is here..even though she's not here. That's what she told me in the dream I had a while ago." I explained. Rainbow Dash nodded. I was to busy gawking at the moon to notice Rainbow Dash staring daggers at me.

"_Wow..the poor guy must have REALLY had a harsh life. Maybe I can do something for him. Something nice._" She thought.

Feeling a bit sleepy, I yawned and rested my head on the soft platform that was the cloud. Before I could drift off I looked at Rainbow Dash. "Well..that's all the moon watching I can do for the night," I began. Rainbow Dash smiled at me. "Goodnight-..well goodmorning Rainbow. Wake me when ya' need me" With that said, I drifted off to sleep. Rainbow Dash still looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Goodmorning to you too Dash." She replied and drifted off herself.

**7 hours later**

Rainbow dash had woken up and did her morning stretches. Can't have Equestria's fastest pegasus pulling a cramp now can we? As she did her stretches she looked to her side and noticed that I had disappeared from my sleeping spot on the cloud. She looked around for me on other clouds. "Dash!..Dash where are you!?" She called as she hopped from cloud to cloud, looking for me. She then looked down ground and thought. "_Hmmm maybe he's down on the-..OH NO HE CAN'T FLY HE'S INJURED!_" Fear over took Rainbow Dash. She flew down towards the ground and scanned for me. No luck.

"Oh-no...oh-no DASH! DASH WHERE ARE YOU SAY SOMETHING!" Rainbow screamed.

"I'm over here Rainbow!" I called out.

Rainbow Dash bolted towards my location. When I saw her coming at me the only thing I could make of her was this long streak of blue light moving faster then sound. Before I knew it her face was inches from mines. I stared at her in confusion. "Is...everything okay?" I asked. I could see that Rainbow Dash was sweating...ALOT! The angry stare she was giving me was worthy for a princess. "DASH I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She screamed. I was takien back by her sudden outburst.

"Whoa! Rainbow calm down. Why were you worried abot me?" I asked.

"*sigh*...when I woke up I saw that you weren't in your sleeping spot. I looked all over for you from cloud to cloud and couldn't find you. I figured that you were probably on the ground but..then I remembered that your wing was injured and that you had fallen off the cloud and got injured or...worse." Rainbow explained.

I had gotten out of the river bank that Rainbow Dash hadn't surprisingly realized I was relaxing in. "Hey Rainbow I got a surprise for you," I began. I shook my self off and smiled at what I was about to do. one..two..three *FLAP*. I spread my wings like a graceful eagle. "I'm all better now."

"Y-your wing..it's healed?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep! It healed up like..two hours ago." I replied.

Rainbow Dash walked over to my side and grabbed my wing gently. She began to rotate it slowly. I was confused by her action. "Uh..everything all right back there doctor?" I jokingly asked. Rainbow Dash continued to play with my wing. "Wow..it is healed up. Sweet WOO dude that means we can have some real fun." She cheered. I laughed.

"Hehehe Real fun?"

"Yep. Come on let's go see the others." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Cool. I'm down with that." I replied.

"Good. Let's see how good those wings of yours are now."

With that said, me and Rainbow Dash took off into the sky to meet up with the rest of the main six.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Before we stopped by town we decided to pay a visit to Fluttershy's cottage. It was a pretty nice looking place. Definitely the kind of place someone like me would be fortunate to live in. I followed Rainbow Dash to the front door of. "You met Fluttershy right?" Rainbow Dash asked. I nodded in response. "Yeah..Shy girl from the hospital." I replied.

"You my want to add afraid of anything that moves onto the list." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh she can't be that bad." I replied.

"Oh no?"

Rainbow Dash knocked on Fluttershy's door. As soon as she did that I heard a squeal from behind the door. "...Fluttershy!?" Rainbow Dash called. Suddenly, the front door started to creek slightly open. The only thing I could see from the crevice of the slightly open door was a ocean blue eyeball. "H-hello?" Said the voice coming from the crevice.

"Yo Fluttershy It's me Rainbow Dash..open up already!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Well okay..I guess it's alri-EEEEE!" Fluttershy squealed, slamming the door violently.

I was extremely puzzled at what I just saw. "Uh...what was that all about?" I asked. "Well Fluttershy is shy and afraid of most things and I guess when she saw you she freaked." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Really?...hmmm in that case.."

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I walked up to Fluttershy's door and gently knocked on it. "Hey...Fluttershy?..it's me Dash remember? From the hospital? There nothin to be afraid of." I assured. Once again the door opened slightly and I saw the same eyeball peek through. "D-Dash..Dash moonlight?" Fluttershy asked timidly. I smiled at her.

"There ya' go sweetheart. I knew you would remember me. Um...are you gonna' let Rainbow Dash and I in? We only wanna' visit" I said.

"Um...I-I." Fluttershy stuttered.

Eventhough she was hiding behind the door I could tell she was shaking. Was she really this nervous of me? At that moment I knew what to do. I looked in back of me and saw a large tree with some very pretty flowers under it. I never was into flowers and girly things but hell..this was for a good cause. I made my way over to the batch of flowers and plucked them from the ground one by one. I made my way back to the door. Fluttershy had closed it while I was away from it so I knockked again. She opened the door and that's when I presented her with the flowers. "Here sweetheart..these are for you. I don't know what kind they are but I-"

"You picked them from the garden i was working on." Fluttershy interrupted.

"What!?" I yelled and looked back at the tree.

There underneath the large tree was a wooden sign with "Fluttershy's sunny side up garden" written on it. My jaw hit the ground. Jeez I was so stupid how could I not have seen that sign. "Oh my gosh..Fluttershy I'm sooo sorry. I-I can replant them back in the ground I swea-" Before I could finish my sentence, The door to Flutershy's cottage swung completely open. I watched in amazement as Fluttershy stared at me with the most innocent face I had ever seen. "F-Fluttershy?" Fluttershy looked down at the flowers I had dropped.

"My flowers." She muttered.

"I-I..aw man Fluttershy I'll do anything to help you re-grow those I swear." I promised Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nelt down and picked up the flowers with her mouth. She then walked into her house and made her way towards a small table with a vace on it. She carefully dropped the flowers into the vace and walked back towards me. "Dash...that was very sweet of you to give me those flowers." She informed. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Sweet?..but..but I ruined your garden." I replied.

Fluttershy smiled at me. "But..I know you didn't mean to. You were only trying to be nice. What you did was the nicest..most kindest thing anypiny could ever do for me." She muttered. I smiled at her, feeling my guilt for ruining her gareden fade away. "Well um..I'm glad I got you those flowers then . Hehehehehehe." I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Ugh are you guys done already!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh yeah sorry. Hey wait a sec. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash is showing me around town today. Wanna' come with us for some fun?" I asked.

Fluttershy Swirld her hooves on the ground. "Gee I-I guess it would be okay if I-" Suddenly, Fluttershy was interrupted by a hard tap on her shoulder. She looked down and saw her pet bunny angel giving her a mean stare. He was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed. "Oh no I almost forgot. I need to feed my angel his lunch" Fluttershy rushed towards her cabinet and pulled out a large bowl. She filled it up with lettuce and carrots.

"There you go angel. Just like mama makes it." Fluttershy said.

"Mama?..." I replied.

I watched as Fluttershy gave her pet bunny the bowl of vegetables. You would think that that bunny would be a sweetheart right?..wrong. As soon as Fluttershy placed the bowl in front of angel he smaked it into her face, causing the lettuce and carrots to cover Fluttershy's face. My eyes shot wide at the sight. Fluttershy looked devastated. "Angel what's wrong now. You do this everytime. I make the dish just the way you want it. Why won't you eat it honey?" She asked. Angel walked away towards a table located in the far corner of the room and grabbed a red book. I looked at Rainbow Dash in confusion.

"Hey what's fluffy's problem?" I asked.

"Fluttershy's brat of a rabbit doesn't like his food without his favorite topping." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Topping?"

Angel opened up the red book and held it up to Fluttershys face. He had turned to a page of a picture showing a red cherry. "A cherry apple? But angel..I can't find those anywhere except the market and they cost thirty bits." Fluttershy said, almost sounding outraged. Angel crossed his arms and turned his head away from Fluttershy. "Oh angel..if I could get you the cherry I would but the early market closes in an hour." At that moment I walked into Fluttershy's house.

"Fluttershy is everything alright?" I asked.

"Not really. My angel won't eat his dinner unless he has his cherry. And I can't run to the market in time to get it." Fluttershy explained.

"Whoa whoa hey now. No need to feel all down Fluttershy...tell ya' what. Why don't Rainbow Dash and I go into town and pick up that cherry apple for you? Would you like that?" I asked.

Fluttershy looked at me in shock."R-really? you would do that..for me?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Sure sweetheart..what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out a friend?" I asked rhetorically. Fluttershy smiled at me.

"Oh thank you thank you so much Dash. Your so kind and sweet." She complemented.

"Uh..hehe no problem Fluttershy. Come on Rainbow let's g-"

"Wait! What about your injured wing? You can't fly remember?" Fluttershy interrupted.

I guess now was the time to show off again. I cleared my throat and without hesistation I spread my wings. Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth with her hooves. "D-Dash your..your wing it's...better?" She asked. Again I nodded at her with a smile. "Yeah..I'm all good now. Promise." I assured.

"But..when did you get better?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh about seven hours ago." I replied.

"Really? That's wonderful news Dash."

"Thanks. Don't worry about those cherry apples. Me and Rainbow will zoom into town and be out in a zip. Come on Rainbow..we got a cherry to find."

* * *

**Ponyville**

We had arrived in Ponyville where the street's were busy as usuall. "Okay Rainbow. Where do you think those cherry apples are?" I asked, scanning the area for a market booth that might have what we were looking for. "I don't know dude. There millions of shops here." Rainbow Dash replied. Rainbow Dash was right. It would take ages to check all these booths for the cherry apple and early market closes soon so we were running out of time.

"Damn...we're gonna' have to rush." I informed.

"Good idea. You take to the left and I'll go right." Rainbow dash replied.

"Great idea. Here take this."

I Reached into the brown pouch Fluttershy gave me and pulled out forty bits. I handed them to Rainbow Dash. "The more the merrier right? When you see the cherry buy as manny as you can." I instructed. Rainbow dash nodded. "Okay dude. Meet up at this spot?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep. " I replied.

"Okay dude. I bet I'll beat cha' back here with a mountain of cherries." Rainbow Dash challenged.

"Your on."

With that said, we both zoomed off in our opposite directions. "What was I thinking? Of course she's gonna win." I said to myself. If Rainbow Dash is as good as she claims then what I've done was make the biggest mistake of my life. Hehehehe well whatever. I continued to fly from market booth to market, looking for the cherries Fluttershy needed. I gotta' be honest. I know that I just met Fluttershy and all but helping her..or anypony just fills my heart with..joy. I continued my search for the cherries but to no avail I couldn't find them. "Man..I can't find these cherries anywhere. I hope the market didn't close. Man Fluttershy...and angel won't be happy." I decided to go back to meeting spot to see if Rainbow Dash had better luck than I did. Before I could do that I noticed a newspaper stand next to a vegetable market. There appeared to be a green teenage earth pony with brown mane running the stand.

"Hmmm...Ponyville newspapers. I wonder if they have the little puzzles in the back of the paper just like in Manehattan." I thought.

I flew over to the stand and looked at the green earth pony. "Hello there sir. Would you like to buy one of Equestria's best selling news paper?" The earth pony asked. I nodded at him. "Sure. You know I'm sorta' new here and all so I guess a good old fashion news paper would be nice" I replied.

"Really? Well welcome to the neighborhood mister..."

"Dash..Dash Moonlight." I said.

The green earth pony raised an eyebrow. "Dash Moonlight?...funny name you got there sir." He said. I sighed underneath my breath. "Yeah...I don't really know why my mom named me that. Anyway, how much for the news paper? I asked.

"Only five bits Dash." The earth pony answered.

"Wow only five bits? The newspapers back at Manehattan were fifteen!" I replied in minor shock.

The green earth pony chuckled. "Yeah well Ponyville is alot different then Manehatten. Take it from somepony who used to live there. Trust me." He advised. I smiled at him and he just winked at me. "I believe ya' dude. A hundred percent." I assured. I placed the five bits on the counter. The earth pony gave me the news paper before taking the money. Since the pouch was big enough I rolled the news paper up and placed it in there. Before I left the stand I waved the green pony goodbye.

"Thanks for the paper chief." I said.

"No problem dude." The earth pony replied.

I took off towards the meeting place that Rainbow Dash and I had made up. Once I got there I saw her standing there with a tiny bag. When she saw me she smiled triumphetly. "Well it took you long enough. See what I got here?" She asked mockingly.

"I know I know you found the cherries. You beat me hehehe. Let's get back to Fluttershy's cottage before her brat of a pet bunny destroyes her house." I suggested.

"Good idea Dashy." Rainbow Dash joked.

"Funny."

Rainbow Dash laughed as we flew towards Fluttershy's cottage to give her her fruits of pure succulents.

* * *

**Fluttershy's cottage**

Once we reached the cottage I took the bag from Rainbow Dash and made my way towards the door. Once I was in front of the door I knocked gently on it, waiting for it to open. "Who is it?" a timid voice asked from behind it. "Fluttershy? it's me Dash. Rainbow and I got the cherries for you. You can come out." I assured. The door in front of me opened fully to reveal an estatic Fluttershy. She took the bag from my mouth.

"Oh thank you so much Dash. Your such a sweet heart." Fluttershy complimented.

"Oh well..hehe it was actually Rainbow Dash who got the cherry apples but okay..hehehe." I laughed, blushing slightly.

"Oh angel. Look what mama has for you!"

Angel came hopping across the corner. As soon as he saw Fluttershy dangling the bag of fruit mouth unleashed a waterfall of saliva. He rushed towards Fluttershy and grabbed the bag from her. He then rushed towards his bowl of un eaten vegetables and poured the bag of cherries into the bowl and began to chow down. The sight of this was enough to make me laugh. "Wow the little guy must have been really hungry huh?" I asked.

"He's always so happy when he's eating." Fluttershy replied.

"Seems like it. Oh I almost forgot. Here is your pouch."

I handed Fluttershy the pouch with the rest of the remaining money in there. To be honest there was only about ten bits left. Fluttershy opened it. "Dash I think this belongs to you." She said, taking out the newspaper I had bought from the stand. I flew over to her and retrieved it. "Wow thanks Fluttershy." I replied. I looked at the front page of the paper. The titile had caught my eye. "Rainbow come and look at this quick!" Rainbow flew to my side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look at the cover of the paper dude." I told her.

She looked onto the paper I was holding. The paper read "_Equestrian Guards Raid Manehattan Apartment_". Rainbow Dash poked me. "Dude that's were you and your dad lived right?" She asked me. I nodded in response. I was so busy looking at the newspaper to notice Fluttershy join me by my side. I was a little shocked to see that the pictures in the newspaper were of my apartment. It looked like somepony had ransacked the place. I could see that there dozens of bottles on the ground and some were even broken. My father had another one of his druken outrages again I could tell.

"My old man is in for some trouble. I could already see it." I muttered

"Really? How much trouble do you think he's in Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

I read the description below before answering Fluttershy's question. "Well Celestia will probably have him thrown in the ce-..." I stopped. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at me in confusion. "Dash?...Dash what' wrong with you?" Rainbow asked. I stared at the paper in total shock. I then dropped in on the ground and hung my head low.

"...Look at the paper." I comanded in a low voice.

"What? Why-"

"Just do it!" I interrupted.

Rainbow Dash walked over to the paper and read it on the grounds. As she read her eyes grew wide as well. "Guards raid Manehattan apartment only to find it..abandoned?" Rainbow Dash read, showing confusion in her town for the last word. I nodded.

"Dammit...DAMMIT!...I can't believe it. T-they weren't able to catch him." I growled in anger.

"Wh-what does that mean Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

I looked at her and sighed. "That means...that evil son of a bitch is still on the loose." I answered. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide with fear.

**DUN DUN DUN!..next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Meet the Villians: The Deathrow Gang

**New chapter...more drama ;)**

**Manehattan: undergrounds**

Sludge and Acid made their way through the darkness of the undergrounds. The place was a hang out for notorious crooks who commited the most henious crimes through out Equestria. Everywhere you turned you were bound to see a group of felons gambling their lives away or street punks getting drunk off of intoxicating drinks. There was also one thing the undergrounds were famous for. "Hey Acid..where you takin' me now?" Sludge asked. Acid looked at him.

"Wow you've been gone for a long time brother. Let me refresh your memory. You remember blood and bone night don't you?" Acid asked.

"Blood and bone night? Hmmmm...OH YEAH!"

Acid chuckled. "Now you remember. The old arena," He began. " Two ponies go into the arena. They fight it out until the other is beaten to a bloody pulp." Sludge scratched his chin.

"Wasn't there one rule though..one that was pretty damn sick?" He asked in a growl.

"Yep. Wanna' know it?" Acid replied.

"Do tell brother."

Acid leaned into Sludges ear. "The rule of blood and bone night is simple. If you beat the livin' hell out of your opponent you gotta'...make sure they never get back up again. How do you do that you might ask?" He whispered. Sludge shrugged his shoulders. Acid then picked up a near by rock and threw it as hard as he could onto the dirty ground. "You STONE the son's of bitches. Stone there brains all over the damn paavement." Sludge smiled at the thought of stones smashing againts brains.

"Oooooh now I remember the golden rule too. If you so much as got cold feet for killing a man..your brains would be go splat..all over the ground as well. Am I right?" He asked, chuckling the last words out.

"You have no idea how right you are brother. Come on we're almost at the arena. The boys are waiting at the usual spot." Acid informed.

"Good. Can't wait to meet em' again."

Sludge and Acid contiued to make their way through the dark grungy paths of the underground. After what seemed like an eternity of trotting around, The two finally stopped at a wooden door with the words "BB" carved into it. Sludge put his ear up to the door. "Sounds like a freakin' crowd going wild in there." Sludge stated. Acid tapped the top of his head. "That's because we're gettin' ready to enter the arena dumbass." Acid insulted. With that said, Acid open the doors to reveal the arena. The place was extremely huge. The whole room ran around in a complete circle, making the seats that ran across as well all face the center. And the center itself was the arena (obviously). The arena was a horror to look at. The inside of the arena was covered in smothered in blood, teeth from pony combatants littered the ground, and the most disturbing of all..the skeletons of fallen combatants were mounted on the sides of the arena.

"Well..the skeletons are fuckin' new." Sludge stated.

"Yeah. Think of it as...the new wall of shame." Acid replied.

Sludge laughed. His laughing soon turning into growling. "Killin' ponies then mountin' their dead ass bodies on the wall as some fuckin' reminder of how fuckin' bad they suck?...how long have I been away from this piece of heaven?" Sludge asked. Acid wrapped his arm around Sludge's neck. "Faaar to long brother. Far to long. Follow me, the boys should be in one of the private booths." Acid informed. There was a fight in the arena going on at the time so Sludge and Acid had to squeeze their way through all the jumping and shouting ponies who were cheering for the combatants. The crowd was going absolutely nuts for this kind of stuff. Sludge and Acid made their way to what appeared to be a VIP section of the room. It had multiple booths in it. Some booths were filled with women and some were filled with men. It was actually common to find booths mixed with both of the opposit sex.

"The boys are in one of the booths. Hold on a minute." Acid instructed.

Acid approached one of the VIP guards and tapped him on his muscular shoulder. "Hey meat head. The names Acid Liquids. This here's my boy Sludge Knight." He told. The muscular guard pony pulled out a clipboard and read off the names on it. "Slude Knight and Acid Liquids?...you two follow me." The guard replied as he lifted up the red velvet rope that seperated the VIP section from the regular seats. Sludge and Acid walked through VIP section and noticed they were getting a lot of stares from the mares. Sludge looked at them with a grin on his face, remembering that the booths booths were also private for another reason. The guard in front of them had stopped. Right beside him was a booth that was all too different from the other VIP booths. This one differed in size and had a red curtain covering the doorway.

"You ready to meet the boys again brother?" Acid asked.

"Will ya' stop lollygagin'? We've been down here for a whole damn hour." Sludge complained.

"Alright then?"

Acid took hold of the edge of the curtain and pulled it to the side to reveal a trio a three very attractives mares accompanying three stallions. The stallions looked at Acid and one of them asked. "Acid you son of a bitch where'd you go? These very fine ladies missed ya'" One of the staillions stated.

"Oh you won't believe it brother. Guess who came knockin' on hell's door." Acid replied.

"Who?"

Sludge slid from behind Acid and grinned at his long time friend. "Hey fellas. Long time no see." He said. Every stallions eyes shot wide with surprise. One of the stallions who was a pegasus and was wearing a black jacket flew over to meet Sludge. "Sludge?...brother is that you?" The pegasus asked in a rough tone. Sludge nodded.

"Yep! Haven't seen you in a while Bone Saw. How've you been?" He asked.

"I've been better son. Holly damn look at cha' you were the size of freakin' filly when I last saw ya' but your practically a full grown mare now." Bone Saw joked, earning a laugh from the other stallions including Sludge himself.

"Hehehe damn Bone..old as hell and still crackin' jokes."

"Until I die from old age hehehe."

Bone Saw...he may look and act like a good guy but don't be fooled. That's exactly how he get's you. He's the oldest out of Sludge's gang. forty-one to be precise. Sludge was the second oldest, being thirty-nine. Bone Saw's coat was a dark brown. Ya' know..like a coffee bean. His light grey mane was long for somepony of his age. There was also one thing about Bone Saw that made him a cut above the rest.

"Hey Bone..I just wanna' know...you still got it?" Sludge asked with a grin

"...oh boy do I still got it." Bone Saw replied.

Sludge noticed that one of the mares was eating an apple. Perfect. "Hey excuse miss can I uh can you give me that apple for a minute I just uh..uh I just wanna' see somethin' real quick." Sludge asked as he neared the mare. She threw Sludge the apple and grinned once again at Bone Saw. "Alright Bone brother..let's see it!" Sludge suddenly tossed the apple as high as he could into the air. Everypony in the booth looked up at the object in the sky. Bone smiled as he watched the apple then descend over his head.

"Heheheh..okay watch THIS!" He yelled.

Bone stood on his hindlegs and reached into his jacket pockets. He pulled out what appeared to be two curvy shaped knives. With the speed that matched that of a cheetah, he threw two of the knives into the air. The next thing everypony new it started raining applejuice. Both of Bone Saw's knives had sliced the flying apple into hundreds of pieces. The knives them selves worked as boomerangs so once they made their clean cut they returned back to the source it was thrown from. Once Bone Saw received his knives he placed them back in his jacket pocket. Acid whistled, impressed by Bone's ability.

"Just incase you forgot Sludge. Bone here is a master of kunai throwin' so-"

"HEY!..They ain't called kunai's. These here are called Trombash's. The best damn throwin' knives ever made." Bone Saw stated

"Oh really now Bone head? I swear you keep bragging about those dumb ass things." A voice shot from behind Bone Saw. He looked in back of him and saw a grey unicorn with black mane approaching him. Bone scowled.

"You know you should really resoect your elders more. Especially the ones that are damn insane. You should know that by now Carbon." He growled.

"Yeah whatever old man. Your knives ain't better than my tricks though." Carbon replied.

Meet Carbon. Carbon Dieoxide. (**Note:** _Just in case your wondering yes..his last name is spelled with an "E" in between the "I" and the "O". It made the last name sound more evil in my opinion_) The youngest loudmouth of the gang. Fortunately for the gang, he can actually back up that talk. If one were to look closely at his horn, one would see a tiny mist of black smoke comming out of it. You wanna' know why? Acid and Bone Saw started coughing. They were inhaling the black smoke Carbon was emitting from his horn

"Agh! Dammit Carbon..this place should be a damn no smokin' zone." Bone Saw coughed.

"Your just made because my hazardous smoke black smoke snuffs out your knives easily!" Carbon boasted.

See? the youngest and biggest loudmouth. "Yeah yeah yeah Carbon we've heard it all before." A voice shot from behind Carbon. This time it was a female voice. Carbon looked in back of him to see a light blue pegasus with star white mane approaching him. "My swords could blow away your smoke like a tuesdays windy evening." Carbon scowled.

"Wow your a master at talking big arent you Kitana?" Carbon growled

"Shut it you little RUNT!"

"...whatever."

Kitana Bladestar...damn that woman was as evil as a pissed off mantcore, and if not evil then dangerous. She owns two blades that that can slice through anything that's in her way..even steel itself. She even named her twin. They go by the name of _Slice n' Dice_. What made Kitana a dangerous enemy on the field was her incredible swordmen skills. Kitana looked at Sludge and flew over to him. "Sludge Knight..it's been a while boy." She expressed. Slude smiled at her and said. "Yeah it has girl." Kitana snickered.

"I heard you were chained up in your house, sulking on your couch." She said.

"Really? I heard you got stung by a manticore" Sludge replied.

"I did but after five days of agonizing pain..the manticore finally died."

Sludge and Kitana stared each other down immensly. The whole booth was slient. After ten seconds of silence the whole booth suddenly arupted into laughter. Sludge and Kitana seemed to be laughing the hardest out of the gang. "Oh boy it sure is good to see ya' again little sister." Sludge commented. He went up to Kitana and hugged her. She responded with a hug of her own. "It's good to see you too big brother." She replied. Sludge and Kitana weren't really related in any way possible. The were just inseparable friends ever since the day they met in Cloudsdale Flight Academy. That was a day the two never forgot. Sludge stepped back to get a better view of Kitana.

"Wow sis. You haven't aged a bit." Sludge remarked.

"Thank you big borther. My husband reminds me everyday. The big lug nut hehehe" Kitana replied.

Sludge grinned at Kitana. "Husband huh? Damn sis I sure am proud. Really proud. So who's the guy huh?" Sludge asked. "Oh I think you know him." Kitana replied. Sludge gave her a puzzling look. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. He saw Bone Saw staring down at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Well now Sludgy you never told me you meet my beautiful wife back back in your colt days." He said.

Sludges jaw nearly hit the ground. He looked back at Kitana who seemed to be blushing ferociously now. "Y-you and..Kintana? Well holy shit Bone you son of a bitch!" Sludge exclaimed. Bone walked over to his wife and planted a kiss on her nose. "Yep sir..were happily married now. No damn kids to ruffle our feathers." He stated. Sludge growled lightly under his breath.

"GOOD! Fuckin' kids..their a problem for everypony." Sludge shot

"Speaking of kids..wasn't there something you wanted to tell the whole gang?" Acid asked.

"Oh yeah there was..listen up gang. We've all been friends since our...days..am I right? And do you remember the day we made a vow to each other? You know..our traditional vow. We slay any pony mother fucker that stands in our way?" Sludge questioned.

Acid raised his hand. "Don't forget..we also skin their asses alive." He added. Bone Saw nodded. "I love skinnin' unicorns the most. Them horns well..I wont tell ya' what I do with them buy boy do-"

"OKAY SO what is it that your getting at here Sludge?" kitana interrupted.

Sludge looked at his and gang and sighed. "I need the gang back together to take care of...my disrespectful son." He informed. everyone save for Acid stared at him quizzically. "Your...son? Don't sound like much of a challenge hehehe." Bone Saw mocked. Sludge threw him a serious look.

"Not a challenge huh. Well is taking on the princesses of Equestria a challenge? Cuase' guess what..the night me and the little shit got into a..heated arguement he flew off towards Canterlot or where ever the fuck. If the princess hears about it then I'm done and there's a good chance the gang could be at risk too." He explained.

"Shit Sludge you really got us into some nasty shit this time." Bone replied.

"Well?...what ya' guys say..you in for one more job?" Sludge asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Bone smiled at his wife. "Whatya' say hun? You up for another mission?" He asked. Kitana nodded and snuggled under Bone's chin. "Of course. After all who would be there to pretect you darling?" She replied jokingly.

"Very funny honey. So Sludge...what's the plan. I don't know about you guys but I'm itching to kill something."

Sludge smiled "The plan is simple guys..it's short and simple," He began. "All we have to do is find him."

"Find..." Acid said.

"My son...find Dash Moonlight and kill him." Sludge instructed.

"Wow sludge...your own son? I'm impressed.

Sludge groweld and lowered his head. "Son?...I have no son." He growled. Acid walked up to him and placed a hoof on his shoulder. Sludge looked at Acid and smiled.

"Don't worry Sludge..we get the job done. After all, that's what the Deathrow Gang does best right?" Asked Acid.

"Yep! Hehehehe Deathrow gang always get the job done...always."

**Okay so there you have it. You have all met the villians. Also, I am thinking about adding a sixth member to the gang and I have decided to let the people make up a villian of there own. Inbox me or leave a comment and you may just see your villian in later chapters. Giving people opportunities is fun. Anyway laters. next chapter will be out soon.**


	6. Tag Your it

**New Chapter and glad to be back**

I burst through Twilight's front door accompanied by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Twilight and spike ran down stairs to investigate the ruckus. Twilight stopped and looked at me. "What the- Dash! Are you guys okay? What happened to make you bolt through the library doors?" She asked in a nervous tone. I stopped panting so I could get my words out clearly.

"Twilight..bad news VERY bad news." I told her.

"Well what is it? What is wrong?" She replied.

I Took the news paper out of the pouch and gave it to Twilight. "Read the whole front page." I instructed. Twilight used her magic to levitate the paper up to her face. Her eyes began to move from left to right, scanning every word on the paper. Her eyes grew wide as she continued to read on. I looked at her in concern as she read on. She dropped the paper and crumbled it before looking at me in concern.

"Dash this is serious. Your father he's..a criminal now!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I know Twilight..and the worst part is that he's loose on the streets now."

Rainbow Dash nudged me on my shoulder. "Hey your dad is after you right? Do you think he'ss hurt anyone else?" She asked. I nodded in response.

"I wasn't the only pony my old man took his anger out on...let me tell you a story."

"I-is it a scary one?" Fluttershy asked.

"...it's a pretty outrageous one." I replied.

Fluttershy made her way towards me and stood my side. I could see she was shaking a bit. However, what I couldn't see was Rainbow Dash frowning. I cleared my throat. "Back when I was ten..my father came home smellin' of alcohol. I think he was partying with his buddies again. I asked him where he had been because he actually came home very late. He smacked me across the face with his hoove, told me to shut the hell up and never question him again. Before I could even apologize he whacked me again, sending me flying across te room and smack dab right into the wall," I explained. I stopped for a minute as I felt my anger rise to it's peak. I breathed in and exhaled to keep myself from going ballistic. "Then..one of the neighbors came over to investigate all the ruckus. She was a very very old earth pony. probably in her eighties. She questioned my dad after seeing me crying in a corner. My dad's drunken anger got the better of him. Without hesitation he turned around and bucked the old woman right in her face. all I heard was yelp and a very loud thud." I looked at Twilight who had a look of pure shock on her face. Fluttershy had tears in her eyes and Rainbow Dash looked down in sadness.

"W-what did you do about it?" Rainbow asked me.

"There was nothing I could do." I replied in a low voice.

I looked down in defeat. "My dad..he threatened the old pony saying that if she told anypony what happened to her or that if she even saw me cryin'...he would skin her alive right in front of me." I explained. Twilight gasped and covered her mouth with both her hooves.

"Dash this..we're dealing with a something extreme here. Your dad he's not like Discord or King Sombra. He's a real dangerous crook." Twilight replied.

"Yeah Dash I mean- threating to skin an elderly pony alive just to keep her quite? How twisted is he?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I sighed and lifted my head up. "Twisted enough to grab a kitchen knife and slash me across my face and stomach. That's how I got these scars remember?" I asked, hoping to re-jog anyponies memory. Everypony in the room nodded slowly. Rainbow Dash flew over towards me.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Should..should we go see the princess again?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't there's not much the princess can do now." I informed.

Twilight made her way towards a nearby window. "We have to go Dash! He could be roaming anywhere now. He could even be in Ponyville right now as we speak and we wouldn't even notice him." Twilight stated. She was right. Sludge put up quite a fight when I tried to escape. He knew what would happen if Celestia ever got word of what he did to me. His head would be on a platter.

"Man...this is freakin' great. Because of me a criminal is out on the streets." I growled in anger

"Woah now Dash. Don't beat yourself up. We can catch him okay? We will catch him." Rainbow Dash re-assured.

"...I guess."

Twilight used her magic to open her front door. "Where are you going Twi?" I asked. Spike jumped onto her back and Fluttershy joined her by her side. "We're going to Canterlot to meet with the princess on this situation. I think it's best that you stay here. You too Rainbow Dash." Twilight suggested. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Good...it's getting awfully late so we'll be back tomorrow. Can you guys watch the library for me?" Twilight asked.

"Sure thing egghead." Rainbow Dash joked.

"Thanks Rainbow."

With that said, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike set off to Canterlot leaving me and Rainbow alone. I was still saddened by the fact that all this was happening because of me. "Hey," Rainbow Dash poked me, causing me to look up. "Don't be down in the dumps today. I told you it's not your fault." I sighed at Rainbow Dash remark.

"Really? cause in my eyes it kinda is." I replied.

"No it's not. Ugh!...I have an idea. Let's go to SugarCube Corners. I'll buy you something to eat." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"That would be nice. I'd like that."

We flew towards Sugarcube Corners and landed right in front of it. Rainbow Dash had been bragging that the place was the best bakery in all of Equestria. She told me that that rainbow cupcakes made it all worth while. How could I pass up a chance to eat rainbow cupcakes. As we walked into the bakery the scent of fresh baked pastries smacked me in my face. The smell was so captivating it made me smile in delight. Rainbow Dash grabbed my arm and smiled at me. "Let's grab some lemon cake? Wait here." She instructed. I looked at her in confusion.

"Lemon Cake?" I asked.

"Haha yeah Dash. You've never had lemon cake before?" She asked.

"Nope."

Rainbow Dash chuckled and flew over to the counter. There she met a light brown earth pony with dark brown mane. "Hey Mr. Cake. what's going on today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing much. Twilight Pinkie Pie left off with Twilight and the others to go to Canterlot. According to what Twilight said it was really important." Mr. Cake informed.

"Oh yeah...hey um can I have a large lemon cake please?" Rainbow asked.

Mr. Cakes eyes grew and a smile crept across his face. "Wow Rainbow a whole cake? You must really be hungry today huh?" He asked, more impressed than shocked that somepony had ordered an entire cake for themselves. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"It's not just for me. It's for the newest member of our team there." She said, pointing a hoove at me.

"Well now...Rainbow he sure is a looker." Said a female from from behind her.

Rainbow turned to see Mrs. Cake smiling at me. She nudged Rainbow Dash. "Say Rainbow Dash...is that your new coltfriend over there?" Mrs. Cake asked, winking at Rainbow Dash. She blushed and looked over at me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and decided to join in on the conversation just to see what was going on.

"Hey um..is everything okay over here? Woah Rainbow why is your face all red?" I questioned.

"RED!? Hehe what are you talking about my face ain't red hehehe oh Dash your so freakin' hilarious." Rainbow Dash babbled.

I noticed that her face was even more brighter than before. Was she sick or something? I scratched my head. "Rainbow you uh..feelin' okay there?" I asked. She nodded rapidly and smiled at me.

"Yep! So uh you ready to eat some lemon cake now?" She asked me.

"Boy am I. Excuse me sir I would like to order a lemon ca-"

"Uh Dash I already ordered for us. I said I would..remember?" Rainbow Dash reminded, scratching the back of her head.

I chuckled and nodded. "Oh right right. You know you don't really..have to..I think I still have some money left from-" I was interrupted by Rainbow Dash putting a hoove over my mouth.

"Uh it's okay Dash. Look there some seats over there..you should go grab em' for us." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Okay then." I replied.

I Shot off towards the seats and took mines. I then placed the pouch Fluttershy had left me on the chair opposite of me, letting everypony know that the seat was reserved. I watched as Rainbow Dash engaged in conversation with the earthponies again. "Aaaw Rainbow Dash he is such a gentlecolt. He is seems like the perfect match for you." Mrs. Cake said. Rainbow Dash blushed again.

"Um Yeah hehehe...can I have that cake now?" She asked.

"Yep! Here you go Rainbow. Nice and decorated too. Just right for you and your coltfriend." Mr. Cake said as he winked at Rainbow.

"Thanks..and he's not my coltfriend."

Rainbow Dash took the cake and flew over towards our table. I smiled as I waved at her. "Did you have a nice chat?" I asked friendly. She set the cake down and took her seat opposite of me.

"Yeah..I guess." She replied moody as ever.

"Uh..what did you guys talk about?" I asked.

"It doesn't really concern you okay?"

I stared blankly at her. Why was she so moody all of a sudden. I shrugged thinking no big deal of it and used a plastic knife to cut the cake in half. Once I did I brought my half closer towards me and started eating it. My eyes went as the cake hit my tastebuds. "This cake it's freakin sweeeeet!" I exclaimed. Rainbow Dash giggled.

"I'm glad you like it dude." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Thank you Rainbow..I really needed this to take..him..off my mind for a while." I thanked.

"Your welcome Dash."

We've been at the bakery for a good fifteen minutes now. The cake was so delicious that I ordered two more. I was so induldged in eating the cake I didn't even notice Rainbow Dash staring dreamly at me. "_Wow...I've never really noticed how...cute he looks when he's..happy. And this the first time really seeing him happy but I never thought he'd look so..so._" She thought as she continued to stare at me. I looked up at her. Her eye-lids were narrowed slightly and she had a seductive looking smile.

"Uh you okay Rainbow Dash? You seem a little..spaced out." I stated.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry dude I was just uh...thinkin about..stuff."

I swallowed my cake and smiled at her. "Oh..that sounds cool." I replied. All Rainbow Dash did was nod her head. I continued to eat my cake. "_Man why do I feel this way..like I'm..I mean look at him he's just so..cute? Hot?..Strong? Why do I even feel this way?_" Rainbow Dash questioned in her mind. She tilted her head to the side and stared blankly at me.

"_Dude I feel so..so weird inside when I'm around him. And just thinking about what he's gone through..I just wanna'..I wanna'._"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash got up from her seat. She made her way over to me. I looked at her in confusion. "Uuummm...hi?" I said akwardly. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash threw herself onto me and embraced me in hug. I blushed furiously. Bits of chewed up cake hit the floor once my jaw dropped. Rainbow Dash was actually hugging me. I felt..a warming sensation build up inside me. I didn't know what it was..what was this feeling. I gently nudged Rainbow Dash. She looked at me, her cheeks cherry red. So were mines. What I also didn't seem to notice at the time were the bakery owners staring at us with warm smiles. "Um..R-Rainbow?" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash gasped and pushed herself off of me.

"WOAH! Dude I-I'm sorry I don't know what the heck happened there I just I-..." Rainbow Dash stopped and looked at the ground.

"I..uh..it's okay Rainbow. Really it is." I replied.

Rainbow Dash sighed and flew towards the door. "It's getting a little dark. Twilight and the others will be back tomorrow so let's go get some rest." She said. I followed right behind.

"Sounds good. Oh wait a minute." I said.

I made my way towards the counter were the bakery owners were. I pulled out some money from the pouch and placed it on the counter. "Here's the tip..that was the best cake I've ever eaten." I commented. The blue earthpony smiled at me.

"Oh your such a sweetheart. Come back anytime okay." She insisted.

"I will. Thanks!"

With that said I rejoined Rainbow Dash by her side. We left the bakery and hit the dirt road. It was dark outside but the swarm of firefly's seem to light the road we were trotting on. To be honest I felt that walking was so overrated. I was a pegasus dammit I was ment to fly. without hesistation or even stretching my wings out I shot up into the sky. I looked down at Rainbow Dash and beckoned at her. "It's nice up here! Come on Rainbow!" I called out.

"Okay fine!" She yelled back.

Within seconds she was right in my face. "Woah your way faster than I thought." I commented. She smiled at the comment and nudged my shoulder. "Thanks..you are too." She replied. I returned the smile and poked her stomach. She squealed lightly and backed away blushing.

"Hey betcha' can't tag me." I teased.

"Oh wanna' try me?" Rainbow Dash replied, grinning evily.

That was the cutest grin I've ever seen on anypony. I winked at her. "Yep..I really do." I said. Without warning, I bolted off as fast as I could. I could hear Rainbow Dash laughing as she began to persue me.

"You know I'll catch you Dash!" Rainbow yelled.

"_Hmmm she could be right. If she's as fast as she keeps braggin' about then I'm gonna have to use somethings to my advantage._" I thought.

Suddenly an idea hit me. "Hey Rainbow! how can you tag what you can't SEE!" I yelled as I flew into a cloud. I peacked out to see Rainbow stop in mid-air.

"Ooooh hiding in the clouds huh? I thought we were playing tag not hide and seek." She replied.

"Oh whatever clever! Hey why don't you check this cloud oer here!?" I called out.

Rainbow looked in my direction and. "There you are!" She yelled as she flew straight threw through the cloud with such speed, causing it to vanish completely. She was surprised to find that I wasn't there. "What!?" She looked around, scaning for any signs of me.

"Wrong cloud Rainbow! Try again!" I said.

"What's wrong Dash scared of me!?" Rainbow shot.

"Uuuuuuum...maaaybeeee! But hey thank Celestia for all the clouds being here!"

Rainbow Dash shot threw cloud from cloud trying to find me. The sight of this was so amusing that I snickered. Rainbow Dash turned her head toward my direction and smiled. I didn't see her look at me as I was to busy ducking behind cover trying to cover my soft laughter. "There you are." She whispered. She shot towards my direction. I looked over the cloud and saw her coming at me fast.

"OH GEEZ!" I yelled as I dodged an incoming Rainbow Dash.

"Now I gotcha'!" She shot.

"Um...BYE!"

I Shot off towards another cloud. This one seemed to be way bigger than the other ones I hid in. "That's perfect." I said to myself. I tried to push myslef to go faster than I was already going. The cloud got closer and closer. "Come ooooon aaaand." Before my hoove could even touch the cloud I was tackled from behind. The force of the tackle was so great that we actually skidded on the cloud. I openend my eyes to see Rainbow Dash sweating and smiling down at me.

"*pant* *Pant* Hehehehe..tag your it." She said in a low voice.

"Congratz Rainbow. Damn y-your really fast. Im sooo impressed." I said.

"Hey I told you a hundred times. I'm Equestria's fastest flyer." Rainbow boasted.

"I can see."

I smiled warmly at Rainbow Dash. She returned the smile. At that moment I was to busy admiring Rainbow Dash to even notice she was straddling me. I actually did notice but failed to say something do to that..warm feeling returning in my chest. What was it? I put my hooves on Rainbow's arms and began to rub them. Rainbow Dash's smile faded but instead got a better reaction. She blushed and she...she rested her body on top of me. I also seem to notice the moon behind her was making her look even more beautiful that I began to think. I looked into her eyes with such passion. "What are you lookin' at Dashy?" Rainbow asked in a low tone. I gulped and began to sweat a little.

"Y-You look b-beautiful in the moonlight." I commented.

"H-huh?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"I-I said you look...beautiful in the m-moonlight."

Rainbow Dash's reaction didn't change. But what she did next made my heart almost explode. She lowered head so that it was inches from touching my fore head. "You know...I know that I just met you and all but..You make me feel...warm inside." She explained. My heart began to pound even faster.

"I-I do?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean..it's soo weird." Rainbow replied.

"...oh?"

My heart seemed to slow down as soon as she said that. "Yeah I mean..there something about you..something weird that I just don't get." Rainbow said. I looked at her in confusion. On the inside I was shocked at her words.

"W-what do you mean weird?" I asked.

"I mean..your just soo. Everytime I'm around you you make me feel weird and it's soo freakin' strange that...that I don't know what's up with you. Why are you the only one to make me feel so...weird inside?" Rainbow Dash explained.

I wiggled myself from underneath her. "What are you saying Rainbow?" I asked, showing a little hint of fear in my voice.

"I'm saying that your weird Dash. I mean..how is it that I just met you and...I feel completely wrong inside. I've been around other ponies guys included but none of them make me feel the way you do." Rainbow explained.

"I..I don't..believe this. You think I'm weird? There absolutley NOTHING wrong with me Rainbow." I yelled.

Rainbow Dash was taken back by my burst of action. "If I'm so weird then..then why are you hanging out with me?" I muttered as I looked down at the cloud platform. Rainbow Dash began to approach me but I backed away from her with every step she took.

"Woah Dash. Don't take it the wrong way I just ment that I-"

"That you what Rainbow? You think I'm a freak or something?" I interrupted.

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot wide. "What!? Dash that's not what I said. I mean yeah make me feel..uneasy on the inside and I cant tell why but your not a-" Before Rainbow could finish her sentence I flew off of the cloud. I had to be somewhere..anywhere but there. As I flew off I could here Rainbow Dash calling for me to comeback. I honestly don't know why she didn't chase after me herself but I was kinda glad she didn't. I flew for a good five minutes until I was tired. I manage to spot another cloud. However this one was insanely big. I plopped myself down on it and looked at the moon.

"Mom...if your there. I really need you right now..I-I feel so damn terrible." I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and began to think about what just happened, unbeknownts to me that the moons light was moving closer towards me. Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared under me. "W-what the?" I whispered in shock. I shot up and started to examine the cloud spot. After looking for sometime now I began to realize that the glow wasn't coming from the ground..it was me. The moonlight was making me glow. At the time I was so tired that I didn't pay it anymind and went back to my sleeping spot. However, I wasn't alone. I turned to my side to see a larger pegasus laying by my side. I backed away quickly out of fear. The large pegasus moved closer. I was able to see it clearly now. The pegasus was her.

"M-m-mom?..." I asked.

"Hello sweetheart..I'm so glad to see you again." My mom expressed.

"Mom...mom!"

I rushed towards her and embraced her in a hug. Was this real? Was my mother here visiting me..in the real world?

* * *

**Canterlot Castle**

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity were stading at attention in front of the princess. The trip there hadn't actually taken as long as expected. "Princess Celestia I have bad news." Twilight said.

"What could it be Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"You should take a look at this." Twilight instructed.

Fluttershy approached the princess with a newspaper in her mouth. The princess used her horn to levitate the paper towards her. She began to read it. As she read it her eyes grew wide. "So..he's escaped huh?" Celestia asked. Twilight nodded.

"Yes. This is bad princess..really bad." Twilight stated.

"Darling..I don't even know what's going on here. You just dragged me from my work and now-"

"What happened is that Dash's father, a dangerous wanted criminal, is loose on the streets." Celestia interrupted.

Twilight looked at Rarity. "If he's loose then he could be coming for Dash and if he get's a hold of him then...I have a feeling that tragedy will-" Twilight was interrupted by Rarity raising a hoove.

"Twilight darling I hardly think that criminal would make such a foolish move with his picture all over the place. I mean come now. All of Equestria is on alert right? He would be caught in seconds."

"We don't know that yet Rarity. What if...what if he has others..working for him on the inside. Not all criminals are dumb as you may think." Twilight informed.

Rarity was silent for a moment. "What if he could be disguised right now? C-could he be in Ponyville right now as we speak?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"You bring up a good point Fluttershy. However..the only thing I can do for now is station more gaurds around Equestria." Celestia informed.

"Thanks princess..Dash would like that. I guess Sludge Knight will be in for a surprise then if he comes to Ponyville though." Twilight implied.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity left the castle, leaving the princess to wonder to herself. "Hmmmm Sludge Knight?..That name it's sooo...familiar. I feel like I've met him before but where?" Celestia asked herself.

**Well it's good to be back again. I know this chapter was short but it gets better..trust me. see ya for now**


	7. I Love You

**New Chapter**

I ran towards my mother as fast as I could. My tears hit the soft ground of the cloud as I approached her. Was this real? Was my mother visiting me...in the real world. A jumped at her and tried to embrace her but...I literally jumped through her. How in the hell was that possible? I turned to look at my mother who's happy expresion was now replaced with a sad one. "M-mom?" I asked. She made her way over to me.

"Honey..I'm terribly sorry." She apologized.

"Mom What's going on. Your here but..your not here. Wait..your not supposed to be here...how?" I questioned.

My mother placed her wing over my body I couldn't feel anything but cool air drape over my body. I got closer to my mother and looked up at her. "I told you I be there for you whenever you would be like this honey." My mother reminded. I nodded in responce.

"Yeah...you did." I replied.

I began to slope down onto the ground until my belly met the soft surface of the cloud. My mother copied my action. "What has got my son so down tonight?" She asked sweetly. I stared down at the sloud I was laying on, not wanting to describe what happened ten minutes ago. I felt cool air blowing over the top of my head. My mother rested her head on top of mine. If only I could feel her head instead of coldness.

"Let me guess..you don't want to talk about it?" My mother asked.

"How could you tell?..." I replied.

"After watching you for sometime now I've learned to read your facial expressions."

I looked at her in confusion. "Read my facial expressions?" I asked. My mother nodded.

"It was was..well..is one of my special talents. When I was alive people believe it or not some ponies found it to be supernatural. I told them supernatural didn't exist." She explained.

"Well I guess it actually does I mean..I'm talking to my mothers ghost." I replied.

My mother chuckled. Suddenly, she got up and started examining me. You can guess that I was confused a little. "Honey stand up please." My mom ordered. I did what I was told. my placed her transparent hoof over my chest.

"Oh...what has your father done to you? Celestia is going to have his head for what he's done. He and his friends to." she said.

"I know an-...wait how did you know about did running off and..what do you mean his friends are gonna pay too?" I asked.

My mother walked towards the edge of the cloud. "Let's just say..your not the only one I've been watching sweetie." She said.

I blinked before asking "Say what now?" My mother turned towards me. "Listen sweetheart because this is very important. There's another reason I came down from the spirit realm to talk to you. I came to warn you about the danger you will face." She said.

"I know mom..The authorities are already looking for Sludge so they have it handled." I assured.

"No my love. This threat is far worse than what anypony has ever seen." My mom replied.

"But..but if the authorities can't help then what can I do? I don't know if..if can fight Sludge on my own."

My mother appeared in front of me in a matter of seconds. "Your not alone," she said. "From what I've been seeing you've made quite a good amount of friends. Friends that are willing to help you." I looked at her and began to think.

"I don't have to fight him on my own." I whispered.

Before I could look back at my mother a whisp of cool air blew past my face. I looked up to see my mother was disappearing as the wind picked up. The more the wind blew the more it made her disappear. "I have to leave you now love. It was great seeing you again..it won't be the last. I promise." She said. I smiled at her. I was surprised that I didn't actually cry this time. Afterall she did say it wasn't the last of our meeting. The wind blew one final time then..she disappered.

* * *

**Back with Rainbow Dash**

"Aw man aw man why did I say that to him. I basically called him a freak. I gotta find him and apologize." Rainbow Dash said. She spread her wings and took off from the cloud at great speed. Thoughts raced through her head as she flew from cloud to cloud looking for any sign of me. The recent incident replayed in her mind.

"_Man..I really screwed things up._" Rainbow Thought.

She stopped right in her tracks and placed a hoof under her chin. "What if he doesn't forgive me. Man what if he won't even talk to me?" She questioned. She shook away thoughs thoughts and continued onward. As she flew she scanned left and right for him. There was a giant cloud in front of her. Feeling in no mood to simply go around it, she would just fly right threw it instead. She backed away a few feet. She waited one..two..three then rushed through the cloud. BOOM! Rainbow Dash bumped into something big and soft. She let out a loud ouch and strangly so did the objective. Rainbow Dash recovered from the bump and looked at the object.

* * *

**Back to Dash**

I was standing on the cloud just staring at the moon. My mothers words played in my mind. She basically told me I would have to fight my own father who's dead set on killing me. "Man..can't believe this..this shit is happening." I whispered. I spread my wings ready to leave but before I could even move something bumped into me from behind. The force of the object colliding with me sent me flying to the edge of the cloud. I recovered quickly and turned around to see...

"Rainbow Dash?" I muttered.

"Dash? Oh man thank Celestia I found you. I've been looking all over for you." Rainbow said.

"You have?" I replied.

"Yeah dude! I wanted to tell that..I-I'm sorry."

I looked at her for a moment. "Your...sorry?" I asked." She looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to call you weird back there. Honestly I don't know what got into me." Rainbow explained.

"It's okay Rainbow. You don't have to apologize." I told her.

She shook her head rapidly. "NO!...I do. You didn't deserve that at all. I was being a real jerk and I'm sorry."

I looked at her a bit before smiling. Suddenly, I flew over to her and embraced her in hug. This surprised her. However, I was surprised even more once I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I looked at her and she looked at me. We each stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like..five minutes. Suddenly, we released each other and turned around facing the opposite way, both of us blushing ferociously. Rainbow turned towards me, her face still red. My face was red as well as I turned to look as well. "So um..it's getting late Rainbow. Let's..sleep on this big cloud it's really roomy." I assured. Rainbow Dash slowly nodded.

"Sure...why not." She said.

after five minutes of settling down we finally manage to get comfortable. The moon was just so beautiful this night so I just layed there and stared at it unaware that Rainbow Dash was staring at me. "Sooo..what did you do?" She asked. I looked at her.

"What now?" I replied.

"What did you do by yourself?"

I smiled at her then turned to look back at the moon. "I..I well. You probably won't believe this but I saw my mom." I told. Rainbow shifted her eyebrows so that her face made a puzzled expression.

"Your mom?...the one who died when you were really young?" She questioned.

"Yep! That's her alright." I replied.

"Do I even need to know how you manage to do that?"

I shrugged my soldiers. "I don't know...do you wanna' know?" I asked her. Rainbow Dash just crossed her arms and rested her head on top of them.

"Nah, way to tired. So um..you never really told me what your mom looked like." Rainbow stated.

"Well..she's really beautiful. White smooth fur, Beautiful long gold mane that flowed like a godess, and she had the most beautiful soothing singing voice anypony has ever heard." I described.

"Wow..your mom sounds a little bit like Ratity to me."

"Yeah..she was amazing. But you know..there something that was even more amazing about her. It was this song that I still remember hearing. She sang it in a dream." I explained.

Rainbow Dash scooed closer to me. "Can I hear it?" She asked. I nodded. I cleared my throat and sat up.

_"If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You cant remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star_

Rainbow Dash began to smile..

I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I cant guarantee  
Theres nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard  
Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head

_Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a mother  
Who loved her son more than I love you_

A tear ran down my cheek as I began to think more of my mother now

Trust your intuition  
Its just like going fishing  
You cast your line  
And hope you get a bite  
But you dont need to waste your time  
Worrying about the market place  
Try to help the pony race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night

Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a mother  
Who loved her son more than I love you

Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a mother  
Who loved her son more than I love you..."

I layed back down and looked at Rainbow Dash who was now...crying freely. I smiled at her and chuckled. "Crying now?" I joked. She jabbed me in my arm causing me to yelp lightly.

"Y-You j-jerk. Making me c-cry like that. That such a beautiful song and y-you-"

I interrupted Rainbow Dash by placing a hoof on her back. She tackled me in a hug. I wasn't suprised by this. I hugged her back. I could feel her chin moving on my shoulders. She was saying something. "They'll never be another pony..." She muttured. I looked at her.

"Hmm?" was my reaction.

Rainbow Dash backed away from me and smiled at me. "There will never be another pony..who loves you more than I love you." She said. I gave her a slight look of confusion. She turned to face the moon. I was still confused.

"Rainbow..what's going on?" I asked.

"How have you not figured it out by now dude I LOVE YOU!" Rainbow yeld out.

Her outburst was only half of the reason I was shocked. "You..you..huh?" I replied. Rainbow Dash made her way over to me and before I knew it her lips were on mine. She was blushing extremely hard. I could actually see here apple red face. I thought my heart was going to explode. Was..was Rainbow Dash really kissing me? I pulled away from her quickl, my eyes still wide with shock.

"Y-you kissed me." I stated.

"Y-yeah..I did." Rainbow replied.

The shock was slowly disappearing but the blush was still on my face. "Y-You love me Rainbow?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes...yeah I do."

I was shocked for words now. Rainbow Dash...is in love with me?

**TBC...**

* * *

**Sorry I've been gone for a while and sorry for the short chapter I am sorta busy. well anyway the song I use is by Paul Simon titled "Father and Daughter" However I changed a few things around..you should be able to guess. LOL anyway till' next time.**


	8. A Good Night to Swim

**New chapter**

Rainbow Dash and I continued our staredown. My eyes were much wider than her to the point where I thought they would drop of my face. "Y-you really love...me?" I asked again. She nodded.

"Yeah...yeah I really do love..you." She replied.

"Rainbow I-I'm shocked I mean how could you love me ju-"

Suddenly, I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed Rainbow Dash's face turn from shy to a look of grief. I then recapped what I had said in my mind. "oh my" Was all I could say.

"Rainbow I didn't mean it like that I-"

"No it's okay..I get the big picture. You don't like me that way." Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"NO!..no no don't you see? I..I do love you rainbow." I replied.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened a bit. "Really?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do." I said.

"But just a minute ago you acted like..you really didn't." She replied.

"Yeah..I know it was just...I couldn't believe somepony would fall in love with..somepony like me."

I hung my head in sadness. Rainbow Dash came over and used a free hoof to lift my head up by my chin. " Dash...there's nothing wrong with you." She told. I looked into her eyes.

"Yes there is. Look at the predicament I put you guys in. You do realize you guys could become a target for my dad? What if you get hurt or worse you could get ki-"

Rainbow Dash stopped me by placing her lips on mine again. As we kissed she closed her eyes whilst mine were still open. After a good fifteen seconds of kissing our lips departed. Rainbow Looked into my eyes. "Listen..and listen good. You have no idea what me and my friends are capable of. We defeated a chaos spirit, a changling empire along with their queen, Nightmare Moon, and and evil unicorn dead set on taking over his crystal empire. I know for a fact we can take on your dad." She explained. I just looked at her my mind telling me not to say a word for some reason. Rainbow leaned her head towads me again so that are nose's were touching.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you do this alone either." She said.

"...so theres no more trying to talk you out of it or moping about how this is all my fault and all?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yep.."

I smiled at my lover. She backed away until she was on the edge of the cloud. "Hey..look at this." Rainbow instructed. I went over to her and looked over the edge. The cloud we were on was hovering high over a large lake. Water...my one freakin' weakness.

"Man look at that...I feel like going for a swim." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Really? it's like...ten o' clock." I replied.

"Yeah but look at this I mean..the means shining on the water for Celestia's sake. It look gorgeous."

You know she was actually right. The moon seem to light up the entire lake. Even though I was afraid of the water I had to admit it was really beautiful. Just looking at it made me want to...want to..

"Hey cutie...watch you thinkin' about?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

"Uh...nothin'...nothin' at all." I lied.

"Really? Judgeing by the look on your face you seem to be thinking about a whole lot a' somethin'. Come on..tell me."

I looked at her and smiled. "Uh no thanks hehehe." I laughed.

"Hahaha dude you better tell me or-"

"Or what missy?" I teased.

A devious smile grew on Rainbow Dash's face. She started to slowly approach me. I started backing away with each step she took. " Or else I'm gonna make you spill it cutie." She threatened playfully. I smiled at her.

"Oh well let's see you try. That is...if your fast enough." I teased again.

"Oh now you just asked for it. Come're big boy!" Rainbow yelled as she leaped at me.

She pinned me againts the soft cloud ground. She wasn't at all heavy meaning I could easily turn the tides but...I guess it was okay if we just stayed like this for a while huh? ;)

"Hahaha you better tell me or else I'll just have to use an old tactic." Rainbow stated.

"Oh really? What tactic would that be?" I replied cooly.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash started poking my stomach. The more she did this the more I started to feel a tickling sensation. I bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHA QUIT IT HAHAHA!" I laughed.

"Not till' you tell me what's on your mind." Rainbow Dash said.

"HAHAHAHAHA OKAY OKAY JUST STOP!"

Rainbow Dash ceased her tricky antic. I was breathing heavily from all that laughing. "Okay..listen..I may have a sort of...fear of..lakes and oceans. I've always had one." I told. Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide.

"Your..afraid of water?" She asked.

"Well...lakes and oceans to be exact." I replied.

"Wow...You weren't thinking about going for a swim down there were you?"

"Well...maybe just a...tiny bit."

Rainbow Dash giggled. You know for a tomboy she sure did seem to act girly at most points. "Well listen. You stay here while I go for a swim." Said Rainbow Dash. She hopped off of the cloud and descended head first towards the lake. I ran over towards the edge to see if she made it. All I saw was a ripple in the water followed by a dark shadow underneath. Rainbow popped her head up from the water and waved a hoof at me. I sighed in relief.

"Man it's to bad your afraid of the water babe. It's soo nice and cool and-"

"That's not gonna's work Rainbow!" I interrupted.

"Fine..more enjoyment for me."

I watched as Rainbow doggie paddled in the water. Seeing that there were a couple of trees on the edge of the lake I swooped down like an eagle and landed on the branches. I continued to watch Rainbow Dash play in the lake. She looked at me and I returned the stare. My gosh..she was absolutely stunning with her mane wet and clinging to her back and shoulders. "What'cha lookin at?" She teasingly asked. I just continued to stare at her beauty. She looked at more for a second before starting to giggle. She flew out of the water and towards me. She then began flapping her wings in my face. The water splashing againts my face snapped me out of my trance.

"Wha-what the hell!?" I exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! Dude you were so hypnotized!" Rainbow Dash Laughed.

"Yeah...I was."

I Stared into Rainbow dash's eyes again. She stared back and smiled warmly at me. "Hey," She said. She brought her face closer towards mines until our noses were touching. She then wrapped her hooves around my neck. "Let me tell ya' a secret." Right now my heart was beating againts Rainbows chest. The both of us were now hovering in mid air...holding each other as we looked into each others eyes with such passion.

"What's the secret babe." I muttured.

"I once new a handsome stallion who was afraid of the water. So one night his very attractive colt friend dragged him into the water and contiued to constantly splash him." Rainbow told.

"Really...wow that sounds...fun and awful at the same time." I replied.

"You wanna' know the stallions name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hmmmm..sure."

Rainbow Dash slowly pressed her lips againts my ear. I could feel her cool sweet breath make it's way into my ear. "His name was...Dash Moonlight." Rainbow said.

"That's really nice ba-...wait wha-"

Before I could finish my sentece. Rainbow Dash wrapped both her arms and legs around me. I couldn't spread my wings or move a muscle. She was actually stronger then she looked. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash arched her body back in a suplex position. I know what she was about to do...damn you girl. Together, me and Rainbow plummeted towards the water below us. I couldn't help but scream as we made our descent. One..two..three and splash. Before I knew it me and Rainbow were four feet deep in the lake. Water...my one freakin' weakness. scared out of my mind I was compelled to Flailing my hooves upwards hoping that it would help me ascend towards the surface. I was correct to do this as I managed to force my head up for air. I then began to swim as fast as I could towards land.

"H-holy hell...that was a freakin' nightmare." I said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aw I'm so sorry babe I just couldn't help myself." Rainbow Laughed.

"Rainbow...can you come closer for a second?" I asked Rainbow.

She did so and when she did I flapped my wings as hard as I could in her face making her laugh a bit. The water from my wings began to splash hard agains her body and face. After thirty seconds of splashing Rainbow I laid back on the cold grass breathing heavily. "I..can't believe you..you did that to me Rainbow..I could have died." I said in between breaths. Rainbow Dash then giggled.

"Hey babe I saw opportunity and I took it. beside I would have saved you with one wing glued to my big flank." Rainty boasted.

I blushed at those words. Never have I heard a pony my age use the words "big" and "flank" in one sentence next to each other. "Whatever...so. What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked Rainbow. She landed righ over me and laid herself down on my stomach.

"Well..I was hoping we could go to Sugar Cube Corner and hang out with the gang again. Would you like that baby?" Rainbow asked.

"That sounds like a plan..baby." I replied cooly.

"Good..then after that I was hoping I could show you around my cloud home."

I looked at her in confusion. "Cloud home...you have a cloud home?" I asked. Rainbow Dash rested her head on my stomach and nodded.

"Well duh dummy. You didn't think I was homeless did you?"

"Well not really..I always thought the clouds was your home."

Rainbow looked up at me and laughed. "HAHAHA wow that's hilarious babe...trust me my cloud home is way better than an ordinary boring cloud." Rainbow explained. I rested my head againts the grass and looked up at the stars.

"Man...I love stars." I said.

"I know..I could tell." Rainbow replied.

"Hey...watcha think it's like up there?"

Rainbow shrugged. "I don't know really. The only one who would know for sure is princess Luna." She said.

"Oh..Nightmare Moon." I replied.

"Yeah she doesn't like being called that. If she doesn't get angry then she gets all depressed and no one likes a depressed princess."

I chuckled. After fifteen minutes of star gazing I looked down and saw that Rainbow had fallen asleep on my chest. "_Aaaaw how...cute._" I thought. Not wanting her to sleep on the cold grass I decided to pick her up in my hooves and fly up to a new cloud. There I laid her down for the night however as I tried to put her down her hooves refused to unwrap themselves from around my neck. I smiled warmly knowing that I would be sleeping in the arms of my lover tonight. I lyed down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight babe..I love you." I said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter down and out. srry if it was short but it will get better. By the way I decided to start taking more request for new villians too. If you have a great idea for a new villian then just send me a pm describing your villian and I might just consider it. bye bye :D**


	9. The Team is Back

**New Chapter oh and before you start reading I have good news. I have decided to increase the Deathrow Gangs member capacity. The deathrow Gang is now holding auditions for 4 new members so nooooow theres going to be 10 members that Dash will have problems with soooo don't forget to submit your villian ideas okay? Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Manehatten: Bone Saw and Kitana house**

"Damn Bone Saw I didn't know you and the little lady had quite the home here." Sludge complemented.

"Thank you big brother. Bone Saw and I found this house to be quite more...appealing from the other somes." Kitana replied.

Sludge chuckled. "That's because all the other homes in this damn town are nothin' but ass." He insulted. Everyone in the house laughed at his insult.

"So I guess this is our safe house then huh?" Carbon asked.

"Yep. You guys can make yourselves at home. This place has got four rooms upstairs plus an extra guest room downstairs." Kitana explained.

"Cool. In that case I'll take the room downstairs."

Carbon Diexide walked off downstairs to get settled in his quarters. "Stupid kid," Acid growled. "So...when do we start planning our move in your kid Sludgy?"

"Right now? And also...I've been doing some thinking lately." Sludge replied.

"Really now? Can't say that ain't new." Bone Saw said.

Sludge reached into his jacket pocket and unfolded what appeared to be a map. It showed every bit of Equestria. "Guys...what if I told you that we could have so much more then what we're trying to aim for here?" Sludge asked. Everypony stared at Sludge in wonder.

"What do you you big bro?" Kitana asked.

"Guys...we've known each other for a looong time now. We all now what we're capable of right?" Sludge asked.

"That's right after all...we were the first special force team to serve the princess." Bone Saw stated.

Sludge wrapped his left arm around Bone saw's neck. Bone Saw did the same. "You old coot. Hehehe I thought you had forgot those old days." Sludge said. Bone Saw began to chuckle.

"Whaaat? Forget the best years of my life? Never." He replied.

"Hmph..those years were also our worse. I think I speak for everyone when I say that." Kitana stated.

"Yeah...that damn princess. So Sludge...what are you getting at here?"

Sludge walked over to the nearby window that was next to the door. The house was located on a hill that overlooked the city, giving the home owners quite a very nice view. "Guys...let's do it. Let's take Equestria." Sludge said. Everyponies eyes were wide with shock. Just then, Carbon had come up from his quarters.

"What's goin' on up here? Why we starin' at Sludge?...what he do?" He questioned.

"Uh..correct me if I'm wrong but did I just here you say...let's take Equestria?" Kitana repeated.

Sludge nodded. "Yep. And I know what your thinkin' too. How could we a small group of ex-special forces operatives hope to accomplish something so big as of taking over an entire country?" He asked. Carbon shot Sludge a quizzical look.

"Wait..we're doing what now?" He asked.

"Sludge brother have you lost your marbles. There's no way we could-"

"Yes we can!" Sludge interrupted.

The whole house grew quite. "Yes we can," Sludge repeated. " Nightmare Moon...Discord...Chrysalis...even the legen himself King Sombra all failed to take over Equestria and how? Because they lost to a bunch of dumb kids. Can you believe that...four of the worlds most legendary villians...defeated by a bunch of kids. The...the Elemens of Harmony." Kitana walked up to Sludge and rested an a hoove on his shoulder.

"Sludge hun I know your head strong on doing this but think about it. All those super powerful villians were beaten by the notorious Elements of Harmony. If a bunch of kids could do that then aren't we in trouble from here?" She asked.

"And that's how were definetly gonna' take over Equestria!" Sludge exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Sludge turned and placed both his hooves on Kitana's shoulders. "We have something that none of those piece of crap villian never had..we have team work on our side. Remember our spec ops missions back when we worked for Celestia?" He asked, turning to the rest of the guys in the room. "We got things done by using our combined strengths ya' got it. We've been in impossible situations and we've knocked them down. I believe..no..I KNOW we can do this. What do you say guys?...you in?" Again the entire room went quite. Sludge looked around and was about to put his arm down before..

"I'm in brother." Acid replied.

"A-Acid you mean it?" Sludge asked.

"Mhm. If it wasn't for this man right here?..I would be a jobless motha' livin' in the Equestrian dump. I owe this man. And guess what...so do each and everyone of you in here does too."

Everypony in the room stared at Acid. They knew he was actually right. After all..Sludge was the reason everypony in the room was still alive and kicking today. His leadership made sure of that. Bone Saw walked up to Sludge and held his arm as well. "He's right. With our buddy back here with us..we can destroy anything the world throws at us. Sludge brother there's two things I owe you. My life...and a beer hehehe." He laughed. Sludge smiled.

"I'm in too." Carbon said.

"Pipsqueak? You really up to this? After all your like how old..fifteen?" Sludge asked.

"...I'm twenty-six..and..I remember that you saved my flank plenty of times sludge. I owe you my life."

Carbon walked up to Sludge and placed his hoove on sludges arm. Kitana then joined in as well. "You too..little sis?" He asked. Kitana smiled and nodded.

"Sludge..I've been part of the team since day fucking one. You saved me plenty of times and in return I got to help you slaughter some wimps. And it's thanks to you that I met my wonder bone head anyway. Isn't that right bone head?" Kitana cooed.

"Aw babe..I thought you said you wouldn't call me that." Bone Saw moaned.

Eveypony laughed. Sludge looked around at his gang. He couldn't have been more proud. "Hahahaha! I guess the team is back then huh?" He asked. Everypony nodded.

"Yep. The team is finally assembled after all these years." Kitana said.

"I know..it's great aint it? So...is our first order of buisness still to get your kid?" Carbon asked.

Sludge nodded. "Yeah. Find him and kill him. The little bitch means nothin' to me anymore." Sludge shot.

"Then I got one question for you. Were are we gonna start? I mean..you do know where your kid went do you?" Carbon asked.

"...the kid must be in Canterlot right now. That's why the authorities are lookin' for me. He must of blabbed to the princess." Sludge explained.

"I see...so let's go over to Canterlot and skin the little shit alive then." Kitana suggested.

Carbon placed a hoove of Kitana's shoulder. "Whoa now calm down there Kit. There a number of reasons why that would be a bad idea." He stated. Kitana growled. "How so."

"Well for starters all of us in here are still wanted criminals. Infact, Sludge how long have you had your mane dyed in that color?" Carbon asked.

Sludge looked in a nearby mirror and examined himself. He examined his snow white coat first before examining his purple dyed mane. "Your right Carbon. Didn't his mane used to be black?" Acid asked. Sludge turned and nodded.

"That's right..I had this mane dyed ever since well...you guys know the story...so...how have you guys been able to get out without being seen?" He asked.

"Oh hun we tend to stick with..fashionable disguises. Why just last week we paid a visit to a wonderful boutique run by a white unicorn. She was nice to say the least." Kitana informed.

"Ponyville huh? My folks used to live there." Sludge said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Everypony turned their heads towards it. Bone Saw went up to it. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Manehatten authorities sir! Mind opening up? We have a few questions to ask you." Said the guard on the other side of the door.

"Shit. Everypony get downstairs. In the extra guest room downstairs there a hidden door that leads to a panic room I built a couple of years ago under the bed. Hide in it quick. Kitana babe. go get your disguise and fetch mine too." Bone Saw instructed.

"Ahem! Sir is everything okay in there!?" The guard on the other side called.

"Yes indeed. Just give me a minute!...you guys go now?"

Everypony save for Kitana did what they were told. Kitana went into a closet and pulled down a box. She opened it to reveal a yellow wig and a dark blue one. there were also a pair of decorated glasses inside that matched Kitana's coat and a brown fedora with a white and grey striped tie. Kitana grabbed the fedora and tie and threw them in Bone Saw's direction. "Put these on quick honey." She ordered. Bone saw grabbed them and proceeded to slip on his minor disquise.

"Thanks beautiful." He complemented.

He cleared his throat and opened the door. There stood two unicorn guards. One of them had light grey coat with red mane and the other had a green goat with light green mane. "How may I help you gentlemen today?" Bone Saw asked.

"Good day sir. My name is sergeant Hawkeye. This here is my partner corporal Light Stone. We are here to ask you a few questions." Said Sergeant Hawkeye.

"Well come on in gentlemen. Make yourself at home." Bone Saw suggested.

He invited the two guards in. "Thank you kindly." The sergeant thanked. Bone Saw smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome. So..let's here those questions huh?" He asked.

"Mhm. For the past couple of days we've been on the hunt for a Mr. Sludge Knight. We had orders from the princess to arrest him on sight once we found him but.." The Sergeant stopped.

"But..he's gone up and disappeared." Sludge finished.

Both the guards nodded. "Yes sir. for the last couple of days almost thirty guards have been in the city asking any pony citizens if they have seen him. Your house is located up here on this hill and it's very close to the forest making it easy for Sludge to hide in. We came to see if you've noticed anything out of the ordinary lately. Have you?" The sergeant asked.

"Hmmmm...not really sergeant. But if I do I promise to tell ya'." Bone Saw said.

"Perfect...well..I guess we'll be on our way out then seeing as to you seem to have it easy goin up here. But before I go I must inform you that under the princess orders me and my partner over here will be checking up on you guys on a daily bases." The sergeant informed.

"Well that's quite swell now. The wife will be happy to finally have company on the daily bases now huh? Hehehehehehe!"

Both Sergeant Hawkeye and Bone saw laughed. After the two guards left Bone saw gave the signal for the team to come out of hiding. "Holy shit. Sounds like we may have a problem on our hands." Acid stated.

"No shit. Now we got the fuckin' guards on our asses." Sludge replied.

Bone Saw started to remove his diguise. "Yeah this really turned out wrong didn't it?" He asked. Carbon walked up to Sludge.

"What are we gonna' do about this? The place wouldn't be much of a safe house if the guards kept knockin' at the door." He stated.

"What do you think we do. We're not gonna' go out killin' this time when we don't need to alright? We're gonna' think this through. Do you really wan't thirty troops on our asses once they find out two of their guards were slaughtered?" Sludge asked.

Carbon nodded, fully understanding the situation. "I get it." He said. Sludge smiled and patted his comrade on his shoulder.

"I gotta' question for rest of ya'. Carbon..Acid. How the hell have you guys been avoiding the guards up here anyway?" Sludge asked.

"Well...we haven't actually been outside for a while. You should probably know that the underworld has expanded to the size of Equestria itself." Carbon explained.

Acid walked up beside Carbon and wrapped his hoove around Carbons neck. He then pulled him in for a noogie. "Yeah buddy. Fuck Equestria. Who needs it when you got the underworld, A city of ponies just like us." Acid bragged. Carbon slowly removed Acid's hoove from around his neck.

"Yeah..I guess. Plus..my Marefriends down there so yeah." He said.

"Holy shit the kids already got a wife." Acids teased.

"MAREFRIEND!" Carbon yelled.

Acid raised his hooves in defense. "Okay okay I get it. takin' it slow and steady huh? That's cool." He replied. Carbon sighed.

"Any way..As I stated earlier going to Canterlot like this aint a good idea." He stated.

"I know what ya' mean. I already got a good solution. Were gonna' need a couple of scouts out there. Bone Saw and Kitana..you two are perfect for the job since you two are...masters of disquise."

Kitana smiled at Bone Saw. He looked at her in confusion. "Well now..I guess you get the extra pair of glasses I bought you pumkin." She cooed. Bone Saw growled.

"Oh yeah you mean the freakin' girly ones?" Bone Saw asked.

"Oh shut it you. I think they make you look handsome."

"...whatever. OH WAIT! Sludge I forgot to tell you this. Ever since our little seperation I've been busy lookin for...friends."

Sludge stared at Bone Saw in confusion. "Friends? Really?" He questioned. Bone Saw nodded.

"Yeah. You'll meet him soon enough. He's..outta' town at the moment." He informed.

"Oh. Well then..I can't wait. So..you two have your mission. Go to Canterlot tomorrow and find Dash Moonlight but don't kill him yet. Trust me. Just watch the little bastard like a hawk. When your done report back here." Sludge ordered.

"Yes sir. Oh wait wait wait! Before we stop at Canterlot we must go to Ponyville first. I hear they have the best bakery in town. You all KNOW how much I love bakeries!" Kitana exclaimed.

"Fine...but make sure you bring me back a lemon pie please. My wife you to give me those and they were the shit."

* * *

**And so end the best chapter I have probably ever written. Remember guys. I'm still looking for 4 villians. So anyone who is interested in seeing their villian in the story be sure to pm me the submissions k? Bye.**


	10. We're a couple now

**New Chapter**

**4 hours after Dash and Rainbow awaken...**

Rainbow Dash and I were over at Twilight house. We decided to stop there to invite her over to Rainbow's cloud home which I haven't actually seen yet. She agreed to the invitation. "Wow Rainbow what a honor. To be honest I thought you always lived on well..stray clouds." Twilight admitted. Rainbow Dash laughed at her comment.

"Really? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow Laughed.

"Don't worry Twilight I always thought the same thing." I replied.

Twilight giggled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I got it." I assured. As I was inches away from touching the door knob the door flew open faster then a rabbit running from a fox, slamming straight into my face.

"OH TWILIGHT!" Somepony called out in a sing song tune.

"...ow." I muffled through the door

Hmm let's see who do I know with that kind of energetic voice? Oh it's everyponies favorite pink pony herself.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA' BELIEVE THIS BUT I HAVE A NEEEEEW RECIPIE THAT YOU GUY'S HAVE GOT TO TRY OUT!" Pinkie Pie screamed with excitment.

"Whoa Pinkie calm down okay. We're on our way to Sugar Cube Corner's right now okay? Don't scream too much." Twilight told.

"Okay dokey lokey! Hey I know. I'll rush back over to the bakery and get everything ready. See you there!"

With that said Pinkie Pie bolted out of the library destined to make her to please her friends with the best cake recipie she had ever. Meanwhile I was beside trying to pry myself off of the door. "Let me help babe." Rainbow Dash said. Twiligh't raised an eyebrow. Rainbow Dash wrapped her hooves around my waist. She then proceeded to pull my waist towards her and with each pull my body arched off the door. I was really stuck to this thing like glue. Finally, with one good pull Rainbow managed to pry me off the door.

"Geez Twilight do you make your doors outta' super glue or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Sorry about that. Pinkie Pie get's kinda crazy when it comes to making new recipies. She really loves to show them off." Twilight explained.

"Yeah. Thanks Rainbow babe." I said, looking towards Rainbow Dash.

Again Twilight raised an eyebrow. Rainbow Dash flew over towards me and wrapped a hoove around my shoulder. She then gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "No prob baby doll." She replied. Twilight's eyes were now wide with confusion. I saw this and decided it was time for an explanation. "Oh Twi there's something we have to tell you." I said. Rainbow Dash and I were now holding hooves.

"O-okay." Twilight replied.

"Well..last night me and Rainbow had a game of tag and it turned into hide-and-seek and then she found me and then we were on a cloud and well...this happened." I explained as I held up both Rainbow Dash's hooves and mines.

Twilight gasped. "Wait you mean y-you and R-Rainbow are..are." "Yep. Me and Dash are..together." Rainbow Dash finished.

At that moment I didn't need to know how Twilight felt about all of this. The look on her face said it all. I gave her confused look. "Are..you okay..with this twilight?" I asked. Twilight looked at the ground and scratched her her arm with her other hoove. The look on her face was a well-to-be-honest look.

"I..uh..I don't know Dash." Twilight said.

"Huh?..what's wrong Twilight? aren't you happy for us?" I asked.

Twilight looked at me with a mixture of sadness and confusion. "Well Dash I..I want to be honest with you," Twilight began. Twilight averted her gaze towards her window that overlooked the streets of Ponyville. "It all seems soon for all of this and..it's happ-"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait Twilight! What do you mean it all seems so soon?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"I mean it's to soon for you to have a relationship now. I mean we just met Dash five days ago." Twilight stated.

Rainbow Dash stared firmly at Twilight. "So what. That doesn't mean I can't have a relationship." She stated. Now it was twilight's turn to return a stare of her own.

"But Rainbow..now is not an appropriate time for this."

Twilight turned to stare at me. "No offense Dash but you have to see how this is makes me a little nervous. As soon as you arrive in Ponyville all this crazy mess happens and now-"

"Twilight stop!" I interrupted.

"huh?..."

"I know the predicament I'm in right now okay. I understand that. But I can assure you that everything will be okay. I'll take care of Rainbow Dash I promise." I assured.

Twilight stared firmly at me. I returned the stare to show her that I would stick true to my word. "I..I..okay then. I can't say that I don't feel uneasy about this but..if it make you both happy then I trust you Dash." Twilight stated. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Thanks Twilight...come on...let's go to Sugar Cube Corners. Everyone is waiting for us there." I said.

* * *

**Sugar Cube Corners**

We had just arrived at Sugar Cube Corners. It was there I could no longer smell the refreshing scent of trees and flowers that bloomed around Ponyville. Instead the sweet and satisfying smell of warm delicious pastries and cakes filled the air. The smell was calling out to everypony including me. "Man Pinkie Pie must be baking something pretty amazing in there." I implied.

"Pinkie Pie always bakes the best cakes in town babe." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yeah...I know." I replied.

I watched as Twilight made her way into the bakery. I followed in after her accompanied by Rainbow. The scene was nothing out of the ordinary. the bakery was filled with happy-go-lucky customers just giddy over the wonderful pastries the bakery had to offer. I noticed that Pinkie Pie had been doing some minor decorating around to. The place was partially covered with yellow and orange streamers. I turned my head over towards the right to see Rarity and Fluttershy sitting at a small wooden table near a window. I nudged Rainbow and Twilight and pointed towards them. "Oh their here already. let's join them." Twilight suggested.

"Okay. you guys do that. I'm gonna' ask Mrs. Cake where Pinkie Pie is." Rainbow Dash replied.

With that said she zoomed up to the front of the counter. Twilight and I made our way towards the round wooden table were Rarity and Fluttershy were. Once they saw us they waved and said their hello's. "Great to see you guys again." I stated as I took my seat next to Fluttershy.

"It is ever so wonderful to see you as well Dash. My my your mane is looking ever so lovely today." Rarity complement.

"Oh thanks. I guess that swim in the lake sorta polished my mane a little. Hmm..go figure." I replied.

Just then, Rainbow Dash along with Pinkie Pie joined the table. Pinkie placed a plate on the table. A large orange and yellow cake was on the plate. A very sweet and succulent smell seemed to be coming from the cake. "Pinkie what kind cake is this? It smell incredible." I commented. Pinkie giggled.

"Oh it's my brand new recipie. I spent hours trying to perfect it and now it's finally ready. I call it "Lemon Day Surprise"." Pinkie Pie announced.

"...Lemon Day surpise?" I repeated.

"Yes silly. I made it for all of us. I hope you like it."

Pinkie Pie grabbed some paper plates and plastic forks and a plastic knife. She cut the cake into seven pieces and handed us each a piece. Rainbow Dash was the first to taste the cake. The look on her face was pure astonishment. "Pinkie..this cake is amazing!" She exclaimed. Rainbow Dash then scooped up her entire piece of cake and shoved it in her mouth. Pinkie Pie then started to clap.

"Oh goodie I knew you would like it." Pinkie Pie said.

"I like it a lot. Guys you gotta' try it." Rainbow suggested.

I looked at everypony at the table and shrugged. I picked up my fork and dug it into the cake. I then dug out a piece and slowly inserted into my mouth. When the cake hit my tounge my eyes grew wide. Rainbow Dash wasn't lying. "Holly mother of-..this cake is freakin' amazing!" I exclaimed. Twilight was the next to try the cake. She inserted the the cake into her mouth.

"Oh my. Pinkie this cake this is..it's amazing." Twilight commented.

"Thanks Twilight I'm super duper glad you like it." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Oh dear what an incredible taste. The sensation is so delightful." Rarity said.

Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves. "Well as I said before I'm super super SUPER happy you guys love the cake." She said. Soon afterwards Applejack and Pinkie Pie started to engage in conversation. As they did so I noticed that Fluttershy was lookikg at her empty plate. I could tell she was probably deep in thought. I tapped her on her shoulder. This caused her to emit a small squeak. I jumped back a little thinking that I might have hurt her some how.

"Uh..you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine Dash." Fluttershy replied.

"You sure? All I did was poke you and you squeaked."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "It's just the way I am Dash. There's nothing to worry about okay?" She said. I smiled at her.

"You got it FS." I said.

"Uh..f..s?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. It's the new nickname I have for all of you. Your's is FS cause It stands for Fluttershy." I explained.

"Oh..ok."

Fluttershy played with her hooves and looked at her empty plate again. I patted her on her shoulder. "Don't worry I think FS is a nickname for you." I said.

"Thank you Dash." Fluttershy said before turning around to blush ferociously.

As I turned to see if Pinkie Pie and Applejack were talking Somepony placed they're hooves over my eyes. At that moment I already knew who it was. "Okay Rainbow I get your game." I said. Feeling playful, I decided to reach in back of me to tickle Rainbow. I found her soft belly and decided to rub my hooves on it. I heard a giggle and soon enough Rainbow Dash moved her hooves away from my eyes. Instead she wrapped them arrived my neck.

"Hey guys Me and Dash have something to tell you." Rainbow Dash announced.

"Really? What is it dear?" Rarity asked.

"Hold on..we want you guys to guess first." I said.

Everypony except for Twilight had grew a quizzical look. "Hmmm..Are you throwing a party in the ocean!?" Pinkie asked. I gave her a blank stare.

"Uh...no?" I replied akwardly.

"Are you going to dy your mane a different color?" Rarity asked.

"No it-...wait I thought you liked my mane?" I asked.

"Well I must say it does need a little touch up dear. I think it should be moon white instead of snow white."

I growled under my breath at Rarity's statement. "Anypony else wanna' guess?" I asked in a low growl. I looked at Applejack to see if she wanted to take a crack at it but she was to busy eating her second piece of cake that Pinkie Pie had givin her. I then turned to Twilight who was staring firmly down at the table.

"Hmm nopony? Okay then. Babe you ready to tell them?" I asked, looking up at Rainbow Dash

"Babe?" Applejack asked quizzically.

Rainbow Dash nuzzled her head into my mane and kissed me. "Yeah. Guys listen. Me and Dash are well...together now. You know..as a couple." Rainbow Dash announced. Rarity and Pinkie Pie gasped in shock. Applejack spit out her cake, sending globs of slobbery pieces of it flying at Twilight's face. Boy did Twilight look unhappy.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked.

"Me and Dash are a couple now. We're dating." Rainbow Dash restated.

"Darling w-when did this happen?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow slightly tightened her hooves around my neck. My wings began to stretch back a little so that both Rainbow Dash and my wings tip were touching. "Well let's just say it was a cool night and there was this game we played called tag and this game called tag turned into another game called hide-and-seek and lets just say after that a few couple of things happened and we went for a swim and we kissed an-"

"YOU TWO KISSED!?" Pinkie Pie yelled, startling Fluttershy.

"Ouch my ears and yes we kissed. Sorry we left that out at the tree house Twi." Rainbow Dash apologized.

"I can't believe you two are already dating. I mean I was aware that you two had become good friends but I would have never guessed you two would go steady." Rarity stated.

I chuckled a bit. "Well isn't love a crazy thing?" I asked.

"Yeah I reckon." Applejack said.

"Oh wait I almost forgot. I never really showed you guys my cloud home in Cloudsdale so I'm inviting you guys now." Rainbow explained.

"Cloud home? Rainbow dear I always thought you just slept on random clouds." Rarity implied.

Rainbow moaned. "Nooo I don't. Your just like Twilight." Rainbow complained. I chuckled. I then got up from my seat and tickled Rainbow under her chin. She released her hold on my neck and we both shared a deep kiss. The kiss lasted ten seconds and after that we just stared at each other.

"You ready to go?" I asked Rainbow.

"Yeah. Guys you ready to hit the sky?" Rainbow Dash asked everypony.

Pinkie was jumping up and down like a mad rabbit. "Coooool we're going to Rainbow Dash's house for a super fun party!" She exclaimed.

"Uh...I guess so." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Okay well I plum guess we should go get the blimp then huh?" Applejack asked.

"I'll take care of that." Twilight stated.

"Excellent," I said. I walked over towards the counter where Mrs. Cake was standing. "Here's a tip Mrs. Cake. Thanks for the service." I handed Mrs. cake the bit of change I had left. She took it and smiled at me.

"Your quite welcome dear. You and your friends come back any time." Mrs. Cake said.

"Okay. Yo Rainbow babe. are you guys ready?" I asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded at me. "Yeah. Come on everypony lets roll out." Rainbow Dash ordered.

* * *

**Another chapter down and out. Oh and guys don't forget to review. I would actually appreciate that A LOT! Thanks :) See you guys next time and REMEMBER!...review please and spread the story around to yer friends. Pikimena Diane Pie demands it.**


	11. Hot n' Heavy

**New Chapter. By the way this chapter may get a little hot and heavy if you know what I mean. Don't worry though it get's slightly hot and heavy. I promise.**

* * *

**Cloudsdale**

Me and the gang had just arrived at Cloudsdale. The scene of the town was filled with many pegasi engaging in conversation and many pegasi fillies playing in the cloud streets. I was honestly amazed at the scene. "Wow babe I never knew cloudsdale was so..so-" "Incredible?" Rainbow Dash finished. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. So incredible. Don't you guys agree?" I asked, looking back at the rest of the mane six.

"I gotta' say it does look really cool up here." Twilight commented.

I looked over at Pinkie pie who seemed to be having a load of fun bouncing wildly on the cloud platform. "This..is..so..FUN!" She shouted while bouncing. I chuckled and shook my head slightly. Good old Pinkie Pie. I looked pass Pinkie pie noticing that Fluttershy seemed to be shaking on the spot. I walked over to her and placed a hoove on her shoulder. She let out a small "eep" before covering her face in her mane.

"FS you okay? Your shaking alot." I said.

"Y-y-yes I'm fine." Fluttershy replied nervously.

"You sure now?"

Fluttershy nodded and smiled at me. I gave her a suspicious look. "Look see I'm fine. I'm not shaking anymore." She said. The upperpart of her body stopped shaking. However, her legs were a different story.

"FS are you afraid of something here?" I asked.

"What!? Me!? Don't be silly Dash I'm perfectly fine up here. Honest." Fluttershy tried to convince.

I wasn't buying it. somehow I could tell Fluttershy wasn't telling the truth and judging by her facial expression she could scenes I wasn't buying it either. I gave her a slightly firm look. She then let out a small sigh. "Okay okay I'll tell the truth," she began. Before she began to talk I looked back to see if Rainbow Dash and the rest of the gang were still there. I then turned back to Fluttershy "When I was young filly. I went to flight school here. I was extremely nervous and when it was my turn to fly. I failed at it." I looked at her with a slightly saddend look.

"Really? Well..it's okay now isn't it FS? You seem like the perfect fly-"

"No it's not okay Dash. It never was okay." Fluttershy said

I noticed that tears were streaming down her face. "When I failed the flight test..everypony made fun of me constantly. They called me..Fluttershy. Ever since that day I was so embarrassed that I don't fly that much anymore and when I do I-I." She tried to explained. I placed a hoove on her shoulder again.

"So...that's how you got your name?" I asked.

Fluttershy nodded before placing a hoove over her face. She began to cry quietly into her hoove. I gently put my hoove on top of hers and slowly brought it down to reveal her face. "Don't cry FS. Everything is okay now." I assured. She looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"What d-do y-you mean everything is okay?" Fluttershy cried quietly.

"I mean everything is okay now. You may not think your a good flyer but..but I know that you are. Deep down you know you want to be a good flyer and you are. I know you are." I explained.

Fluttershy looked at me with the same stare. More tears started streaming down her face. "But how? I-I just ca-"

"yes you can girl. You gotta' believe and trust yourself." I interrupted.

I reached up and began to wipe the tears off od Fluttershy's face. I smiled at her. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling far off in the distance. "Babe you okay over there!? Let's get a move on already you want to see my house or not!?" Rainbow Dash called.

"I'll be over there in a minute!" I yelled.

I looked at Fluttershy and took her hoove in mines. "Come on FS. Their all waiting for us." I said.

"O-ok." Fluttershy replied quietly.

I was completely oblivious to Fluttershy blushing as I began to pull her over towards the rest of the gang. "Dash?" Flutershy said.

"Hmm?"

"About what you said..believing in me and knowing I could be a good flyer? Thank you." Fluttershy thanked.

"No problem. What are best friends for am I right? hehehe." I replied.

Fluttershy blushed intensly. "_We're...best friends?_" She thoughtbefore smiling at me sweetly. Finally we manage to catch up with the group.

"Boy you guys sure took yer' sweet time gettin' here." Applejack said.

"Yeah sorry about that." I replied.

The gang continued to follow Rainbow Dash through the cloudy streets of Cloudsdale until they stopped at a large cloud home. Rainbow Dash flew in front of it and looked down at us. "This is it guys. We're here." She said.

"Come on let's see the inside already." Applejack replied.

"Whatever you say." Rainbow Dash responded.

She flew down to open the doors to her cloud home. When she opened the door a gust of cool air came flying out and smacking everypony in the face. Rainbow Dash flew in and signaled for the rest to follow. "Ok everypony welcome to my cloud home." She said as she flew around the room. The inside of her cloud home looked like the inside of any other home. Nice looking living room and kitchen. The upstair consisted of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The hallway however was littered in Wonderbolt posters. While everypony else was checking out each part of the house Rainbow Dash and I had stepped out of the house for a minute to talk.

"Sooo how do you like it baby doll?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a really nice house. It reminds me of the one I used to live in before me and the old man moved into the apartments." I replied.

"Really? Well the apartments couldn't have been all that bad."

I shook my head. "No they were pretty lame babe. Trust me." I said. Rainbow Dash nuzzled my chin.

"Your whole life seemed like a living hell." Rainbow Dash cooed.

"Well it was. Anyway let's change the subject. Do you think they have nice houses for me up here for me to buy? I mean I know I don't have much money yet but I can find a job that pays well and-"

I was interrupted by Rainbow Dash placing a playfull kiss over my lips. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Baby doll what are you talking about? You already got a home." Rainbow Dash informed while pointing to her house. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You...you mean you waant me to live h-here with you?" I asked in shock.

"Mhm." Rainbow hummed.

"Babe I-I don't know what to say."

Rainbow Dash giggled. "How about a "Thank you babe" or a "Wow babe your so in credible. I love you so much" huh? Did I leave out anything?" She asked. I chuckled. Suddenly I began to feel a little playful. I began poking Rainbow on her side. Doing this resulted in her letting out a small squeak. I laughed at this.

"Did you just squeak. Hehehehehehe! Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in Equestria actually sque-"

"Oh yeah well take some of this." Rainbow Dash interrupted, poking me in my stomach.

I began to laugh at the tickling sensation she was delivering me. Pretty soon I was laughing so hard I rolled on my back, leaving my stomach more exposed. I looked at Rainbow and smiled mischievously. "How about we take this inside little lady?" I asked, applying a bit of sexiness to my tone of voice. Rainbow Dash threw me a slightly seductive look.

"Your on." Was her only response.

"Hmph. Right this way then." I said.

I scooped Rainbow Dash up in my arms and flew us inside the house and up the stairs into the guess room. I dropped her on the cloud bed and immediately she began poking my sensetive stomach. I rolled back laughing on the bed. Rainbow Dash began to straddle me and tickle my soft underbelly. The tears rushed out of my eyes. "OKAY OKAY STOP I GIVE HAHAHA I GIVE HAHAHA!" I laughed. Rainbow Dash wasn't done with me yet.

"Oh no way. I'm not done with you yet boy." She replied with a sly smile.

She stopped tickling me and leaned down over me. I watched as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Her head got closer and closer to mines by the second. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips slightly. I began to wait for Rainbow Dash's head to reach mines. Our lips were nearly inches apart until I heard multiple gasps. Rainbow Dash and I shot our heads up quickly. There standing in the doorway were the rest of the mane six. They were looking at us with horrified expressions. My face turned bright red. They must have came runnin' when I made all the ruckus. "Oh..my dear." Rarity whispered into her hooves that covered her mouth. Rainbow Dash and I turned and looked at each other. I then turned to look at The rest of the gang.

"T-This isn't what it looks like I swear." I tried to convince.

"M-maybe we outta' head out ya'll." Applejack recommended.

The rest of the mane six nodded. "Good idea Applejack. Let's get going everypony." Rarity ordered. With that said, evepony zoomed out of the house and back into their blimp, leaving me and Rainbow Dash alone to think about what the heck just happened. After a while Rainbow Dash grew another sly smile. She gently started stroking my cheeks with her hooves.

"Hey..we're alone now." She whispered.

"Hehehe..I see now. Wanna' pick were we left off?" I asked.

"Let's get do it."

With that said, Rainbow Dash tackled me in a hug. Our lips connected as she hugged me. "I love you." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"I love you too babe." I whispered back.

We both continued our make-out session. Feeling playful yet again, I poked Rainbow Dash's side. This caused her to let out a small squeak whilst kissing me. At that point I was waiting for her to respond with a poke of her own. It never came. Instead, Rainbow Dash moved her hooves up my body and wrapped them around my neck. I wrapped my hooves around her perfect waist. Suddenly, our make- out session instensified. Rainbow Dash pressed her lips tighter againts mines. I did the same. The both of us started breathing slightly heavier with each moment the kiss went on. But then things were getting a little out of control. As our kissing went on, Rainbow Dash started moving her lips down cheek and chin. I was confused at what she was doing. Her lips then met my neck. She started kissing it passionately. As she did this I could here her heavy breathing. She unwrapped her hooves from my neck and used them to caress my cheeks. "_This is started to get...a little weird._" I thought. I reached my hoove out to gently touch Rainbow Dash's back. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash began to move her lips down my neck and..towards my chest. "Woah Rainbow wait!" I yelled. I shot my body up from underneath Rainbow.

"Rainbow I-I don't-"

I stopped as Rainbow lifted her head up slowly. She stared blankly at me. The stare she gave me told it all. Her eyes were filled with deep lust. I blushed at this but I knew that this wasn't right. I gently grabbed Rainbow's shoulder. "Rainbow. Rainbow listen! You in there!?" I yelled in her face.

"H-huh!? What's wrong baby doll?" Rainbow sweetly moaned.

"Rainbow I-I'm not ready for this yet. YOUR not ready for this yet. Let's slow down okay?" I asked.

"What are you talk-"

Rainbow Dash stopped mid-sentence as she looked down to see her light lip marks on my neck and chest. Not only that, her hooves were placed gently on my chest as well. "*gasp* What the hay?" Rainbow whispered as she backed away from me.

"We almost...we almost over did it there." I muttered.

"Baby doll I-I'm sorry it's just that. It was good." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Good?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah it's just..the kiss felt so amazing. It felt so different then the last time I-I felt a spark," Rainbow Dash explained. "And when you poked my side it..it triggered something in my mind. The more we kissed..the more I got into it it just felt so amazing and I just felt like I wanted to attack you and-" Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide as she realised what she just said. I looked at her with my mouth slightly opened. I got closer to Rainbow and held her hoove.

"Babe I think we should ease up on the kissing okay? What if things get REALLY out of control?" I asked.

"Yeah...of course baby doll." Rainbow Dash agreed.

With that said, I leaned forward and kissed rainbow dash on her cheek, causing her to blush. The both of us leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I smiled to myself. "Hehehe. Hard to belive I'm gonna' be living here with my dream girl." I admitted. Rainbow Dash threw me a confusing stare.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked.

"I don't know it's just. Despite all the bad things going on right now I actually benefit from it. I got to go places, I got to meet new ponies, I got new friends and...I scored the best girl of my dreams." I replied, smiling at Rainbow.

"Aaw baby doll. I'm glad I scored the best stallion ever. One that will make sure I'm always happy."

Rainbow Dash scooted towards me to give me a kiss on my cheek. After that we both lyed there in silents for a minute. "I have a question." I said.

"What's that baby doll?" Rainbow Dashed replied.

"How are we gonna' explain this the Twilight and the others?"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Now I gotta' say I know it was getting sorta' outta hand there but atleast it didn't get fully outta hand right? Anyway next chapter will be up soon. and I saw mlp this morning and guess what. DISCORD IS A GOOD GUY NOW! Sorry for those who haven't seen the show yet. Oh and plus I'm still taking submissions for new villians so please be sure to submit them. Thanks and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Celestia demands it!**


	12. Mission Start

**New chapter**

Kitana and Bone Saw had finally arrived in Ponyville train station via train. However they were sporting new disquises. Bone saw had dyed his mane and tail red and kitana dyed hers purple. Bone saw was sporting a brown lether jacket and was wearing black sunglasses. Kitana new disquise consisted of regular glasses and a yellow sun hat. Her outfit was casual. She wore a long cream dress which had black sun and moon patterns on it and unusual black high heeled shoes. Kitana was always sort of a fashion queen herself. Bone Saw looked at the shoes and shook his head. "I see you brought your knife shoes along with ya babe." He noticed. Kitana giggled.

"I do what I can to look fashionable dear." She replied.

"Knife shoes are fashionable?" Bone Saw asked.

"They are if you wanna' make a quick kill. The light blades embedded inside of the heels are fast and swift."

Bone Saw shrugged. "Whatever works for you baby." He said. The two walked out of the train station and into the streets of Ponyville. Kitana rougly grabbed Bone Saw by his arm and pointed at a building off in the distance.

"Look all the way over there. Do you see it?" She asked.

"See what babe?" Bone replied.

"That's it. Sugar Cube Corners! My dream will finally come true!"

"Babe in case you hadn't realized we're in the middle of a mission he-"

Before Bone saw could finish his pastry crazy wife dragged him towards The bakery. "Holy hell woman!" He yeld. Kitana continued to drag Bone Saw. The two burst into the bakery. Everypony stared at them for a second before continuing on with their own buisness. Kitana looked around the bakery before being dragged off by the sweet smell of cake. The smell was coming from the counter where a marvelous vanilla cake with sprinkles was being displayed in a glass case. Kitana eyed the cake as if it were a rainbow diamond. She looked at the cake and then turned to the employee behind the counter who was also starring at the cake with the same expression.

"Oh excuse me deary! This cake looks absolutely fantastic." Kitana commented.

"Oh I know. I worked super duper looper hard on it for when my friends come back for a visit." Said the energetic pony behind the counter.

Kitana could see that the pony was a pink earth pony with light pink fur with a slightly darker pink mane. Her cutie mark was a trio of balloons. Bone Saw walked up to the counter and poked his wife on her shoulder. "Are you done gettin' your food yet girl?" He asked. Kitana shrugged.

"No. I was actually really interested in this cake but it seems it's on reserve for some lucky ponies." She said with a saddened tone.

"Why don't you get a donut or something? In case you forgot baby doll we got some buisness to take care of remember?" Bone Saw reminded.

"Fine. Excuse me deary quick question. What's the most delicious most flavor-tastic sweat you have here?"

The pink pony raised her hoove to her chin and gave a quizzical look. Suddenly a light bulb appeard over her head. She dashed away from the counter at quick speed. Bone Saw and Kitana looked at each other. The pink pony then returned back to the counter with a plate of her most famous cake to date. "Here you go ma'am. I call it.."lemon Surprise". It's really really REALLY good." She said as she handed Kitana the cake.

"Thank you deary." Kitana thanked.

"Hehehe please mrs you can call me Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Hmmm Pinkie Pie? Quite a lovely yet..familiar name. Thank you Pinkie Pie for the cake."

Pinkie Pie smiled and took the cake back to place it in a decorated box. She handed the box back to Kitana. "There. It's for the go!" Pinkie pie said. Kitana smiled at Pinkie pie.

"Thank you sweetheart." Kitana said.

"Ugh we ready yet?" Bone Saw groaned.

"Yep. Let's go go goo." Kitana replied in a sing song tone.

The couple left the bakery and stopped in the center of the town were there was a large wooden directory. "Can't believe your here eatin' cake when we're supposed to be in Canterlot trackin' down Knight's son." Bone Saw complained. Kitana looked at bone Saw with puppy dog eyes.

"I know sweety but when was the last time we've left Manehatten then again been on vacation?" She asked.

"I thought we went to Las Pegasus last year." Bone Saw said.

"But that was boooring dear. I want a vacation with excitement not a place filled with a bunch og sweaty gambly pegasuses." Kitana complained.

"...well then..."

Kitana then went over and kissed Bone. " Don't worry. I bet this mission will be easy oka-" "My my my I have never seen such a stylish wardrobe." A pony interupted from behind. Kitana looked in back of her to see a white unicorn with drop-dead gorgeous purple mane. Her cutie mark was diamond.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry miss. My name is Rarity and I couldn't help but admire your ever so lovely attire." She said. She began to feel on Kitana's cream dress. Kitana couldn't help but smile and blush.

"You really love this cream dress? W-why thank you deary. I try my best to look glorious." Kitana replied, posing for Rarity.

"Really? Well it appears you and I share common traits in fashion miss..."

"Oh please dear call me Kit- I mean..glitter..SHINE! Yes call me Glitter Shine. This here is my wonderful husband Cloud Kisser." Kitana lied.

Rarity stared at Bone; He smiled at her slightly nervous that Rarity wouldn't believe Kitana's lie. Rarity walked over to Bone Saw and extended her hand. "It is quite wonderful to meet you and your wife Mr. Cloud. She and I seem to have something in common." She stated. Bone Saw reached out with his hoove and shook Rarity's hoove.

"Yeah she and almost everyone in Equestria seem to share have things in common hehehehehe." He joked, earning a laugh from Rarity as well.

"Well that is good. By the way dear you must tell me where you did your shopping. I ESPECIALLY want to know where you got those beautiful shoes." Rarity said.

excited that she basically made a friend who's shares the same fashion sense as her; Kitana took Rarity's hooves in hers. " Oh deary I shop at the womens botique in Manehatten. You and I must go there sometime." She suggested. Rarity smiled at this.

"Oh manehatten is wonderful. But you should see my boutique here in Ponyville." Rarity replied.

"Oh my dear..YOOUU own a boutique!? I would be delighted to come...but sadly not today. Me and my husband are actually on a job right now and we'll be leaving for Canterlot soon. We'll be staying there for quite some time." Kitana stated.

"Canterlot? Why didn't you say so. I'm on my way there to meet up with some very wealthy ponies myself. Say would you care to come with? I'm sure they would adore your fashion sense Glitter."

Kitana gasped. "I would love to come deary. Come on honey. Were going to Canterlot right now." She stated.

"Ugh finally." Bone Saw groaned.

With that said; the three walked off towards the train station.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's cloud home**

I had woken up from a long and peaceful nap. I could smell something burning and knew it was coming from downstairs. I groggily got up from the cloud bed and wandered downstairs. I could see there was a bit of smoke coming from the kitchen area. I peaked my head in to see something I thought I wouldn't actually see. Rainbow Dash was cooking something on her stove. That wasn't the only funny thing. I could see that she was wearing a pink apron. I shit you not! A PINK APRON! Felling a little playful, I slowly glided into the kitchen while her back was turned towards me.

"Hey angel!" I exclaimed.

"WOAH! BABY DOLL DON'T DO THAT!" Rainbow yelled.

"I'm sorry babe I couldn't help it. HAHAHA!"

Rainbow Dash sighed and went back to..burning whatever she was burning. I snaked my hooves around Rainbow's waist. This made her giggle as she contiued to cook on the stove. I noticed that she was actually grilling a sandwitch the old fashion way. I smiled at the sight of this. "Who's the sandwitch for babe?" I asked in a low tone. Rainbow casted me a side smile.

"Guess." She said.

"Twilight?" I replied.

"Nope."

"Hmmmmmm. You?"

"Getting warmer."

Rainbow Dash began rubbing my chin. Then it hit me. "Oooooooh. Wow thanks babe." I thanked, realizing that the sandwitch was ment for me.

"Your welcome baby. I got to admit though this is actually my first time cooking for anypony so you better enjoy. I even put on this apron just for you." Rainbow Dash stated.

"And it is a really great apron babe. So um..what are we doing today?" I asked.

Rainbow Dash turned towards me and kissed me gently on my lips. "Well first we gotta' meet Rarity and Fluttershy at Canterlot. Then...then we come back home and relax." She said. I flew into the living and sat on a very comfy cloud couch.

"What's going on in Canterlot?" I asked.

"Ugh Rarity want's us to attend some fashion show with those rich snobby jerks. She even says we need to..ugh...dress nice." Rainbow Dash growled.

"Hmm well I have no problem with dressing nice." I replied.

"Well..it's not that I hate it but I find it kinda' annoying. Do I have to start dressing up for EVERY show or party I go to?"

I chuckled a bit. "Well I wouldn't know. I've never been to any real show or parties." I said.

"You poor boy." Rainbow said sarcastically.

"Hehehehe!"

"Anyway..I'm gonna go get ready. You wait down here." Rainbow Dash instructed.

"Sure babe."

Rainbow Dash took off upstairs towards her room. I glided over towards a nearby window and viewed the scene before me. Again just a bunch of stallions and mares communicating with each other while their little fillies play. I smiled at the sight of this as I began to think about the slightest chance that Rainbow Dash and I...could one day have a child together. Maybe even more. Suddenly, I felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked back to see Rainbow Dash with combed hair and...lip stick? "Uuuuhhhhh?" Was all I could say. Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Rarity said it was necessary." She growled.

"I think you look cute babe." I replied.

"*sigh*..really sweetheart?" Rainbow Dash asked with an innocent sweet tone.

"Yeah."

Rainbow Dash placed her lips gently over mines. For a quick minute we shared a passionate kiss. Are lips departed away from each other leaving us both satisfied and smiling. "Come on..we can't keep Rarity waiting." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sure..let's go." I replied.

**Canterlot**

Rarity, Kitana and Bone Sawhad arrived in Canterlot just in time for the show. As soon as they got off the train Rarity was greeted by a couple of fancy dressed ponies. "Hello Rarity darling." One of the ponies said.

"Why hello Sparkle Dust. It's lovely to see you again." Rarity replied.

"Why thank you dear. I missed you ever so much. I haven't seen you in a while sin-..oh..my..work look at that dazzeling dress." Sparkle Dustadmired.

She galloped over towards Kitana and begean inspecting her dress. Kitana blushed slightly. "Why dear this is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. The creativity it's too remarkable to just ignore." Sparkle complemented.

"Oh why thank you so much. I try my absolute best to look dazzling." Kitana replied.

"And dazzling you look indeed." Replied a male pony wearing a tuxedo and gold monocle.

"Who might you be?" Kitana asked.

The fancy stallion walked over to kitana and lifted her hoove. he kissed it gently. Bone Saw growled at this. The fancy stallion looked into Kitana's eyes. "Hello there miss. Let me introduce myself. My name is Charming Rose. I'm actually the fifth captain of the Equestrian royal guards." Charming explained. Kitana gulped.

"A captain huh? Very fitting for a stallion such as you." Kitana replied.

"You look like some regular fancy party pretty boy to me." Bone Saw added in.

Kitana elbowed him quitely in his gut. Charming chuckled and walked over to Bone Saw. "Well now who might this very casual dressed stallion be?" Charming asked. Bone Saw growled.

"The name is Bo-..*sigh*..Cloud kisser. This one here is my wife Glitter Shine." Bone Saw introduced.

"Hmmm well it's quite an honor to meet such a stallion who is married to a dazzling woman such as her." Charming stated.

He extended his hoove out. Bone Saw looked at it and extended his hoove out as well to meet Charming's hoove. The two shook hooves. Charming took out his pocket watch to observe the time. "Oh dear look at the time. Sparkle Dust my love we best be going. Come along lady rarity...and lady Glitter Shine." He inviteted.

"On our way dear. Hmmm I guess Rainbow Dash is running late today." rarity stated.

"A friend of yours?" Kitana asked.

"Oh yes indeed."

Bone Saw yawned out of bordem. "Hey Baby. I'm gonna' go look for a descent bar around here." Bone Saw said.

"Your not coming to watch the show?" Kitana asked.

"Nope. I don't wanna' look at no girly girlish girls in girly girlish dresses."

kitana kisses Bone Saw on his cheek. "Okay honey see you then." She said. And the group of fancy ponies walked off towards the show leaving Bone Saw to himself to search for a bar filled with intoxicating refreshments.

"_Dammit i can't believe she's forgotten about the mission already._" Bone Saw thought.

He began walking around Canterlot, searching for the bar he desperately wanted to find. "Damn...no fuckin' bar in this town full of fancy pricks." He growled. Suddenly, somepony bumped into Bone Saw causing him to stagger a bit. Bone Saw looked in back of him with anger in his eyes. There in back of him was a cyan pegasus with combed rainbow mane. It was none other than Rainbow Dash

"Uh hehehe..sorry sir me and my coltfriend are kinda in a rush to the fashion show." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Hmph..well watch where your goin' girl." Bone Saw advised.

"Will do sir. Come on Dash baby were gonna' be late!" Rainbow Called out.

Bone Saw's ears pricked up. "_Dash?...Wait a minute ._" He thought.

"Here I come babe!" Dash called out.

Bone Saw turned his attention in the direction of the male voice he heard. There he saw a yellow pegasus with snow white mane. He had some scars on his body as well. Bone Saw took a picture out of his jacket pocket and examined it. The picture was of Dash Moonlight himself. Bone switched his attention from the picture to dash himself multiple times before confirming that his judgment was right. "It's him..it's Sludges kid. Dash Moonlight's fuckin' here." Bone Saw said. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes on Dash and charged towards him with smoke commin out of his nose.

* * *

**sorry for the wait guys but I got some news. Due to a very important talk i had with my girlfriend and friends. *sigh*..I've decided to work on "love found at long last" AFTER "My Rainbow Moonlight" is done. I'll go into more detail next chapter but till then. see ya.**


	13. Bone Saw's strikes

**New Chapter**

Bone Saw charged towards me while my back was turned towards him. A crowd of running ponies came from the opposite direction; seperating me and Bone Saw. Bone Saw growled in frustration. Suddenly, something popped into his mind. "_Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be monitoring the boy not tryn'a kill em'. Shit Sludge I really got work cut out for me now. I gotta' let Kitana know the boy's here._" Bone Saw thought. He rolled back his jacket sleeve to reveal a strange looking watch with a little red button and to knobs at the side. He brought his wrist up towards his mouth. "Sludge. Yo sludge can you hear me throught this crappy fuckin' thing?" Bone Saw asked. The watch let out a static noise followed by a screech. The noise attracted the attention of some ponies around him. Just as Bone was about to cover up his watch a voice was heard. It appeared to be coming through the watch. "_Yo Bone brother what's your status?" _Sludge's voice said came through watch.

"I found your son. Then I lost em'" Sludge stated.

"_Shit man. Find em' and once you do...deal with him the way only Bone Saw knows how._" Sludge ordered.

Bone Saw chuckled. "Well well well now. What made you change your mind brother?" Bone asked.

"Well I've been talkin' with Acid and we both came to an agreement that the faster we get rid of Dash then the better."

"Alrighty then. I'll take care of it." Bone Saw replied."

"Cool"

* * *

**Manehattan: Bone Saw and Kitana's house**

Sludge and Carbon had finished setting up things in the basement of the house. Maps of seperate lands of Equestria filled the walls. Sludge had also finished bringing in the last of the Equipment. "There we go now. That's the last of it." He said, wiping the sweat off his head. Carbon walked over to him.

"Hey Sludge? I've been thinking...alot." He shared.

"Well that's a shock." Sludge joked.

"Ha ha your funny asshole. Anyway, it seems highly inpossible for us to take over Equestria by ourselves I mean..look at the facts here." Carbon went on.

Sludge looked at him in confusion. "And what facts are we talkin' about hear boy?" He asked. Carbon walked over to one of the maps posted on the wall. This map was the map of Canterlot.

"Sludge you and your boy are famous now. The news paper from last week said it all. The princess pretty much knows your boy now. If he died then that would make things harder for us." Carbon explained.

"Really now...go on." Sludge insisted.

"Knowing that us, the threat, is still on the loose Celestia would have triple the guards stationed at every corner of Equestria. No doubt she'll also send her best boys out to find us. The fucking S.O.U's."

Sludge growled. "S.O.U's DAMN!...I forgot all about those guys. No dobt they will complicate things. I gotta' tell Bone there's been a fucking change of plans...again." He said as he lifted his hoove up to his mouth.

**Canterlot**

I looked around for Rainbow Dash but couldn't find her anywhere. I lost her in the crowd. "Geez everypony sure is in a hurry. Hell so am I." I said to myself. I looked left and right for Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, I heard someone whistle of in the distance. I looked over to see Rainbow Dash waving at me. She was standing in front of a large purple and yellow building. I smiled at her and made my way over towards her, unbeknownts to me that Sludge was ten feet away from me. He looked left and right to make sure nopony was looking at him. He took out what appeared to be a black six inch blade knife with a leather handle. he slipped the knife into the sleeve of his jacket.

"_ Hehehe good thing I rigged this jacket with spring sleeves._" He thought.

I made my way over to Rainbow Dash. "This is the place I guess." She said. I put my face up againts the glass door. i looked inside and saw a bunch of ponies siting in what appeared to be purple pews with golden or decorated rims. The ponies inside were dressed nice and fancy. At least ten rows of pews were located on the sides of the room just like a church has there pews. In the middle of the room was a large yellow runway that lead to the back of the room. I had no doubt about it that this was indeed the place. I looked at Rainbow Dash and nodded.

"Yep. Let's head in and find Rarity." I said.

"Cool. Let's get this over with. I can't stand having my mane like this. Don't even get me started on the lip-stick." Rainbow Replied.

Me and Rainbow walked into the building. Almost immediately we were stopped by a very tall pony wearing a tuxedo and top hat. He also had a monocle. He was standing behind a large podium that had a book on it. "Uh hello? scuse' me sir?" I said. The earth pony looked down at me.

"Well now what do we have here. Are you two here to see the show?" The earth pony asked.

"Uh yes sir." I replied.

"Very well." Said the earth pony.

He adjusted his monocle and opened the book that was on the counter. "What are your names?" He asked.

"My name is Dash Moonlight. This is my marefriend Rainbow dash." I told.

"Dash Moonlight and Rainbow Dash? Well well well now you two are on the V.I.P list requested by miss Rarity." The earth pony explained.

I looked back at Rainbow Dash. "Wow she put us on the list. cool!" I said. The eart pony left his podium and began to walk away. He then stopped and looked back at us.

"This way please." he said.

"Uh..let's go babe I guess." Rainbow Dash said.

She took me by my hoove and glided towards the earth pony. I started gliding after her. The earth pony stopped at the first row of pews. This row had atleast ten ponies sitting on it. At the end of the row I could see Rarity. "Hey..hey Rarity." I called quietly. Rarity turned towards me and waved. The earth pony pointed us to our spots that was at the end of the pews were Rarity was. Me and rainbow Dash scooted in until we were right next to Raity.

"Hey Rar. Sorry if we were late." rainbow Dash apologized.

"That's okay Rainbow dear. In all honesty I didn't even realize you two hadn't shown up yet. I was busy talking to my new friend Glitter Shine." rarity explained.

"Glitter Shine?" Rainbow dash asked quizzically

"Why yes. Oh Glitter Shine dear. I would like you to meet my friends."

Rarity tapped kitana on her shoulder. Kitana was talking with a couple other ponies. Again rarity tapped her. Kitana turned around to face rarity. "Yes Rarity dear?" Kitana responded. Rarity then pointed at me and Rainbow Dash.

"Dear I would like for you to meet my friend Rainbow Dash and Dash Moonlight." Rarity said.

"hello." Me and Rainbow Dash said simultaneously.

Kitana stuck her hoove out. Rainbow Dash's hoove met hers. The two shook hooves and Kitana moved her hoove towards me. "It's nice to meet you Rainbow Dash and...wait. What was your name again young man?" Kitana asked.

"My name is Dash Moonlight." I reminded.

"D-Dash Moonlight?" Kitana replied.

"Uh..yes?"

What ensued next was probably the most awkward stare down I had ever been in with another pony. Rainbow Dash and rarity scanned our faces multiple times. Finally Rainbow Dash broke the akwardness. "Uh...are you okay Glitter Shine?" She asked. Kitana then nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving my face. Finally, she got up and glided away from the pew.

"Rarity dear I need to get a little bit of air okay. I'll be back in a second." Kitana stated.

"Um..okay Glitter Shine. Take your time. The show won't start for another ten minutes." Rarity informed.

"Good. Be right back."

With that said Kitana shot out of the building, leaving me, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash confused as hell. "Well she seemed...nice." I said.

* * *

**Outside the building**

Bone Saw was looking at me through the window of the building. "Damn..this just complicates things." Bone Saw growled angrily. The minute I had stepped into the building was the minute my home base was secured. Bne Saw couldn't touch me and that made him angry.

"_Now I gotta wait for em'_" He thought.

Suddenly, Kitana came rushing out of the building. She looked a little worried. Bone Saw was confused by this and made his way over to her. "Yo babe. You okay? You look like you saw the damn slender pony or something." He said. Kitana looked at her husband and grabbed his shoulders.

"Honey. You won't believe this...Sludges kid is here. He's in the buidling." Kitana informed.

"Yeah I know. Sludge gave me the order to kill em'. Said there was a change of plan." Bone Saw replied.

"Change of plans huh? Should have known. Big bro is always changing his mind about something"

Bone Saw walked up to the glass door and looked at me again. "So what are we gonna' do? Do we wait till' he's alone or- " Suddenly, Bone Saw was interrupted by his communicator watch emmiting static. The sound was so loud that it attracted the attention of some nearby ponies. Bone Saw covered the watch with his sleeve and smiled at the on looking pony folks.

"Uh..this is one those uh..new electronic watches that are uh..that the kids are wearing these days hehehe. Nothin to see here." Bone Saw lied.

The pony folks shook it off and continued on with their duties. Bone Saw sighed with relief while Kitana facehooved. "Geez what am I going to do with you. Hmmm...wait a minute. I have an idea." Kitana said.

"Well I'm all ears girls." Bone Saw replied.

Kitana glided over to him and whispered in his ear. Once the plan was heard Bone Saw then smiled wickedly. "Oh brother hehehe. Baby your really something." He complemented.

"I know I am. Now go get ready." Kitana ordered.

With that said, Bone Saw flew off.

* * *

**Inside building**

After about twenty minutes Kitana had re-entered the fashion show building. I tapped Rarity on her shoulder. "Hey your friends back Rarity." I informed. She looked back and saw kitana approaching the pews. Kitana took her rightful seat.

"You were gone for quite some time now Glitter darling. Is everything okay?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yes everything is fine. I enjoyed the fresh air so much that I must have lost track of time." Kitana replied.

"Hehehe that happens to me sometimes too." I added in.

Kitana smiled at me. "Say um... Mister Moonlight. You look like such a strong young stallion. After the show would you mind accompanying me on a little shopping trip? Believe it or not I am growing quite old," She went on. "My bones just aren't what they used to be and it's very difficult for me to carry things. My husband usually does the carrying but he's off looking for a way to entertain himself. You wouldn't mind carrying a few things would you?" I was quite honored by what Kitana had said.

"Sure thing Glitter. I would love to help." I replied."

"Thank you so much dear. Your such a sweet heart." Kitana replied.

"Really thanks."

"_Hehehe..too bad your such a damn fool as well boy. You have no idea what await's you today._"

* * *

**Manehattan: Kitana and Bone Saw's house**

"Dammit! I can't get into contact with Bone. I think his communicator is going to shit." Sludge guessed.

"I had no doubt it would. He's had that thing for a while now. I'm surprised he hasn't tossed it in the trash by now." Acid said.

"Eh, well you know how stubborn that guy can be. He don't take no for an answer. Plus he seems to like junk. Have you seen what's in his shed?"

Acid chuckled. "No. Have Kitana and Bone's room. good god man. Bone has his side decorated with arrows and bows off all sorts and the lady well..she sure has a obsession for them swords." He said. Now it was Sludges turn to chuckle. Carbon was busy looking over the maps that were spread throughout the room.

"So Sludge did you reach Bone Saw?" He asked.

"Haven't you heard what I've said Carbon?"

"No not really. I've been so busy planning that I couldn't a damn word you've said." Carbon replied.

Sludge and Acid moaned and complained. "Bone Saw's watch is complete shit. He can't hear me through it." Sludge explained. Carbon shrugged.

"He's had that watch for a while now. I ha no doubt it would break sooner or later. Should've thrown it in that trash if you ask me." Carbon said.

"I KNOW RIGHT!? Stubborn old goat. I gotta tell him to get rid of it!" Acid exclaimed.

Acids sudden outburst earned him a couple of laughs from Carbon and Sludge. "What are you planning anyway?" Sludge asked. Carbon smiled.

"Why haven't we seen it before Sludge? It was..so simple." Carbon replied.

* * *

**Canterlot Fashion show**

After two long hours the fashion show had ended. I couldn't believe it though. I got to meet a captain of the Equestrian guards and his wife. Captain Charming Rose. After the show had ended we left and went outside for a nice conversation. "Well that was a spectacular show. I surely enjoyed it. What about you Mister Moonlight." The captain asked. I was completelly honored by him talking to me. I had to play it cool.

"Yeah it was awsome. How did you guys enjoy it?" I asked, looking in back of me towards the women.

They all nodded and smiled. Suddenly, somepony took me by the arm. I looked over and saw it was Kitana. " Mister Moonlight are you ready to hmmm..how do they say it..shop till' you um..drop?" Kitana joked. I laughed at her attempt at another slang language.

"Sure. I did promise you that. Uh Rainbow, Rarity! I'll be right back! I have to help Glitter Shine with her shopping. I'll see you two later!" I announced.

"Okay sweetie! I'm going back to the house so I'll see you when your done!" Rainbow replied.

"Okay!"

With that said I turned to Kitana. "Well now let's be on our way Glitter Shine." I said. She smiled at me.

"Yep. Let's go deary." Kitana said.

"_Hehehehehe that's right boy. Let's go right to your tomb._"

As we wandered through the city I noticed Something kept Kitana's attention. When ever we passed a building with a clock she would alwayd divert her attention towards it. I payed it no mind. Since she didn't have a watch on her I took it she was just using other clocks to look at the time. "_It's Two fifty-nine. Perfect in ten minutes the plan will be in motion._" Kitana thought. I looked over at Kitana again and noticed she had a smile on her face.

"You seem to be in a happy mood. What's up?" I asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh nothing nothing." Kitana replied.

"Hmm..okay then."

We continued onward. By now she would have picked a store. It was kind of weird too since stores were basically around each corner. Another clock had caught Kitana's attention. "_Hehehe three...two...one._" She thought. Suddenly, A loud bell rang. It was the canterlot prime train station bell. I also noticed we were actually standing in front of the station itself. Hmmm..odd. Somepony bumped into me from behind. It was a citizen leaving the station. He apologized and went on his way. Soon enough More ponies started coming and going back and forth from the train station. So many ponies walked the streets it was like an army. I tried to grab Kitana so we could move along but when I did she was gone.

"Glitter Shine!?" I called out

I got no answer. "Ah shit I lost her." I said in an annoyed tone. I flew up into the air and scanned the crowed below me. My judgment was right. It was like and army coming and going from the station. I descended to a lower height level to get a better look at the crowed. After what seemed like two minutes of scanning I caught a glimpse of Kitana running into an alley way.

"Wah? Why did she...*sigh*" I complained.

I flew after and landed in front of the alley way. Nopony was in sight. Kitana had vanished. "Where the hell did she go?" I asked. I began to advance further into the alley way. I then scanned for clues that would lead me to her.

"Lookin' for somepony sport?" Asked a voice from behind me.

"Huh?" I replied.

I looked in back of me to see a pegasus. He had a dark brown coat with rough red colored mane. he was sporting a brown leather jacket and had on a pair sunglasses. "Don't make me repeat myself boy. You lookin' for someone?". I nodded.

"Yes I'm looking for a elderly pegasus. Blue coat, purple mane, wearing glasses an-"

"Let me guess..a sun hat?" Bone Saw interrupted.

"yeah...how did you kn-"

Before I could finish. Something slashed me across my cheek. I couldn't tell what it was because it passed by so quick. Then, I heard a metalic noise. I looked back and saw that a curved knifed was stuck in the side of a trash can. I then looked forward and was met with another slash to my face followed by a hoove to the stomach. The force of the hoove sent me flying away. I landed roughly back first. I groaned in pain. "*cough* *cough* What the fuck was that for. Who the fuck *cough* are you?" I asked.

"My name is Bone Saw boy. don't try to remember because you won't need to. You won't be remembering anything...ever again." Bone Saw growled as he took out anoher knife from his pocket.

* * *

**Manehattan: Kitana and Bone Saw's house**

"what the fuck are you on about know Carbon?" Sludge asked.

Carbon pointed his hoove towards a map of Canterlot on it. "Sludge you and me know damn well that we aint takin Equestria by ourselves. The princesses will have us beaten down within minutes. not to mention..the Elements of Harmony as well." Carbon mentioned.

"Damn it Carbon." Sludge growled.

"but there's still away brother. We can take over Equestria easier than you may think." Carbon informed.

"Hmph..you seem so sure of yourself so explain it to me."

Carbon chuckled then walked over to the other side of the room. He ripped a map off the wall and handed it to Sludge. The map was of Equestria. The entire land. "Think back to what you said brother. The Underworld has expanded to the size of Equestria itself right?" Carbon asked.

"yeah..so?" Sludge replied.

"So? How many pony scumbags like us are down there huh? hundreds?...thousands maybe? You get me here?" Cabon questioned.

Sludge looked at carbon in confusion. Then, it hit him like a bag of bricks. Sludge smiled wickedly and so did Carbon. "Holy shit brother are you thnking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Yeah..I suggested it didn't I." Carbon shot.

Acid had returned from his bathroom break. He looked at Sludge and Carbon who were still smiling at each other. "What the hell you two smilin' about?" Acid asked. Sludge turned to Acid and showed him the Equestria map.

"Acid brother...guess what." He said.

"What?" Acid replied.

Carbon the joined Sludge by his side. "ARe you ready Acid?" He asked. Acid grew a look of confusion.

"Ready for fuckin' what!?" He exclaimed.

"Are you ready...to start a war brother?" Sludge growled.

**TBC..**

**Hey guys glad to be back. Also next chapter one lucky contestant will have his/her own villian revealed. stay tuned to see who it is. see ya.**


	14. Winner of the Villain Submission Contest

**HELLO THERE EVERYONE!**

**This is only an announcement chapter. As you all may know I am hosting a special contest. A villain submission contest to be precise. YOU the readers send me your best villain ideas and I the genius creator of this story will decide which one to use in the story. **

**After reading the awesome villain submissions I am pleased to announce I have chosen my first one. DRUM ROLE PLEASE...and the winner is...ZEROKNIGHT115 with his awesome villain submission SHADOW STORM! congratulations dude your character will make an appearance in chapter 14.**

**For the rest of the readers who sent in villain submissions don't feel gloom. Shadow Storm is only one of the four villains I'm planning on using. You all can still send in your submissions and once I decide the best one I will make another announcement just like this one. Until then see ya and SEND IN THOSE VILLIAN SUBMISSIONS K? ;)**


	15. Sad News and Very Good News

**what's up guys. I just wrote this to let you guys know I'm not dead. however, two of my beloved great grandparents passed away and i have been well...a little depressed. especially since I never even got to meet one of them. The next chapter will be up on wednesday the 22'nd of may so don't worry..all is good. Also, me and my girlfriend have been doing some planning as well on our future web comic called "Pan-D-structables" I've released a teaser for it. Heres Go to the youtube page and type this link in the search bar: **** watch?v=blZF7E046CM****. The name of the video is "P". If the teasers a little well..."meh"..it's because I didn't really try that hard. At least I'm honest. Well anyway, May 22, 2013 = new chapter. Save the date. See ya.**


	16. TFNG

**New page and also I am going to annouce the first of the 4 new villians making their way into the story. AND THE FIRST WINNER IS!...Zeroknight115 with is FANTASTIC VILLIAN, Shadow Storm. Congradulations to you man. Don't forget, this is just one out of the 4 villians. Keep sending in those submissions readers :) now on with the show.**

* * *

**Canterlot Alley Way**

I had recovered from Bone Saw's attack only to have him fly towards me with speed that (in my opinion) rivaled Rainbow Dash's. He used one of his knives to lacerate my left shoulder. I flew back and landed on my back again. I yelped in pain and held my shoulder. "Ah shit what the fuck ah!" I grunted in total pain. I looked up and saw Bone Saw using his wings to stay afloat in the air. He smiled wickedly down at me. I tried to get back up but was stopped short by a knife zooming past me. I looked at the knife then looked back up only to see Bone Saw was gone. I tried once more to get back up. I succeeded only to have Bone Saw put me in a choke hold from behind. Geez This old dude is sooo freakin' fast.

"For the info kid...I missed on purpose. Just firin' warnin' shots ya' know?" Bone saw whispered in my ear.

"*couch* for a old pony you *couch**cough* move real fast." I replied hoarsely.

"Thanks little fucker. I trained myself real good when I was a kid. Even though I'm no wear near as fast as this little rainbow mane mare I've been reading about." Bone Saw admitted.

As soon as I heard "Rainbow mane mare" my heart skipped. "Infact...I'm pretty damn sure that little lady is one of the elements. I wonder how fast I can get my knives through her huh?" Bone saw asked. That was the final nail in the coffee. I felt my blood boil.

"No one threatens her." I whispered.

"Huh?" Bone Saw replied.

"No one threaten Rainbow Dash!" I exclaimed.

I elbowed Bone Saw in the stomach. This made him loosen his grip on my neck. I elbowed him agian and again until I was finally free. The pressure of having Bone Saw's whole muscular arm wrapped around my throat took it's toll on me. As soon as I was out of his grasp I collapsed onto the ground. Breathing felt like such a challenge. As I was incapacitated, Bone Saw had recovered from my blows to his chest. He had recovered all his knives and started making his advance towards me. "Sonny boy your in some deep shit now. I'm gonna' skin you alive." He threatened. I was able to breath normally again. I got up and looked at Bone Saw, who was was towering towards me with fire and death in his eyes. I got in a fighting stance. I'll admit that I wasn't MUCH of a fighter. I did now some moves after going to Equestria Royal Guard Combat Shows. I held both my hooves out in front of me and bent my knees slightly. Bone Saw charges at me. one..two..three BAM! When Bone Saw inches close towards me I reeled my right hoove back and delivered a hook to his face. Now it was his turn to taste the ground. He landed roughly on his back. I was amazed at what I had done. Bone Saw held his head with his hoove and shook rapidly.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?" He asked in a low voice.

"M-my father used to take me to the Equestrian Royal Guards Combat shows. We went there every saturday so I learned some moves just by watching the fighters." I explained.

"Heh, so you and Sludge spent some father-son time with each other huh?" Bone Saw asked.

"That's none of your buisne-...wait...you just sai-...you know my pop!?" I exclaimed.

Bone Saw stood up and smiled at me. I could see I had done pretty good damage to his nose. The blood told it all. I then noticed something odd about his jacket. It wasn't the design of the jacket itself but the accessory that stood out from it. Two dogtags were hanging out from the jacket's breast pocket. One dogtag was black and silver while the other was pure gold. My eyes widened in shock. "I..I think I...know you." I said. Bone Saw's smile remained and he raised an eye brow.

"Really now?" He replied.

"I think so. It's those dogtags..the only pony I know who has those dogtags are...no way."

Bone Saw's smiled grew wider and more wicked. My eyes began to water a bit. "I-I-I can't believe it," I began "Uncle Bone Saw...is that..is that you?" I asked, a little shookin' up. Bone Saw's smile suddenly transformed into a frown of pure hatred.

"Don't fuckin' call me your uncle you damn runt!" He exclaimed.

"That...that is you! Uncle Bone Saw It's really fuckin' you!" I replied in shock.

I couldn't believe it. Let me start by saying this. Bone Saw isn't really my uncle. Back when my mother was alive he and my pop started hanging out alot. Bone Saw knew my mom and my mom knew him and his wife. He and dad were just such good friends and he hung around the family so much that he and auntie Kitana became part of our family. But why the hell was he here attacking me? I had to know. However, Before I could ask him anything two figures shot into the opening of the alley way. "Hey! What are you two doing here!?" One of the figures asked. Bone Saw turned to look at the figures. He then grunted and rolled his eyes. The figures standing before us were low ranked royal guards.

"Again, what are you two doing here in this alley way? Don't make me ask again?" The guard threatened

"Tch. Would ya' look at this huh? More newbies wearin' the uniform." Bone Saw shot.

I looked at the guards in worry. They started to approach Bone saw slowly. My heart was at ease. The royal guards were strong enough to take on anything right? Surely the both of them could handle one middle-aged pegasus. "That was your only chance pal. We're gonna have a little chat with you. You two son." the guard said. Bone Saw smiled.

"You sure about that?" He asked in a gruff town.

"Huh?" The guard replied.

The next thing I knew there was a large splash of red liquid on the alley walls. My eyes went wide with horror. "HOLY MOTHER HELL!" The second guard screamed. I backed away slightly from the horrific scene. Bone Saw had quickly thrusted one of his knives into the guards neck. Once he did he swept his hoove horizontally across the guards neck. More blood splattered across the walls and the guard dropped to the floor, a bloody dead mess. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I couldn't comprehend what I just saw and by the look on the second guards face neither could he. The second guards backed away slowly.

"Holy shit..holy shit. I..I'm just the new guy here I-I can't handle this on my own. I I gotta- *SLANK**SPLATTER*"

Before the guard could continue rambling Bone Saw had threw his other blade at the guard. The knife stuck deep in the guards eye socket. "What the fuck!" I yelled. The guard had fallen out into the opening of the alley way were a group of ponies we're walking. There was a moment of silence before one of the ponies screamed in terror at the dead body present in front of her. Other pony bystanders had seen what went down and and the whole town went into panic. I knew I had to get away and fast. Without further thought I took off into the air. I looked down and saw almost the whole town running for the hills. Bone Saw looked up at me smiled in wicked delight.

"So it's a chase you want huh sonny boy? then it's a chase you GOT!" He yelled before taking into the air.

* * *

**Manehattan: Kitana and Bone Saw house**

Sludge had gotten his disguise out of the upstairs closet. Before he did so he went into the bathroom and dyed his mane purple. For his disquise he was sporting a nice button up dress shirt that was black and had on a black fadora that had a red bow-tie pinned on the front of the hat. Once he had on the disquise he turned to Carbon and Acid and asked. "How do I look boys like a million bits?" Acid chuckled and shook his head while Carbon facehooved.

"Remind me what's goin' down again. Who are you going to the underworld to look for now?" Asked Acid.

"You heard of a kid named Shadow Storm?" Sludge replied.

"Hmmm he rings a bell."

"It'll all come back to ya' once ya' see em' again."

Sludge went to grab his jacket. He met Carbon along way, who was already ready to head out. Once Sludge grabbed his jacket he opened the front door. "Acid!" He begane. "We should be back tomorrow morning. We got our communicator watches alright?"

"Sure brother! We'll keep in touch!" Acid yelled back.

"Remember if anypony comes knockin' at the door don't answer it!" Sludge instructed.

"Yeah sure you got it!"

"Cool. See ya tomorrow brother!"

With that said, Sludge and carbon made their way out the home. Their next destination? The Underworld.

* * *

**Canterlot streets**

Rarity and Rainbow Dash were about to board the train leading to Ponyville when all of a sudden they heard a large commotion from outside of the train station. "What the hay is going on out there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Rarity insisted.

When the two ran outside they saw quite a commotion indeed. Ponies running left and right in a panic. "What in the world?" Rarity said in a shocked tone. A random earthpony had smacked crashed into Rarity in a hurry. The earthpony landed on his flank.

"Hey guy! What's going on here? What's everypony running from?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Oh man! Some royal guards just got slaughtered over in the alley way! It was crazy stuff dude!" The earthpiny yelled.

"WHAT!?" Rarity and Rainbow Dash yelled simultaneously.

"No lie dudes I saw the whole thing! Some old looking pegasus was fighting some yellow guy in the alley way and-"

"What!? A yellow guy?" Rainbow dash asked quizically. The yellow earth pony nodded frantically.

"Yeah man. The old dude was fighting some pegasus with a yellow coat and his mane was white and spikey a bit. OH! and he had a scar on his stomach and eye too." The earthpony described.

"Yellow pegasus with a- wait, Rainbow Dash you don't think that could be-...DASH!" Rainbow Dash and rarity yelled.

Just then,Kitana met up with the two. She was huffing and puffing from the running she had to do. "There you two are. I-I was with Dash one minute, I went to use the bathroom, the next thing I know ponies are zooming all over the town." She said. Rainbow Dash grabbed Kitana by her shoulders.

"Glitter! Dash is in trouble we gotta' go help him!" Dash yelled.

"WHAT!? Are you sure darling?" Kitana asked.

"YES! An earth pony told us he got into a fight with an old looking pegasus. And that old looking pegasus killed some royal guards!"

Kitana gasped.

"Oh my..Bone S-I MEAN!..this pegasus really did that?"

Rainbow Dash didn't answer. She looked at Rarity in worry of what might happen to her lover. "We have to go and help him!" She exclaimed. Rarity wrapped a hoove around Rainbow Dash's arm.

"No Rainbow we have to alert Celestia immediately." Rarity replied.

"Well YOU do that! I'm gonna' go find Dash before something WORSE happens to him!"

"Ugh! you can't do that what if you get hurt or worse yourself?" Rarity argued

Rainbow Dash glared at Rarity. "Look! You go alert the princess okay!? I'm gonna' look for my boyfriend WITH or WITHOUT YOU!" She yelled. She then looked at Kitana.

"Are you with me glitter?" Rainbow asked.

"_Hehehehe..by now my honey should have taken care of the boy. But wait! These two know too much now. I can't let Rarity reach celestia. That would mean bad news for the operation. And if Rainbow Dash leaves that would make thing difficult for Bone. Hehehe..I guess I'm just going to have to kill them both..starting with Rarity._" Kitana thought.

Kitana stared at Rarity and moved closer towards her. "I agree with Rarity here dear. You could horribly injured..or worse. Alerting Celestia would seem like the right thing to do at the moment." She stated. Rainbow Dash growled and flew into the air. However she stopped mid-flight and looked down at Rarity and Kitana.

"Fine! You two go on then! I'm gonna' help my boy!" Rainbow yelled.

With that said, Rainbow flew off in the distance. Rarity turned to Kitana. "We better get going fast. The longer we take, the quicker something bad can happen." Rarity implied. Kitana nodded in response.

"Good. Let's get moving." Rarity ordered, galloping towards the castle.

"_Hehehe...it's about time my swords dine on some fine RED wine._" Kitana thought evily as she galloped behind Rarity.

* * *

**Manehatten: Underworld**

Sludge had reached the Underworld without a moment to spare. Once there he had gotten looks from ponies who didn't even recognize him in his new disguise. "Hmm. Feels weird dressing up. Hate how I might have to do this everyday," He complained. "Hmmm now where is that...oh..here we go." Sludge had stopped in front of three tunnels that divided into different paths. Above the tunnels were signs labled "Hell-4", "hell-5", and "Hell-6". Sludge scratched his chin.

"Last time I remember..it waaaassss this one." Sludge said, pointing to Hell tunnel "5".

Sludge wandered through the supposedly "hellish" tunnel only to be surprised at what he had seen. The tunnel was nothing like hell. Prostitutes littered the gargantuan tunnel. These prostitutes ranged from unicorns to pegasi only, Sludge questioned in his mind. Why were there not earth ponies here? That didn't matter now for he had a job to do. As he made his way through the tunnel he noticed that neon light signs started appearing more and more. these signs were arrows pointing forward. Sludge continued to follow them until he stopped at the end of the tunnel. What Sludge saw was enough to bring a tear to his eye. A Los Pegasus city replica stood there before Sludge. An entire city..it was hard to believe. The last time Sludge was here the city was just a small village made of trash and sleeping tents.

"What the fuck happened while I was gone?" Sludge asked in disbelief.

"Alot happened Captian." A voice replied from the shadows.

Sludge jumped back and unsheathed his trusty switchblade which he dubbed "Dahlia". The reason for this is because the switch blade was actually half- black and half-silver. "Who's there!?..I said who the fuck is there!?" Sludge questioned. The only response Sludge got was clapping noises.

"Wow Captain..you haven't changed a bit."

Finally, the figure appeared out of the shadows. It was a pegasus. His entire body, mane and tail included, were jet black. His eyes were a beautiful bright gold, which were the only thing that made him stand out from the shadows. Oh and his cutie mark. It was one Sludge recognized all to well. The cutie mark was two scythes crossed in the back of a white pony skull. "Shadow Storm? Is that you boy?" Sludge asked.

"Yep captain. The one and only." Shadow replied.

"Holy shit boy you grew up to be quite the fucker now didn't you? Hanging down here with the girls in this..this..this-"

"Paradise?" Shadow interrupted.

Sludge nodded. "Yep," He replied. "This is paradise." Shadow looked down at the city and smiled.

"Yeah...so...what brings you back here sir?" Shadow asked.

"Buisness son...buisness." Sludge replied.

"Oh? Maybe we can talk about it over some beer. There's a great bar that-"

Shadow was interrupted by Sludge raising his hoove, signaling Shadow to cease his sentence. "Hold on boy..before we do anything...we need to talk." He informed. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"About..what?" He asked.

"About a job. remember why your down here son. Because up there is nothin' but bullshit. I'm gonna' change all that little by little. But first..I'm signing you up for one last mission." Sludge stated.

"Oh? What mission would that be sir?" Shadow asked menacingly.

Sludge smiled. "I need you...to assassinate the two princesses."

**DUN DUN DUN! Well there you have it. The appearence of Shadow Storm. Don't forget guys. send in your villian submissions and you might just see them in the story. see ya later.**


	17. Kitana strikes

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Anyway here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**Canterlot Sky**

I soared through the sky as fast as I could. I didn't take me long to notice Bone Saw catching up to me. "Shit." I said as I directed my attention up front to see where I was going. "_I can't fight him. He's way to strong for me and I'll end up just like those guards. What to do what to d-" _Bone Saw had caught up to me and kicked me across my side. The only thing I could think of at the moment was pain. Because of the pain it became difficult to fly. I plummeted towards the earth.

"Oh boy is this it right here?" Bone Saw asked, watching me fall to my death.

The pain began to disappear and that was good news. Bad new though, I was falling so fast that it seemed impossible for me to regain control for flight. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I yelled while falling. "I'm gonna die I'm gonna fucking die her-". Suddenly, something caught my attention. I was plummeting I noticed a large lake below. Next to it was a forest.

"Great freaking Celestia!" I exclaimed.

A plan had formed in my head already. Once I land in the water I'll swim up and book it through the forest. The tree tops seem to cover alot too. This means that the forest should be dark. He'll never know I escaped. I changed into a nosedive position and waited for lake entry. Bone Saw watched from above. "Hmm? What the hell's he doin'?" He asked himself. Finally, with a huge splash I landed in the cold water. Boy it was really cold. I swam up to the surface and made my way towards shore. Unfortunately, Bone Saw saw me and caught onto my escape plan.

"Oh ho-hooo! I get your game boy. Nice show but it ain't HAPPENIN'!" He yelled while diving down to finish his buisness with me.

"Oh shit." I said.

I shook myself off and high-tailed it through the forest. I flew past trees at break-neck speed, having a bit of close calls here and there as I did so. Bone Saw persued me, catching up to me yet again. Geez how is this guy so fast at the current age he's in right now? "Give up son! I'm gonna' catch you eventually!" Bone Saw shouted. He was right. I thought that my tactic would be good enough to work. I was wrong. The trees nearly slowed him and he was gaining fast. Suddenly, an idea hit. I looked back at Bone Saw.

"Hey Bone Head catch me if you can!" I taunted.

"Little shit." Bone Saw grunted.

Fully comprehending my taunt had gotten to Bone Saw, I increased my flying speed. Now I REALLY had to be careful about crashing into trees. Good thing it wouldn't be me doing the crashing. Bone Saw increased his flying speed as well. Just what I wanted. We weaved past thick trees as we made our way through the forest. I looked back to check how close Bone Saw was to me. He was a good 4 feet away from nearly touching me. "_Just a little bit more..1..2.."_ I counted in my head. Bone drew near and near.

"Almost got you you little Shi-"

"NOW!" I yelled, cutting Bone Saw off from finishing his sentence.

"huh?" He replied.

I dodged an incoming tree. Bone Saw was to confused at what just happened and well...his face said hello to tree bark. The impact was so hard I could have sworn I saw splinters fly everywhere. " HOT DAMN DUDE!" I yelled. Bone Saw fell on his back. I had to be sure he was down for the count. I flew over and landed next to his body.

"U-Unkle Bone Saw?" I said cautiously.

No repsonse. I poked his noce lightly to see if he would stern. He did not however, he was indeed breathing. I was Just checking to see if the crash didn't like..kill him. I sighed with relief. "Thank Celestia he's not dead. But I need to get outa here before he wakes up. Boy wait until Rainbow hears abou-" I stopped, remembering that Aunt Kitana was still with Dash and Rarity. "Oh no." I took off into the sky and flew back towards Canterlot.

"Oh Celestia please tell me I ain't too late." I said as I hurried my paste back to Canterlot.

* * *

**Canterlot skies**

Rainbow Dash flew off to Search for Me. She flew all around the city as fast as she could but could fined no sign of me. "Oh my Celestia where the heck are you?" She said in worry. Rainbow Dash searched area through area again. Still..no luck. "Come please. DASH! DASH! DASH WHERE ARE YOU!?" Rainbow Dash called out. No answer. Suddenly, she had remembered what the earth pony said.

"The ALLEY! Darn but..which alley?" She asked herself.

Rainbow flew through the city a third time. She was so busy searching for me to even realize the town was almost deserted. Rainbow searched alleyway through alley way until she came across the one she was searching for. What she saw however almost made her heart stop. The two dead bodies of the royal guards lyed there in front of her. "Oh my Celestia...I...I." The sight was enough to make evenb Rainbow dash cry. Hell could you blame her. Let me ask you something. If the man reponsible for murdering two justice abiding guards was chasing after your loved one and you had no idea if he/she was okay wouldn't you cry too? Rainbow Dash flew past the dead guards and into the alleyway.

"This is it but he's not here. Neither is the old pegasus guy the earth pony mentioned. Oh man Dash please be oka-." Rainbow Dash was interrupted by the sound of something zooming by in the sky.

She flew up to see what it was. She was shocked to see it was none other than me, flying at break-neck speed. "Oh my Celestia. DASH!" Rainbow yelled as she shot off like a rocket towards me. After finally reaching the town decided to land and look for rainbow Dash and rarity.

"You guys gotta' be around here somewhere. But where?" I asked myself.

"DASH!" Somepony yelled.

Before I could look around I was tackled by somepony. "UGH! What the hell?" I exclaimed. I managed to cock my head to the side and look back. Rainbow Dash was hugging me. I gasped in shock.

"B-Babe? Oh Celestia I'm glad to see your okay." I said, returning the hug.

"I'm Glad your okay too Dash baby. I was scared for once. I had no idea what happened to you after rarity and I-"

"RARITY! Babe where's Rarity and kitana!?" I asked.

"Uh..she went off with Glitter remember? Who's Kitana?" Rainbow Asked.

My eyes widened. "When did they leave?" I asked. I grabbed rainbow Dash's shoulders. She looked at me in confusion.

"they left when about thirteen minutes ago. An earth pony saw what happened between you and some other pony and pretty soon everypony went nuts. What Happened anyway?" Rainbow asked. I didn't respond to her question. I dragged her off with me in a hurry to search for Rarity. "WOAH! Babe what's going on!?" I looked back at Rainbow Dash.

"We have to find Rarity fast! If we don't..it'll be too late." I warned.

"Too late for what!?..NO!" Rainbow yelled.

I felt her yank her yank away from me. I looked at her and she looked at me but her expression wasn't one I was expecting. "What are you doing? We have to find Rarity befo-

"Before what!? What's happening Dash!? What's wrong with Rarity!?" Rainbow Interrogated.

"I'll tell you when we reach her now come on!" I ordered.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No! Your gonna' tell me what the heck is happing now! Otherwise, I'm not going anywhere with you." Rainbow Dash informed.

"WHAT!? Rainbow There's now time for this now! Rarity is in danger okay!? I know you want to know what's going down but if we don't hurry Rarity may end up like those royal guards!" I explained.

Rainbow dash's eyes went wide. "Oh no...fine let's go and when were done you better tell me what's going on." Rainbow dash demanded.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Canterlot**

Rarity and Kitana continued to gallop towards the castle. Rarity began to slow down. "Oh my what's wrong dear?" Kitana asked. Rarity was breathing heavily.

"Oh it's been a while since I've had the run this long. I'm out of breath." Rarity informed.

"_This is my chance. But even if this place is almost deserted I can't do it out in the open._" Kitana thought.

She looked over and noticed a deli. The window curtains covered the windows so you couldn't see inside and the door was a wooden non-see through door. The door had a 'closed' sign on it as well. A brilliant Idea came into Kitana's mind. 'Woaaah oh my word." She said woozily. Kitana fell to her knees. Rarity looked back and gasped.

"Glitter dear are you alright!?" Rarity asked.

"Oh dear it's just..I was never the athletic type. I feel so...*_cough_* *_cough_* strange and I..seem to be having some trouble breathing correctly. I think I may need a drink of water." Kitana said.

"A drink of water?" Rarity asked in response.

"Yes." Kitana said. She got up and walked over to the deli. She walked in and saw that the place was empty but the light's were still on. Rarity walked in after her. Kitana made her way to the deli's fridge where a bottle of water awaited her. She grabbed the water and proceeded to drink it.

"Glitter Shine what are doing?" Rarity asked.

"I feel so much better now. Thank goodness. I can't leave without leaving a bit of currency now can't I?" Kitana said.

She reached into her mini purse and left five bits on the deli counter. "Oh wait Rarity!" Kitana called out. Rarity looked back at Kitana.

"Glitter Shine we should really be on our- *SLASH* *ZZRRRR*

Rarity was interrupted when the light's in the deli went out abruptly. Sparks flew everywhere and Rarity screamed. The entire deli was pitch black. "Glitter! Glitter Shine are you alright?" rarity called out.

"I'm just fine Rarity." Kitana replied in a low sinister tone.

"Huh?" Rarity said.

It was to dark to tell where kitana's voice was coming from. Rarity used her horn as light source to look around the room. "Over here dear." Kitana said. Rarity shined her light over towards the entrance door. Kitana stood there, blocking the exit of the store. She was standing on her hindlegs, holding one kitana in her hoove and the other in her other hoove. Rarity stared at her in shock.

"G-Glitter dear what-what are you-"

"Ugh Don't call me that anymore! I can't believe I even came up with that stupid name anyway." Kitana shot.

Rarity staggered back. Fear was half-way over taking her body. Kitana smiled at her. "Since your about to die I minus well come clean then." Kitana said.

"What are you talking about? Where a-are those r-real swords?" Rarity stuttered.

"Why yes they are dear. There my prized possessions. The Double Dragon swords. The swords I will be using to take your life." Kitana threatened.

Rarity backed away slowly. Sweat began dripping from her forhead. "Glitter S-Shine what's going on here? W-why are you doing this?" Rarity questioned. Kitana rolled her eyes.

"Why? Well...you sort of got caught in the cross fire honey. Believe me it wasn't my goal to kill you at first but now..you know way too much." She explained.

"C-cross fire? What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"Me and my husband didn't come here for some fashion show. We came her to track and kill Dash Moonlight."

Rarity gasped in shock. "W-why on earth would you want to do that?" Rarity asked.

"W-why on earth would you want to ask me questions when your about to die?" Kitana mocked.

"If you must know, Killing Dash Moonlight is our primary objective." Kitana began. "Once we kill him..we take out the princessess and the underground will rise.". Rarity stood there in pure shock.

"Oh dear..there I go running my mouth off again. Anyway..time to finish buisness with you." Kitana said.

"Wait!...p-please you don't have to do this! Glitter Shine I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT FUCKING NAME!" Kitana roared.

Rarity was taken back. Kitana used her wings to float in the air. She placed one of her katana's in her mouth and bit down hard on the handle. It was her own unique style. "My name is not..Glitter Shine." She growled. Rarity looked at her in fear.

"My name..is KITANA!" Kitana roared.

She flew down towards Rarity like a hawk trying to catch it's prey. Fear had now completely taken over Rarity's body. She was so afraid she couldn't even move. She was now the mice, getting ready to be killed by the hawk.

* * *

**I think this was a short one but i'll try and make it long in the future. I can't count how many times i've said that but hey. Anyway. next chapter will be out soon. till then I'll see you guys later.**


	18. Mission Failed

**Well look here. An early release of a new chapter (for once). Enjoy the read.**

**Canterlot Deli**

"_move it Rarity!"_. A voice in rarity's head commanded.

Rarity did what the voice inside her head commanded. Good thing she listened otherwise she would have been impaled through the head by Kitana's swords. "Shit!" Kitana cursed. kitana's sword wedged itself tightly between a crack on the wooden floor, causing it to become stuck in the floor. She tried to pull it out and after three hard pulls finally managed to do so. Having escaped dodged the attack, Rarity was still in shock at what was going on. Kitana looked over at Rarity and pointed a sword at her.

"Now you die for real this time." She said.

"Oh no..what do I do?" Rarity asked herself.

Kitana charged at Rarity for a second attempt to kill her. Rarity dodged the attack yet again and ran behind the deli counter. She was panting heavily. Not out of exhaustion, but out of fear. "_Wait. If I stop my horn from glowing she'll never be able to find me. There can be no way for her to see me in the dark._" Rarity thought. Utilizing her idea, the deli was completely dark again. Kitana growled in anger.

"You think darkess will save you? Wrong!" She yelled.

"_I need to keep quite. Theres got to be a way to sneak across the other room._" Rarity thought.

Kitana growled once again in anger. She could not find her prey and it was annoying her. "_No..remember what you learned from the master Kitana. If one sense fails, use the other._" She thought. She took an deep breath and stood still. "_At some point she's gonna' have to move. I'll use sound to track her..and kill her._". Rarity sat behind the counter still stricken with fear. She was shaking intensly.

"_Oh my word...oh my word. What s-should I do I've never been in a situation like this. I'm so frightened i can bearly move._" Rarity thought, pushing her hooves againt's her cheeks.

She brought her left hoove down to the floor. She felt something small touch the bottom of her hoove. Since it was dark, the only thing she could do was examine the item with her hoove. She could tell by it's hard clad surface and it's circular perimeter; It was definitely a gold bit. Suddenly, an idea came popped into the fashion designers mind. She picked up the bit with both hooves and chucked it across the room.

"THERE!?" Kitana yelled as she made her way opposite of Rarity's direction.

"_I have to move. It's now or NEVER!_" Rarity shouted in her mind.

She jumped over the counter. The glow from her horn lite the room for guidance towards the exit. Kitana turned around a saw Rarity making a break for the exit. "No you DON'T! She yelled as she flew after Rarity. Rarity heard the angry yell from her predator and increased her speed. Unfortunately, Kitana's speed surpassed rarity's. She rammed herself into Rarity, causing her to literaly blow Rarity through the wooden door. Rarity's body impacting againts the door so forcefully was enough to knock her out. The next thing Kitana knew she was towering over the body of an unconscious Rarity. She smiled wickedly down upon her and. She then licked the cold steel of her blade.

"My sword hunger for blood. YOUR blood!" Kitana said, pointing the sword at rarity's throat.

"G-G-Glitter.." Rarity managed to speak in a raspy voice.

"...You fucking serious? I told you that's not my name. I guess you leave me no choice but to make your death slow and painful."

Kitana placed the tip of her blade on Rarity's throat. Lucky for Rarity she didn't apply force. Kitana kept her wicked smile. She had killed and even mutilated many ponies in the past and now she would get to re-live the moment all over again. " Good bye Rarity dear. Once Equestria falls in our hooves, I'll be sure to look after your boutique." Kitana assured. "I'll remodel it and call it.."Kitana's Fashion House". Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Rarity did not respond due to the fact that she was out like a light. Kitana brought her hand back in a straight motion. She was about to impale Rarity through the throat.

"NOOOOOOO!" I roared as I charged towards her.

"Hu-OUGH!" Kitana yelled.

I tackled her to the ground. "What the hell! Who are you!?" Kitana asked. However, without giving the me time to answer, she elbowed me right in my gut, causing me to back off. She turned around and saw it was none other than me.

"Well well well...if it isn't my little Dashie." She taunted.

"Auntie Kitana...you don't have to do this." I said as he raised his who's in defense.

"Hahahahahaha...oh look at you boy. All grown up into a mature young man." Kitana admired.

Rainbow Dash caught up to me to see he was in a stare down with Kitana. "G-Glitter Shine?" Rainbow Dash said. I turned towards rainbow and shook my head.

"No Rainbow..it aint Glitter Shine. It never was. That's my Aunt Kitana. Glitter Shine never even existed." I informed.

"W-what!?" Rainbow exclaimed.

Kitana laughed and placed her hooves on her hips. "I'm afraid he's right rainbow dear. I had you three fooled like idiots." She insulted. Rainbow Dash then gasped.

"R-R-RARITY!" She yelled.

"Wha-?" I said.

The sight hit me hard. Rarity was lying next to Kitana. At the time I arrived I didn't know if Kitana had commited the fowl deed known as murder so I asked her. "A-Aunt Kitana did you..did you-"

"If your asking if I kill this bitch then no, I didn't. However, I did knock her out and WAS about to kill her." Kitana informed.

My eyes widened at her response. "You WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash yelled. Kitana facehooved herself. "I..did not...kill...Rarity..yet! I knocked her..out...However, Kitana..is going...to kill Rarity..then kill..yoouuuu. Did the dumb rainbow girl get all that?" Kitana insulted.

"Auntie Kitana...why are you doing this? Why did Uncle Bone Saw attack me?" I interrogated.

"Because honey it's all part of the pla-wait a minute. If your still alive then...BONE SAW FAILED!?" Kitana screamed.

"Y-yeah? I left him back at the forest. H-he's knocked out and he should be-"

"My husband! What the hell did you do to him you little shit!?"

I backed away slowly. Rainbow dash hid behind me and did the same. "I..I just said I left him back in the forest. He got knocked out when he flew straight into a tree head-first and-" Before I could finish Kitana flew straight past us at high speed.

"No! My husband!" She shouted.

However, before she could continue any further. She stopped mid-flight and turned to look directly at me. I could literaly see the hatred in her eyes. She shook her head at me. "Huh?" I said in cofusion.

"I can't believe...Star gave birth to a fucking piece of trash like you. My...my best friend is dead and it's all your fault!" Kitana shouted.

She wiped away a stray tear and continued flying the opposite direction. I just stared as she continued to fly off. I didn't even notice Rainbow Dash rush over to help Rarity. "Rarity! Rarity are you okay!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout. I looked in back of me to see Rainbow Dash helping a now fully conscious Rarity up to her hooves. "Ugh..oof yes I'm fine Rainbow Dash. What Happened to Glitter Shi-oh...I mean...Kitana." Rarity said, expressing some anger in saying the very name "Kitana". I flew over to her.

"Auntie Kitana is gone..for now." I assured.

"WHAT! That devil woman is related to you!?" Rarity asked, completely awe struck.

"Well..no. Her and Bone Saw were really really great friends with my parents. They started sticking around more in my life and soon enough I started calling them uncle and auntie." I explained.

Rarity sighed. "Dash you poor dear. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I was ever the niece of such ruffians." Rarity expressed.

"Well...be lucky that you aren't." I added coldly.

"Rarity are you sure your okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes Rarity I'm fine..even though I don't know why. She had me right under the sword." Rarity stated.

I placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulder. "It's a good thing I came in to save you just in time." I said. Rarity smiled at me.

"Hehe yes you did. Thank you ever so much dear." Rarity said.

She gave me a hug and I returned it with a hug of my own. Once we broke away I looked at Rainbow Dash. "You see how dangerous things are getting now. We definitely have to report this to the princess." I said. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Agreed. I was on my way there before I was attacked. If we keep going we should be there in two minutes." Rarity stated.

"Good. Let's go." I ordered.

As we began to make our short journey towards the castle Rainbow Dash and Rarity began asking me questions about Kitana and Bone Saw. I answered most of them with much detail and the ones I didn't really have the answer to with very little. "Hay Dash?" Rainbow Dash said.

"What's up babe?" I asked.

"Back there...when Kitana flew off...she mentioned something about a star." Rainbow Dash stated.

I swallowed hard at rainbow's statement. "Oh yeah...she did." I replied.

"Well...what was that about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What is so important about a star dear?" Rarity asked me.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. "Aunt Kitana wasn't referring to the star you see in the sky. She was referring to her friend." I informed.

"Her...friend?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah..her friend. Star Moonlight a.k.a...my mother."

* * *

**Unknown part of forest.**

Bone Saw was still in his current. Knocked out and lyin' on his backside. If you were to actually look at the tree he crashed into you would definitely see a dent. Bone Saw had been out could for a half-hour now and it didn't look like he'd wake up for another ten minutes sooner. However, luck was on his side when his wife (after searching ten minutes for him from above) finally found him.

"Oh my gosh. Honey!" Kitana yelled.

She landed and galloped towards him. She could see the damage was quite severe. She stood on top of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Honey! Honey! Can you here me!?" Kitana yelled. Bone Saw didn't reply. Kitana started to shake his shoulders rapidly. Still no response. There was one method she could try though. She would regret it but hell it would probably be the only effective way of waking her husband up. She took her left hoof and reeled it back a little. With half effort, she swiped her hoof hard across Bone Saw's face.

"UGH! What the fuck!?" Bone Saw yelled.

"HONEY!" Kitana squealed.

She embraced her husband in a hug. Since he just came to and all he quite confused. "Ugh..nice to see you too darlin'. You mind telling me how or why your here? I mean- one minute I'm chasing the kid and now all of a sudden I wake up from a hoof across my face and see you...and not the kid...he got away didn't he?" Bone Saw asked, letting the reality that is his failure sink into his brain. Kitana nodded.

"Well..I found him in the city too." She informed.

"Really? D-did ya' finish the job?" Bone Saw asked.

Kitana shook her head, a sad look appeared on her face. "WHAT!? Y-you let em' go? That's the first victim to esca-No! the first victim you've LET go!" Bone Saw scolded. "I can't believe you just let him go like that woman! Shit now I gotta listen to Sludge bitch again. What possessed you to let him g-"

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU JERK!" Kitana yelled.

"..."

Kitana rubbed her eyes. "Look. I tried to kill one of the kids friends because she was gonna report you to Celestia. I-I couldn't let that happen because we'd be fucked. I failed to kill her then when he showed up he told me that you were knocked out in this forest. I was scared cuz..you've never been the type of guy to get hurt or even scratched on a mission. I basically flew off to find you without even touching the kid." She explained. Bone Saw looked at his wife with in total blankness. He could also see the tears going down Kitana's cheek.

"Woah there babe no cryin' okay? look..I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just a little upset that the little runt manage to get away from me and..embarrass me like this. You did good babe. Just..don't cry alright? I hate to see you sad. I love ya." Bone Saw said.

Kitana wiped away the last of her tears. She looked up and smiled at Bone Saw. "Thank you honey..I love you too." Kitana said sweetly. She went over to Bone Saw and caressed his cheek with her hoof. She leaned up and kissed Bone Saw. The two shared a passionate kiss.

"_Are you two done your little soap opera?_" Sludge said through Kitana's communicator watch.

"What the hell? Oh..oopsie..I had my communicator on this whole time." kitana said.

"...really babe?" Bone Saw asked.

Bone Saw facehooved. "Well Sludge you heard everything. We've failed the mission and..the kid should be in Celestia's throne room spillin' all the details about his encounter with us." He implied.

"_*sigh*...that's okay._" Sludge replied.

"What now?" Kitana asked.

"_It's okay. We have our secret weapon again._"

Kitana gasped. "You mean...my baby Shadow Storm is there!?" She asked.

"_Hey kitana." _Shadow Storm said.

"EEEEEEEEEE! Shadow my little one! Your back!" Kitana squealed.

"_Yeah. Just like the old days. Um I know I just got here and all but Sludge want's to my combat abilities now soooo...later._"

Kitana chuckled. "Goodbye my little pumpkin. See you sooooon!" Kitana said in a motherly cheerful tone. The communicator cut in and out and in again. sludge's voice was now coming through the device.

"_You guys still there?_" he asked?

"Yeah Sludge. Listen don't rough my baby up to much. Remember that boy is the closest thing I'll ever have to son." Kitana reminded.

"_Noted. In the mean time you two come back to the house. You don't know it yet but crazy shit is about to go down...soon._"

**Welp..another short chapter down. Btw in case you guys hadn't noticed. Kitana actually comes from a Japanese descendant. Just felt like throwing that out there. Anyway..see you guys soon.**


End file.
